


Broken Beauty

by Jaxie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 66,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxie/pseuds/Jaxie
Summary: ***5-12-20.  This work is NOT completed.  I have no idea why it's marked that way and I cannot find a way to take that tag off.  Please, enjoy reading my story!***Tae is in an abusive relationship and very depressed. Nobody at college seems to notice.Bogum loves Tae and thinks he has to keep him scared to keep him, threatening him to keep covered at school and not talk to anyone.  Bogum is out of college and doesn't like when Tae isn't in his presence to keep him under control.One day, a tall new student walks into the college Tae goes to and notices the sadness in the beautiful boy he is told to sit with.What could an angelic boy like this have to be sad about?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS:::

This story will contain Mature content. It's possible it could include the following (list not decided on yet, will update as story progresses)

Abuse

Rape

Controlling issues

Mpreg

Mafia

character death

Gay smut

This is a male & male relationship story

All the contents of this story are made up from my mind.

They are not to be thought of as real life. 

Characters will not be as they are in real life, they are made up for this story 

so please, don't pop off about "OMG, "x" would never do that. 

If you do not like how the story is progressing , please just move on with life and do not abuse me or anyone who happens to be reading. 

Please don't be mean to others in the comments.

DO NOT SPOIL STORY LINES IN THE COMMENTS . IF you happen to read this more than once, or go ahead and come back to a part, DO NOT WRITE SPOILERS. Let people experience the story on their own.

I am open to ideas, please DM me these things and not jack up the comment sections with it. I love to hear ideas and feedback.

I hope you enjoy my story!!

I hope you enjoy my story!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this story

Bogum. 24 Works at the club "Escape" as a manager. TaeHyungs controlling boyfriend. Abusive due to insecurities.

Taehyung. called Tae by his friends.

21

Goes to college working on a degree in Music and Photography.

Bogums boyfriend. Very quiet due to depression and relationship issues.

Jimin. 

22

Taehyungs school best friend. 

Knows something is wrong with Tae but Tae won't talk so Jimin quietly comforts and supports.

An Angel

Yoongi

22, almost 23

Sits with Jimin at the desk behind Taehyung in the first class that's 3 hours long. Tries to sit by the quiet boy because he feels protective of him.

In love with Jimin but afraid to confess

Jhope. 

23

Fresh out of college, has a job as bartender at the club Bogum manages.

Friends with Yoongi. 

Known to all around him and Sunshine. Happy Virus


	3. characters page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters you will find  
> these arent all of them  
> just the major

Namjoon

27

Owns the club "Escape" with his husband Jin.

Escape is a high class club/nightclub . Namjoon comes from a rich family.

Jin

27

Husband of Namjoon.

Handles the advertising and money parts of the club they own. He runs the legal side. 

Has a habit of being MOM to those he loves and gets close to.

Junkook (kookie)

23

Starts going to the college Tae and them go to after transferring.

His family has is rich but he doesn't tell people

Well, this is the main cast. 

Ages have been changed to support what I want this story to be.


	4. Good morning?

Tae moans to himself as the alarm goes off waking him to get ready for school. He stumbles his way to the bathroom to shower, grumbling to himself about how his body aches from last night. 

Undressing in front of the mirror, he realizes he needs a long sleeve shirt today. There are finger shaped bruises on his upper arms, out of character for Bogum, who usually makes sure they are easily covered by normal clothing. He has hand marks, finger marks and hickeys all over his body today. The big bruise on his tummy must be where Bogum punched him last night for trying to deny him sex. Sighing heavily, he steps into the warm shower, the heat soothing his sore body and soul. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth run down his body cleansing him of last nights activities.

Tae doesn't notice the bathroom door opening until he feels hands wrap around him from behind and hears Bogum say " _Let's have some fun baby, before I let you out of my sight for the day. I want you remembering who you belong to._ " Tae doesn't say anything but wishes now he had just thrown on clothing and left for school.

With that, Tae finds himself pushed up against the wall, his hips pulled out a bit as his boyfriend inserts his hardness into him with no warning. Tae gasps at the painful intrusion and tears come to his eyes. He is sore from last nights assault on his body, but he knows not to complain. That only makes it worse.

Bogum thrusts into and out of Taehyung at a hard, rough and fast pace. He loves the feel of Tae wrapped around him, loves looking at the rounded shape of his butt while he pounds into him. He runs his hands lovingly up Tae's back , caressing him gently. When he realizes his boyfriend is holding back his moans, he reaches down and spanks him once on his butt, harshly reprimanding him " _Do not hold back, I want to hear you moan and call my name when I fuck you baby boy._ " Then grabs his hair moving his head so he can kiss tae's neck and bite him , leaving a purple mark for him to carry to school. Reaching in front of the man, he grabs onto his cock and starts tugging on it , making him moan despite his efforts not to. Bogum smiles. " _That's right babyboy, moan for Daddy. Cum for me my pretty baby._ " He continues thrusting hard and fast into the boy while tugging on his cock. He feels Tae tighten around his own cock and knows he is about to cum. " _That's right baby, cum for your Daddy now_." With that , Tae releases onto the shower wall and floor, tears in his eyes. Bogum thrusts inside the boy faster and harder a few more times before releasing himself deep inside his boyfriend. With a spank on his ass, he pulls out and tells Tae, clean and dress so you get to school on time. " _You don't have time for breakfast now._ " With that he pinches Tae on one hip , slaps his ass once more and leaves. 

Tae cries while soaping up and washing his body and hair. He hates this. Hates being a sextoy for his boyfriend. What did he do to deserve this change in the once gentle man he loves? As he steps out he sees the bruises in the mirror again and cries a little more. He finishes getting ready for school, dressing and applying a light amount of makeup, since he isn't allowed to do more than cover bruises. He isn't allowed to enhance his appearance, his jealous, possessive boyfriend doesn't allow that , and punishment is harsh. As he walks into the kitchen he grabs an apple only to have it pulled out of his grasp. " _I said , no breakfast. You denied me your moans far too long this morning. Now go to school. Come straight to the club after school, I work later tonight. Don't talk to anyone at college and keep your clothing appropriate_ " He kisses Tae and sends him out the door. He notices the limp and smiles to himself. Proud he can make it so Taehyung has trouble walking normal. 

Bogum gathers his things and leaves. Getting in his car, he has a brief moment of guilt over making Taehyung walk to school instead of taking him, but gets over it as he pulls away and follows the path Taehyung is supposed to take to school. He wants to make sure the boy doesn't talk to anyone on the way. Once he watches Taehyung get on the campus through the gate, he growls and gets angry. Jimin had walked up and thrown an arm around **HIS** Taehyung, chattering at him. Taehyung keeps his head down , seeming to stare at his shoes as he walks into the main building. Bogum smiles to himself at seeing the obedience even when away from him. He still has to punish him for Jimin touching him, but at least he witnessed the boy being obedient about no talking. Pulling away, he goes to the club. 

**Well, there is it. My first page of my first story.**


	5. just another day in college.  part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the life of college boys

**Taehyung :**

The walk to school was typical. He has a car but sometimes I have to walk. I won't tell him, but I prefer to walk when I am not in pain so I don't have to sit scared he is going to yell at me or hurt me further. He gets very possessive and controlling when I have to go to school. He can't be next to me during these times and I think it worries him I might tell someone what goes on at home. 

I know I shouldn't but I do love Bogum and hope this is some phase he will get out of. He only started the abuse after getting his job at the club, so I tell myself it's stress. I realize I made it to school as I enter the gates. Safety for some hours.

I hear my name yelled and suddenly Jimin is all over me, arm thrown over my shoulder and body pressed to my side as we keep walking to the main hall. I keep my head down and don't say anything , letting Jimin chatter happily, as I try to cover the fact his touch is hurting hidden wounds. 

I feel safe at this moment, like someone actually cares so I enjoy it. We get to class and I sit at my table alone while Jimin sits behind me at his table. I see Yoongi isn't there. He is always late, he likes to sleep. 

Other students gather in the room going to their places, saying Hi to each other. I stay quiet getting out my pencils and things I need to notes and studying for the next 3 hours. 

Yoongi walks past putting his hand on my shoulder saying "morning Taehyung". I shake my head in reply. Teacher comes in and tells us quiet down and he will begin the lessons for the day. 

**Jimin p.o.v.**

I walk from my dorm building to the main hall, and spy Taehyung walking slowly with a slight limp. I sigh thinking his boyfriend should have dropped him off if he's hurt his knee again. Tae told us all a few months ago he has a knee injury that didn't heal , causing him pain some days. 

Yoongi is skeptical that this is the problem but we have to believe our friend. I bounce over throwing an arm over Taehyung and shuffle with him to the main hall. I think I hear him make a sharp gasp , but figure I startled him. 

My quiet friend hums at my presence but doesn't say anything. I talk to him about all the things going on last night in the dorm hall I live in. 

We get to our room and we sit at our desks. I notice Taehyung seems to be moving carefully this morning, not just his knee. I notice the makeup trying to cover purple on his neck and guess he had a wild night of sex with that sexy boyfriend of his last night. 

Yoongi walks in and I suddenly forget everything. He is perfection itself. Someday I might get the courage to confess I love him. He sits down beside me after greeting Tae and I take him the minty smell of him. 

Class starts so I pretend to pay attention while I steal glances at the cute puffy cheeks and cat eyes of Yoongi.

**Yoongi P.o.v.**

After waking up against my will and getting ready, I make my way to class. I would sleep in but then I can't see my little mochi classmate. Jimin. The most beautiful and sweet man to walk the earth. He makes my day every single day. 

I mean to confess but I am not sure he will accept it and since we are tablemates in main class, I am scared. 

Maybe I can get Taehyung to find out if Jimin likes me, if I can get the boy to speak. I worry about him. A few months ago he started acting very different, seems to be going through something and trying to handle it alone. I always make sure to tell him I am here if he needs and ear or shoulder but so far, no progress.

As I walk into class I see my Jimin. I walk past Taehyung laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and saying hi. He seems to flinch but shakes his head acknowledging my greeting. 

I sit next to my Jimin. I notice he smells like his usual apple and peach scent I have come to love. As class starts I feel eyes on me. I glance around and think I spy Jimin sneeking peeks at me. I decide to ask Taehyung for help at lunch today. Maybe he can get me information on if Jimin likes me so I can confess. 

Teacher is called out of the room and gives us a lesson to study. I see Taehyung pop in earphones and smile. He always sings low volume when this happens and the whole class loves it. His deep husky voice is beautiful background noise for studying. I am sure Taehyung doesn't realize he does it or that we all enjoy it. 

**_Trying to set things up so this chapter is a bit of character setup and daily schedule set up_**.

**_Bear with me, it's my first book. :)_ **


	6. just another day in college part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more college things

## Just another day in college. pt 2

During class:

Teacher Minho says today we need to write an essay on last weeks main lesson. It needs to be an outline, a first draft, a corrected draft and final product. We have this week, it's due Friday. He explains we can use today to consult each other for refreshing, ideas on theory and such as long as our talking is about the project. He then opens his laptop and tells us to carry on.

Yoongi and Jimin tell Taehyung to turn his chair around and sit at their table. He obediently does so , bringing his pencil and notebook with him. The 2 boys start talking about the lessons while Taehyung quietly takes notes. Their efforts to get him to talk are to no avail, he is quieter than even usual. 

Jimin reaches over and pats his arm saying "you know buddy, we are here if you need to talk to us about anything bothering you. You seem distracted and sad today." 

They watch as he flinches at the touch , his eyes get a momentary panic look and he mumbles incoherently. Suddenly he gets up, grabs a bathroom pass off teachers desk and walks out of class. 

Yoongi asks Jimin "did he flinch when you touched him?" 

Jimin nods yes and chews on his bottom lip. 

Yoongi reaches over and touches his lip "don't do that to those pretty lips" then panics internally realizing what he did. Meanwhile Jimin is panicking because his crush just touched his lips and called them pretty!! The classroom door suddenly opens and shuts loudly. All the students look up to see the secretary talking to teacher Minho. Minho addresses the class that he will be right back.

Meanwhile in the bathroom:

Taehyung is sitting on the counter crying. Jimins touch was light but it hit a cut from last night that is fresh and it stung when his shirt material dug into it. He also realizes he flinched and is ashamed that he was afraid of his gentle friend. He notices he's been gone too long and washes his face, drying it with his shirt sleeve and heads to class. 

Upon returning, he sees Minho is missing. It's not his concern so he returns to his chair, gathering his things back on his own desk to start his outline, muttering sorry to his friends. The 2 boys decide they are going to make him laugh at lunch and bring him out of this funk. He is too pretty to be so sad.

Minho returns to the classroom with a student in tow. None of the students have seen him before. He is tall and beautifully built, thin but muscular. His fluffy black hair is parted in the middle framing big beautiful deep black eyes. Structured cheekbones and a small mouth with bunny teeth round out the perfect face. The girls all make little gasps while most of the boys look on either jealously or lustily. 

Minho speaks "Class, this is our new student Jungkook. Please welcome him warmly and take care of him. Taehyung please raise your hand." 

Tae looks up at his name and his jaw drops at the sight of the beautiful boy standing up front. Jimin pokes him, "Raise your hand dude." Tae obliges. 

Minho says "Jungkook, this is Taehyung. You may go sit with him from now on." 

Jungkook smiles a big bunny smile and walks over to sit down. 

Minho instructs the students to return to their work and tells Taehyung "Please let him look over your notes for the week so he can catch up to the rest of class while you all work on your projects this week. Jimin, Yoongi, please also help Jungkook. Thank You."

Taehyung goes through his folder and pulls out notes from the week and slides them over without a word. 

Jungkook: "Thank you Taehyung" and smiles. 

He then frowns as the breathtaking beauty beside him goes back to hunching over writing , only making a hum in return. 

Jimin pokes him from behind and motions him to turn around. After he does, Jimin says "Taehyung is very quiet and shy. Don't be insulted please. He is our best friend but he has a hard time socializing. We will gladly help you catch up,but TaeTae has the best notes for us to work from. " 

Yoongi agrees and the 3 boys start talking, exchanging names, ages and begin discussing what the class is doing. 

As this is happening Taehyung is listening to every word , loving the sound of Jungkooks voice. He is having a massive internal conflict. He was instantly attracted to the boy and his voice is soothing his soul, but he feels guilty because he has a boyfriend. Why is he having an attraction to someone when he is "happily in love"? He sighs heavily, not realizing the 3 boys all look over. 

The lunch bell rings and Jimin and Yoongi tell Jungkook to follow them. All 3 boys gather their things and wait for Taehyung. 

The boy tries to start making an excuse and Yoongi says "Oh no you don't. You are coming with us and not wandering off alone to be antisocial." 

He grabs his arm and pulls him up. Taehyung gasps and pulls his arm back. Yoongi stammers "I, I didn't mean to startle you!" 

Taehyung says "It's ok Yoongi. I am fine. Let's go eat". 

Jungkook is shocked. Taehyungs deep velvet voice runs right through his body pooling in his stomach and groin. He instantly has thoughts of what that voice moaning beneath him would sound like , then silently scolds himself and walks with the trio to the cafeteria for lunch. 

**_Sorry for the 6 days of no updates. I will probably update on tuesday nights as thats my time off from work. I hope you are enjoying this setup so far._**








	7. Lunchtime

Tae is nervous. He can't help but think his friends are going to notice he is in pain and flinching at touches. He hopes nobody touches him at lunch. 

The 4some of handsome boys make their way to the lunchroom , all the girls and most of the boys staring and making flirty noises at them. Taehyung ignores it all ,staring at his feet. Jimin waves adoringly at his fans , smiliing brightly. Yoongi casually walks , he knows he looks good but isn't an attention seeker. Jungkook is amused at the antics of the fellow schoolgoers. He decides to grace them with cute bunny smiles and giggles internally at their reactions. 

The boys take a seat in the corner of the lunchroom, their normal table. They are joined by some friends, Yugyeom, BamBam, Jackson and Jinyoung. They learn Mark , JB and Youngjae have gone off campus , skipping again. Taehyung is quiet but enjoying the antics of his friends. It's so hard to resist talking to them , but rules are rules and he was told don't talk to anyone. He listens to the boys introduce them to Jungkook and smiles to himself at the sound of the new boys soft voice. BamBam instantly started flirting with Jungkook, annoying Taehyung. He smiles when Jackson scolds him and pulls him onto his lap, effectively ending the flirting. 

Jungkook is loving this group of lively boys. They all seem very outgoing and genuine in their affection for each other. He notices Yoongi giving heart eyes to Jimin and Jimin returning them in secret. He realizes they don't get each others feelings and thinks something needs to be done about that. Stealing his own loving glance over at the beauty named Taehyung, he scowls. He noticed the covered hickey before but now he thinks he saw a large bruise on the boys arm when he was scratching and his sleeve moved up. He watches closer and notices Taehyung maintains a personal space distance from the others when possible and flinches anytime Jimin reaches over to hug his side or rub his back. He has seen this behavior before and it upsets him. He decides to secretly ask Yoongi about Taehyung later when the boy isn't around. 

"I don't feel good, I think I will go home." The sound of Taehyungs deep voice stating this makes everyone look over. Yugyeom offers to drive him home which earns him a thoughtful look while Tae bites his lip thinking it over. 

He nods and the 2 get up to leave, Taehyung limping a slight bit. 

They stop as Jimin runs to grab a hug from Taehyung , who emits a gasp quietly and tears almost look to come to his eyes. Jungkook scowls. 

Jimin kisses Taehyungs cheek and says "Let me know if you need any help with homework". Taehyung nods and leaves with Yugyeom. Jungkook again notes the limp and the way Taehyung seems to hunch a bit like he is protecting himself in a personal space bubble. 

Nobody in the group notices the boy at another table watching and texting on his phone. He snaps a picture of Jimin hugging Taehyung and gets up to walk out behind the 2 boys who just left.

Following the 2 boys , he snaps a few more pictures, including one of them getting in the car together, Yugyeom with his hand on Taehyungs back as he puts him in the car. He smiles, today he has earned a good paycheck. He sends the texts out to his boss and whistles merrily as he walks back inside to watch this new kid. 

** ** I am going through making some minor changes to help plot and also separate out dialog to make it easier to read. I hope this change helps** ~Jaxie~ **


	8. Tracing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, the shadier side of the story

## Chapter 8. Tracing

Bogum arrives at work and goes to his office, nodding at employees and friends on the way. Jhope follows him with a cup of coffee. They sit and begin some idle chitchat asking about each others mornings and whatnot. 

Bogum asks Jhope "Is it possible to put something in a phone to make location traceable at all times, also is there a way to have messages sent to one phone also sent to another secretly?" 

Jhope " yeah, Namjoon has tracers we can put in phones, he has them in all the Black Moon employees" (black moon is the name of their illegal business of weapons trading, secretly run out of the underground part of the nightclub) "as for the message copying, talk to Namjoon, his guys might have some ideas. Is this club business or private?" 

Bogum : "private, I need to keep tabs on Taehyung. I don't like when he is out of my sight and I can't protect him properly." 

"well" Jhope replies, "joon isn't busy right now so pop on up to his office and ask, he will understand the reasoning". 

Bogum thinks a moment and decides to do just that and heads on up. 

Jhope returns to his beloved bar to clean it and make it look top notch for the days business. During the daytime It's all white napkins, cocktail glasses and pretty little appetizers made from the kitchen for the business crowd and he prides himself on having the classiest business class lunchbar in the district. He thinks about the talk with Bogum, finding the message copying to be a bit extreme, almost controlling , as if he doesn't trust his boyfriend. Anyone can see Taehyung thinks the sun rises and sets on Bogum, so the measure seems odd. He brushes it off and returns to tidying up, wiping down each and every bottle and glass. 

Namjoon is reading reports from Black Moon when Bogum knocks at the door. He smiles and welcomes the manager into the office, hugging the man fondly. 

"What brings you to my office this fine morning". 

Bogum smiles and says " Well, Jhope and I were talking and he said you might be able to solve my problem." 

Joon :" What problem is this?" 

Bogum : "I feel anxious when Taehyung isn't around me to protect him, he is too gentle and I would like to be able to track where he is in case anything ever happens. Being in our business, I feel it's not a bad idea to keep tabs on our significant others". 

Joon smiles " I have just the thing. We use them in our phones for the other business. Go downstairs to the I.T office and see Changkyun and Minhyuk. I will call and tell them you are on your way. They will get you all set up. I think you might be right about keeping tabs on them. Maybe we should also discuss security for the homes. Business on the Blackmoon side is picking up , being safe is a top priority. " 

With that, he motions his manager to be on his way. 

Bogum smiles and begins to head down when his phone dings. He checks it to see some messages from Yuta. He frowns and gets very angry at the pictures he is sent of Taehyung at lunch with a bunch of good looking boys and being touched repeatedly by that Jimin boy. Taehyung knows he is HIS property and isn't supposed to let people touch him, much less hug him. He is seething angry at this point. Then, another message, showing Taehyung get into a car with a tall handsome man. He will deal with this later, first he needs to get the stuff from Minhyuk and Changkyun. He plans his punishment as he walks. 








	9. Getting to know the crew

## Getting to Know the crew

Jungkook decides this is the time to get to know his new group of friends and possibly get information on his beautiful angel.

"Hey Jimin, How long have you guys known each other?'

Jimin smiles wide. Yoongi rolls his eyes knowing whats coming.

"OMG, I have know TaeTae since we were little and these guys here and I have gone to school for 6 years together and Yoongi has lived next door to me for 5 years and now we all live either in the dorms close or nearby at home like Tae"

"Jimini, breathe honey" This was from Yoongi, which caused laughter all around at the table. 

Jimin smiles and continues much slower. " Sorry, I get excited. Anyways these guys BamBam, Jinyoung, Jackson and their missing friends Mark, JB and Youngjae along with Yungyeom who took TaeHyung home call themselves Got7. They have their own club name." 

BamBam gets up and clings to Jinyoung "We are the super cool club. 7 luck friends together forever, no matter what. We have planned out everything after college and plan on opening a business together." With that he smooches Jinyoungs neck and goes to sit by Jackson.

Jackson speaks up "So, before I open up I have a serious question for you if you don't mind." He peers at Jungkook. 

Jungkook nods and replies "Sure, ask me anything. Thats how people get to know each other."

Jackson "I would like to ask what is your sexual preference OR do you have any problems with people that like others of the same gender. I know it's a personal question but it's important to me."

Jungkook glances at the group, chewing on his lip. He sees no malice in any pair of eyes so decides to be up front. "I am attracted to males myself. I hope this isn't a problem, if it is I will say good day and leave you guys alone and hope there are no hard feelings."

Everyone claps and there are some squeals and he finds himself wearing BamBam on his back. 

Jimin smiles and says "so Jackson is dating Mark who you will meet later. JB is dating Jinyoung. BamBam is dating a guy out of school named Minhyuk. Yugyeom is single but he was dating someone who cheated on him. Youngjae likes men too but hasn't settled down. Yoongi and I are single." Jungkook notices Yoongi looking sad at his lap at this statement after watching Jimin with adoring eyes all this time.

"Ok, this will take some time to memorize. What about the quiet boy, Taehyung." Jungkook asks, noticing the sudden change in demeanor of Yoongi and Jimin.

Yoongi speaks up "Taehyung is living off campus with his boyfriend Bogum. We don't see them together much at all. Tae goes home straight after school and doesn't go out anymore."

The schoolbell saved them all from more discussion and the boys gathered their bags and cleaned up their lunch mess, heading to classes. 

** This is a small chapter to introduce the couple. I have injured my left shoulder and its making sitting down typing difficult. So please excuse my current slow updates as I heal** ~Jaxie~


	10. after school

## After school.

** Tae **

Yugyeom pulls up to Bogum and Taehyungs house and stops the car. Taehyung glances at him with those beautiful big doe eyes and mumbles "Thank you" in that husky voice of his. Yugyeom sighs and says "Anything for you, you know that. See you tomorrow?"

"yeah , I will be at school. Have a good night" . With that, Taehyung grabs his backpack, gets out of the car and heads in the house. 

Yugyeom watches the boy he secretly loves walk into the house with a limp. He's worried. Taehyung has changed so much in the past year. He's quiet and withdrawn, avoids physical contact with others and seems frightened of actually being touched. It makes no sense because last year he was the mood maker of the group, a bubbly happy boy whose boxy smile made everyone fall in love with him. He decides he needs to talk to Yoongi, he has noticed the mint haired man has been watching Tae closer lately. With that thought, he drives back to school to meet up with the friends.

Taehyung locks the door behind him. Rules of the house. he decides, since it's early he better clean up and change and go to the club to do his assignment. He has to look his best to go to the club. Rules. He takes a quick shower, does his hair parted in the middle and goes to pick clothes. He settles on Maroon pants in a soft fluffy material and a lavender blouse type shirt with big cuffs. He then texts Jimin asking him to collect the homework for him today and drop it off in the mailbox later as he won't be home. Pocketing his phone, he grabs his backpack and keys and heads out to walk to the club. He stops suddenly, realizing he never told Bogum he left school. He writes a quick text _I left school early as I didn't feel good. I have washed and changed and am walking to the club to do my assignment. I am sorry I didn't write to let you know earlier, I was feeling sick._ Hepockets the phone again and walks. 

Arriving at the club the doorman nods and opens the door for the young man. Tae walks over to the bar to check in with Jhope who smiles brightly. "Taehyung, aren't you supposed to be in school?" 

Tae " yeah, I don't feel great so I left and decided to come work on my assignment here if that's ok." 

"of course it's ok. Why don't you head into Bogums office and use the extra table he has there for you. I will inform him you are here once he returns." Jhope holds his hand up in the direction of the office in question, making sure not to touch Taehyung. He knows the young man is not a fan of being touched these days. 

Taehyung walks to the office, letting himself in and sets up shop on the table Bogum has set at the side of the office opposite his desk for Tae's use. He turns on some music on his phone , quietly and begins going over the notes from last week and penciling out his outline. He can see out into the club from this vantage point since the office curtains are open. It's a lovely view from above as the office is upstairs along with the other important offices. They all look down onto the main part of the club. The offices can see the club, but you can't see into the specially tinted windows from down there. He takes a moment to watch Jhope working the bar. Tae wishes he could he that happy and carefree. He returns to his studies. Bad grades equal punishment, so he makes sure he always gets the best grades he can. 

Jhope sends a message to Bogum that Taehyung has arrived and is doing homework in his office. He sets his phone aside and smiles brightly and helps the customers that arrived. He truly enjoys his job. He knows he is a fantastic bartender and well loved by his clientele. He makes idle chat with the 2 frequent men , asking about their days and giving congratulations at their announcement they have finally begun dating each other. He goes back to weighing bottles of alcohol for inventory when he hears a small cough. He is startled to see Taehyung out of the office , standing in front of him. 

"I forgot a drink and I am a little hungry". Taehyung says in almost a whisper. He isn't supposed to bring attention to himself. 

Jhope smiles. "Ok. I will have your usual made and brought up. Why don't you run along back upstairs and wait ok. " With that , the boy vanishes with a small smile. Another daily customer asks "Who was that boy? I don't remember seeing anyone that beautiful here before." Jhope frowns and replies "He is one of the managers boyfriends. Best to forget you saw him. He is very much spoken for." Jinsun sighs "Of course, he is far too pretty to be single. Can I have a glass of rum and coke and a single snack plate please?" Jhope grins "Absolutely. I will have that right up. You guys want the tv on?" All 7 men at the counter nod and say yes , so he turns it on and leaves them the remote. 

Kihyun comes out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a Dr. Pepper. "Is this for Taehyung?" 

"yes, mind taking it up to him in Bogums office?"

"Not at all, I will be right back." Kihyun grabs a pack of chips to go with the lunch and heads on up. He finds the boy writing at the desk, books and notebooks all over. He sets the lunch down, startling Taehyung. "I am sorry, I thought you heard me come in."

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention. Thank you for lunch Hyung." 

Kihyun says "you are most welcome" and heads out. At the door he takes a good look at Taehyung. He is losing weight and looks generally very sad. Maybe Bogum should spend more time at home with the lovely boy. 


	11. unexpected

## Unexpected

Bogum arrives at the IT office. He walks in to be greeted by Changkyun and Minhyuk. These 2 men are brilliant at their jobs and a delight to look at. They were expecting him.

Minhyuk "Namjoon said you have an interesting project for us that may benefit the company?"

_ (I will be using initials for dialog from now on to save typing. As kpop fans I am sure you are used to this and will figure it out lol. In this case Bogum is B. CK for changkyun, NJ is namjoon. MH for minhyuk. you get the point I hope) _

B "yeah, I have some interest in tracing my boyfriends phone for security. He is often walking alone places while I am at work and I worry someone might try something. He is at this club a lot with me , so connecting us is very easy. It's easy to see he is my boyfriend."

ck "yes, that actually makes a lot of sense. We use them in phones and clothing of our company for the same reason. If anyone came up missing during a mission we can easily find them as long as the small trackers aren't damaged or removed. Min has one in his watch, I have one in this necklace. See how small they are?" He hands Bogum an earring that's a touch heavier than it should be. 

B : " I can't see anything." 

CK :"That's the point. We can wear normal apparel with these and they shouldn't be discovered. Now, do you have his phone or anything he wears daily with you?"

Bogum is about to reply when his own phone dings with a message. He holds up a finger signalling the 2 men to wait. The first is a message from Taehyung saying he doesn't feel good and left school early and is heading to the club. The second is from Jhope saying Taehyung is in his office. "No, but he just go to my office. Give me a while and I will bring his phone down. I also wanted to talk about if it's possible to have messages sent and received on his phone sent to another secretly?"

MH " Yes, we can. We have done it in the past when we think one of our men might be leaking information. Just bring his phone and something else to put trackers in and we can get it done in a few hours."

Bogum nods and heads upstairs , very happy.

CK and MH glance at each other. Ck "well, tracking the kid seems normal and wise, but the messaging isn't normal for a boyfriend. I wonder if he told Namjoon about that. Is he worried he is cheating or is this a possible company security breach?"

Mh "He is probably thinking the kid is cheating on him with this behavior. I hope it's nothing more serious and will solve itself. Let's get the trackers and stuff ready. "

Bogum arrives at his office and gently opens the door. As he slips inside he can't help but be proud of his beautiful his Taehyung is. He looks so elegant dressed like this. The feminine style hugging his curves. There isn't a prettier man anywhere and he gets to call him HIS. He recalls the message saying Tae wasn't feeling good. He will be gentle today just in case somethings wrong with him. He can't have him getting sick and needing doctor attention. He suddenly remembers the texts from Yuta and gets angry. That has to wait. Not at work. Not today. Today Tae is sick and needs to be babied. He calms and walks over to the boy, gently running his fingers over his back , making Tae jump. He smirks to himself but sits down on the couch nearby, patting his lap. "Come here Tae." 

Taehyung inwardly screams No, no no. But, he obediently gets up and walks over standing in front of Bogum. He gets pulled down onto his lap and finds himself being held gently. He leans his head on Bogums shoulder , wrapping his arms around him lovingly. This is what he misses, the tender moments. He closes his eyes and feels Bogums lips on his. He kisses back happily and receives a deeper kiss for it. A nibble at his bottom lip causes him to open his mouth allowing Bogum entry. Bogum pulls him onto his lap properly , one of Tae's legs on each side of him, facing each other. 

Bogum loves this cuddly side of Tae and decides to enjoy it. He deepens the kiss and rubs his back , gliding his hands down to the curve of his plump ass. Hearing Tae's breathe become uneven, he feels himself getting turned on. He continues rubbing his back while kissing him deeply. He moves one hand up to caress Tae's jawline, Tae leans into the hand and makes a little sigh. Tae's hands begin to wander over Bogum very gently, a rare treat indeed. Bogum starts to unbutton Tae's shirt and press loving kisses on the beautiful torso. He suddenly feels very guiltly and ashamed when he sees the bruises. He knows Taehyung doesn't deserve that , he just can't stop himself lately. He kisses the bruises saying sorry while holding his hands on Tae's waist to keep him in place. Tae hums happily running his hands through Bogums hair , kissing the top of his head. Bogums phone rings suddenly, it's Namjoon.

B: "Sorry baby, we can finish this later. Business calls."

Tae "Ok. I will do my homework. " He goes to get up but is pulled back and kissed gently again.

B "Take it easy today. Take a nap or something. Your message said you don't feel good, I don't want you getting sick. There is a pillow and blanket in the cabinet in the washroom. "

Tae nods "Ok, if you are sure."

B "Just be a good boy and do what I said ok. We will finish this tonight at home. I need your phone please. I will install the latest updates. "

Tae walks to the table and gets the phone handing it to Bogum. Then he goes to get the pillow and blanket and lays down. Bogum asks for the password. Tae "The one you set for me. I haven't changed anything."

B "You are such a good boy. Now sleep. I work late so you have plenty of naptime. I will close the door and tell Chen to keep and eye on you. " With that he kisses Tae and tucks him in and leaves.

Leaving behind a very happy but confused Taehyung who decides to roll with it and snuggles in to nap. He grabs the remote turning the tv on to cartoons on low volume and falls asleep within minutes. 


	12. hanging out

## Hanging Out

After School:

The guys all decided to go have food after school. Jungkook finds himself being invited and couldn't be happier. He pops off a text to his dad telling him that he made friends and will be home after dinner. 

Jimin decides he is going to spend the time flirting with Yoongi. He sees his target and immediately sits next to him , intentionally close. JB and Jinyoung sit almost in each others laps, Jungkook noticing how handsome a couple they make. He also notes how much they seem to adore each other and it makes him smile. BamBam and Jackson sit next to each other , with Jungkook taking a space in the middle of the bench on one side, Jimin on one side of him and some empty space before BamBam and Jackson. He feels close to Jimin and Yoongi , so sitting here soothes him from the newbie feeling.

Yugyeom arrives along with a stunning looking tall slender man. His features are sharp yet soft and Jungkook can't help but stare at the beauty. Jackson suddenly squeaks and runs to gather the gorgeous man. He Brings him to his seat and says proudly "Jungkook, this is my boyfriend Mark, isn't he lovely? Mark , this is our new friend Jungkook. I think he likes TaeTae" With that , Jungkook blushes and tries to keep his composure as he greets Mark and holds out his hand, which Mark shakes. Mark states "It's nice to meet you and I hope these guys haven't scared you for life yet". Kook laughs and says he actually loves their energy.

Jimin: "Hey Yugs, you dropped Tae off safely?"

Yugyeom : "Yes, I made sure he walked inside before I left. Does anyone know what's up with him lately??"

Jimin "his house right?"

Yg : " yes, he wanted to go home so i took him home. I watched him go inside before I left. "

Jm " weird. He texted me he won't be home and drop his homework in the mailbox"

Mark "He probably got told to head to the club by that crazy boyfriend of his."

Kook "what do you mean crazy?" 

Mark looks pensively at his plate before saying "I just don't like him. Tae changed completely since moving in with Bogum about a year ago. I dislike Bogum for that. "

jackson "Yeah, Tae used to be our happy virus but he started getting quiet and now he is how you met him. We try our best to be there for him but we just don't know what's the cause of the personality shift"  
  


Jm "I miss my taebear. " He looks like he is about to cry.

Yoongi "I think we should go to one of our houses. I want to discuss this where nobody can hear us. "

Kookie "I have a really big house and my parents won't mind the company. We can all go there"

With that, the group gathers their things and cleans the table and area up and heads off walking to Kookies house.

****


	13. The Talk

The group of young men gathers in cars and follows the lead car to Jungkooks house. 

Jimin : "Wow you weren't kidding your house is huge"

Kookie " My parents own a major music company here so we have lots of money"

Mark " dude, you are so cool. Hanging with us when you live like this."

Kookie "well, money can't buy true friends. I didn't tell you because I want people to like me for me, not for dad's money."

Jackson backhugs Jungkook and says "We judge people on how they treat us and others. Everything else is superficial."

The whole group gets chaotic in their agreement until JB calms them down and suggests they get to discussing the situation. 

Jungkook takes them all inside to introduce to his Mom, who says they should go outside in the backyard since its such a nice day out and she will bring them drinks and snacks. She smiles after the group moves outside. She saw the genuine affection they all held for each other and her son and couldn't be happier for her little bunny. She gets her maid and cook to help her prepare a snacktime feast for the lively bunch. Both other ladies are smiling and the 3 chat happily about how happy they are Kookie has such good friends already.

The boys move to the large table under a gazebo and sit down. The air is heavy for a moment as they all decide how to start. They all know something is going on with Taehyung and they are scared of sharing their own ideas because who knows what can of worms is about to open.

Jimin sighs. "Well, I guess we should just start saying what we all think."

Yoongi fidgets with his fingers. He mumbles quietly "I think Tae is being abused."

Mark : "what? I couldn't really hear you, or I hope I didn't just hear that."

Yoongi "I think Tae is being abused, but I am not certain. I also don't know what kind it would be. I could be wrong."

BamBam "Tell me what makes you think that."

Jackson "I think he's right but I will let yoongi start."

Yugyeom " I think so too. He looked unhappy to go home today."

Yoongi takes a deep breath. "It's small things. Nothing big on it's own but today I started thinking about the things I notice. He stopped hugging Jimin back. Jimin now instigates all physical contact but in the past Tae was always super clingy to Mochi like a koala. Same with Yugyeom. When's the last time anyone notice Tae start physical contact or affection or even return it?"

Yugyeom "He doesn.t.. He looks uncomfortable being touched now, even flinches."

Jimin sniffles and has tears in his eyes. "I thought I was imagining that." He starts to cry a bit harder. Yoongi casually moves to hold Jimin in his arms. Kookie takes note and smiles. Mark and Jackson also notice and secretly fist bump.

Mark " Tae is also very quiet. He was the loudest of us and the goofiest. He was the happy pill. Now, these past 6 months or so, he hardly speaks, stares at the ground and keeps a bubble about himself."

Jungkook speaks up "I think I saw bruises under his makeup today. It might have been a hickey though. The one on his arm was definitely a bruise though, it could have been from hitting something but it looked large."

At this Yoongi perked up. "I touched his arm today and he flinched visibly and retreated into himself, pulling his clothes around him.

Jimin " He was limping coming into school walking from home. I assumed either a fun night or his knee acting up."

Mark. "the knee thing isn't real. He limps or walks funny on both sides randomly. Each time its consistent for a few days though."

Kookie speaks up "I have seen this behavior before in an old friend. It turned out his dad beat him and verbally abused him. Tae reacts the same way when people raise their voices. He is withdrawn like Minsoo was too."

BamBam. "was?"

Kookie with tears in his eyes. "yes, was. None of us knew what was happening until it got out of hand one night. We friends spent 2 days at his side in the hospital but he died of injuries from the beating. We could see old scars and bruises while he was unconscious. His mom admitted it later. It's one reason we moved. My parents wanted me out of that neighborhood to stop being around those memories."

All the boys were silent. Jungkooks mom and 2 ladies approach with food and drinks. The boys all happily accept the gifts and assault her with hugs and kisses, which she more than happily received. The ladies walked away back into the house leaving a pack of starving young boys devouring the fresh meats and treats.

The idly chitchat more about homework and sports while eating. As the food munching dwindled down they got back on track with the discussion . 

Yoongi "so, how do we deal with this?"

Yugyeom. "I am close to him. I can try to hang out with him more often and observe. Jimin should too."

Jimin. "absolutely. I think we should attempt to keep him from home later and hang with us or just invite ourselves over after school."  
  


Jackson shouts "NO! Don't go to the home uninvited. If Bogum is being abusive it will go badly for Tae having people over. "

Kookie and all the rest agree. 

Kookie "sleepover? , You can see we have room and my mom loves to have kids to baby."

Everyone gets out their phones texting to tell important people like parents they aren't going home. Most don't live at home but being young they still report to parents on whereabout like responsible young men.

Kookie goes inside to tell mom , who squeals with happiness. The maid goes to get more maids to get rooms ready for the pack of energetic boys. There is an air of happiness amongst the staff, all happy their bunny boy is making friends after the tragedy that made him a bit antisocial. Mom calls his Dad to warn him of the pack so he isn't shocked by the assault of clingy , happy bundles of joy. As some ladies start to make dinner, Mark approaches asking to help stating he has a interest in cooking and loves learning. He is warmly welcomed into the kitchen, the ladies more than happy to spend time with the handsome youngster. 

The rest of the boys watch tv and chat loudly with some small conversations about Tae going on. The boys think they have a good plan set on how to protect Tae without him noticing while they figure out if their ideas are correct, all of them hoping they are wrong.


	14. A big promotion

## a big promotion

Tae was still sleeping soundly when Bogum re-entered the office. He decided to let him sleep and do some work quietly. He was glad the tv was on low volume to provide some background noise hoping it will prevent him typing on his computer and writing disturbing Taehyung. He fixed the blanket on Tae and stared at the beauty for a few moments. He sits at his desk and reflects on the events downstairs just before.

***flashback to when he left Taehyung in his office***

_Bogum took the phone downstairs back to the techies. He recalls Yuta telling him how close that Yugyeom and Tae seem to be and gets angry. He gathers himself as he enters the office to see Minhyuk cleaning some device and changkyun watching what appeared to be surveillance video._

_B : "This is taehyungs phone. the password is 61313. Here is a new phone i just bought to use to have messages sent to and from Taehyungs phone to. Please. He is asleep in my office and we won't leave until after we close tonight so you have some decent time. Is that enough information?"_

_Min " Oh yeah, password is all. The new phone we can set up and all that for you too. You want trackers put in both phones?"_

_B " yeah, sounds like a good idea so my location is also known in case of problems. Good Idea Minhyuk."_

_Min "whats your office extension in case we need anything while doing this?"_

_B " 1701"_

_With that he said goodbye and went to Namjoons office._

_He knocked on the door and heard someone tell him come in._

_NJ : "ah, Bogum , thanks for coming. "_

_Bogum "No problem. What's up?"_

_NJ " I wanted to see if you want to start taking part in some black moon management. You are very good at managing the club and I wanted to give you a shot at the real money. It would mean a pay raise and we could also move you and Taehyung to a bigger house and get you full time surveillance and bodyguards if you wanted. I know you are worried about his safety and I agree. He isn't equipped to handle things if anyone decided to try and get to us by taking him"_

_Bogum thought about this for a moment. This is huge. "Yes, I would love to step up and I appreciate you giving care about Taehyung . He is a fragile piece of art."_

_NJ "we would also have to place a bodyguard on Tae. I assume he doesn't know about Black Moon?"_

_B "NO, he only knows about the legal stuff in the club. Just what he sees. He never asks about anything."_

_NJ "then discreet watching is the plan. We have young men we can place in the school to keep eyes on him and are fully trained bodyguards. Is that ok?"_

_B "We would still be private and alone at home?"_

_NJ laughs. "Oh yes , 1 bodyguard would live at the residence but we can find a house with a garage apartment or something similar. That's where my and Jins bodyguards live, with there being a door between them and the main house in case we hit panic buttons. You could tell Taehyung your new pay raise and Job Promotion means I told you I want you both protected at home."_

_B "Thank you Namjoon. It means a lot to me that you put this kind of trust and responsibility on me. "_

_NJ " I will have your new house ready in a month if thats ok. Would you like to have a hand in picking one out or do you trust Jin?"_

_B smiles. "Jin is a better judge than me and I think he knows Taehyungs style enough to make a good choice. "_

_NJ "ok then , I have work to do as I am sure you do. Monday we will start showing you Black Moon training."_

_Bogum nods and heads up to his office. He smiles at this turn of events. Taehyung will be ecstatic over an actual house. He decides not to tell him until its time to move in and surprise him._

_***end of flashback***_

Bogum starts working on employee time cards, matching them to the finger scans at the time clock and video surveillance. Yes, he makes sure everyone is in the club the whole time they are working and not leaving during clocked in time. He hears a ding and checks his phone. It's Yuta texting.

Y : The group of friends he has at school were discussing Taehyungs behavioral changes and then decided to leave to the newest kids house. I followed them to this address (313 happyland drive) but there is no way to eavesdrop on them. This house is huge and gated. This new kid must be rich with important parents _._

B: what changes??

Y : saying he is quiet and withdrawn and no longer himself.

B : ok thanks for the information. Pick up some money at the bar ok. Tae is in my office so don't come upstairs.

_Y_. : thanks boss. On my way _._

Bogum calls down to the bar. Jhope answers _._

Jhope "whats up bossman? _"_

B : one of my kids is coming in, give him 250 please. Put the slip in the register for my accounting tomorrow. 

Jhope. "ok boss. Will do."

With that Bogum sits back to think. So Taehyung is acting different enough his friends are worrying. He thinks back on yesterday and knows he was wrong. He needs to work on his anger and stop taking it out on Tae or he's going to lose him. He knows Taehyung doesn't deserve it. He is a good boy and obeys implicitly, its himself. He is so jealous because of how beautiful Tae is. He feels he doesn't deserve the boy and he afraid he will find someone better. He looks at his sleeping angel. He sighs. It's time to stop hurting him and trust the boy. He chose him all these years , stuck by him through the beatings. He briefly had a thought about taking him out of school and banning his friends but then fears that's too much and would cause Tae to leave him. He tell himself he will stop hurting him physically and set people like Yuta to watching to make sure the trust is deserved.

at least.....that's what he tell himself will happen


	15. Closing Time

## Closing Time

Bogum is sitting in his office just half hour before closing when his phone rings. He looks and sees Tae is still sleeping. 

B: Hello?

Min : I have those phones sorted if you want to come down for a moment.

B: Ok. Let me wake Tae up and set him by Jhope and I will be down.

Min: Ok. See you soon.

Tae wakes up when he feels something shaking him. He looks up to see Bogum holding a hand out with heart eyes. He takes the hand and sits up.

B: it's time to go home princess. Can you walk?

Tae : yeah. Lemme wash my face real quick please.

B: "sure. I will put the blanket away while you do that." He neatens the office while waiting.

Tae steps out of the washroom and walks to his boyfriend ,who gathers him close for a kiss. "You ready baby?" Tae shakes his head yes and they walk downstairs.

Bogum stops at the bar and motions Tae to sit. "I need you to wait here with Hobi for a few minutes while I make sure all the office workers are gone and computers off."

Jhope "I got him boss." He smiles at Tae and offers him a drink of Apple juice. He watches as Tae turns the chair to watch people having fun, some gathering belongings to leave, others appear to be making plans on who to take home. Jhope motions a bodyguard to watch Tae so he can start closing the bar. The man stands near the boy watching intently to make sure nobody touches him. He knows this is the bosses boyfriend and is off limits.

Bogum walks in the room and is attacked by a smile of absolute sunshine. Minhyuk is bouncy and happy for some reason. 

Min :"I got this all sorted and both phones are tracked and I even got you a necklace and belt buckle for him. I had a ton of fun making this pretty necklace into a tracker. I thought it suits the boys style."

B: "oh yes, he will love this. Thank you for the work. Is there anything I need special to use these?"

Min : "the app is installed on the new phone. Here is the login and password information to install the app on your real phone or computer. The app has his items track codes already stored. When you login you are asked for a user , thats on the paper too. Once you log into your username all your saved devices will be available. If you have any trouble, I also put my cell number in the new phone for you. As for messages, he only has 5 contacts. You will see the information on the new phone and the app with the flower icon."

B: "Wow, you are efficient. Thank you so much. Do I owe you anything?"

Min :"no,we get paid already but we don't mind favors haha. You have a goodnight. I want to get home."

B: "have a good night. Thanks again" with that he takes the phones upstairs. He sees Tae watching people leave and smiles to himself. That boy of his is truly beautiful. He walks over and holds out his hand for the beauty. Tae takes it with a small smile and Bogum can't help but gently kiss him. "Lets go home and finish that earlier activity?"

Tae smiles and nods shyly. The bodyguard can't help but smile at the light blush on the boys cheeks and that cute grin. He asks if he can be released and Bogum shakes his head affirmatively. Tae waves goodnight to Jhope and Kihyun. The 2 men head to the car.

Bogum hands Tae his phone just before starting the car to head home. "I almost forgot to give you the phone back. Sorry baby. I updated all the apps and the software. It should work better. "

Tae "Thank you for doing that. I always forget to update things."

They ride home in silence, Bogums free hand on Tae's thigh. Tae places his hand on Bogums and enjoys the peaceful moment. He is quietly wondering what he has done wrong. Being allowed to sleep all afternoon, being treated sweet, it gives him the feeling of impending doom.

Bogum parks the car and the 2 head into the home. Going to the bedroom, both plug their phones in and grab nightclothes.. Tae heads to the washroom to shower but feels his hand grabbed and stops. He turns around to see Bogum looking at him with lust filled eyes.

Bogum " let's finish what we stopped earlier. I want to hear you moaning my name as I make you feel good. " He kisses Tae, picks him up and carries him to the bed , gently setting him down and crawling over him.

Tae reaches up and puts his arms around Bogums neck and kisses back. Bogum says "take that shirt off please, I want to see that sexy body"

and yes....imma be that author and stop here for tonight








	16. sweet moments

## Sweet moments (mature)

Laying Tae on the bed and moving above him, Bogum leans down to kiss those full lips. Tae kisses back as Bogum asks for entrance into his mouth. Tae moans lightly as he opens his lips allowing him in and their tongues begin to dance with each other as they taste each others mouths. They fight for dominance , Bogum winning in the end and devouring those plump lips as he runs a hand through Tae's hair. Brushing the bangs off his head to plant a kiss there lovingly.

He gets up to take his clothes off, telling Tae to do the same. "leave the boxers on for now". Tae complies and watches is Bogum undress and throw his clothes on the loveseat on the opposite wall of the bedroom. He can't help but admire the lean muscled body of Bogum, his eyes lingering on the boxers hiding the treasures behind them.

Bogum leans over Tae as he lays on the bed and kisses him again, moving his lips down to his neck , instantly finding the sweet spot he knows so very well. He loves that deep moan he gets from his beautiful boyfriend. Tae moves his hands up to rub Bogums back, one hand in his hair kneading it. Bogum can't help but mark the lovely boy beneath him, he wants all the other men to know this boy is claimed, owned. Taken.

He works his way down Tae's body, leaving small love marks all over, teasing over the sensitive buds, pulling those moans he can't get enough of from the deep voice of his lover. He gets to the boxers waistband and stops. He looks up into Tae's face to find the deep chocolate eyes blown out in lust. He kisses the boy once more, savoring his lips, exploring the inside of his warm mouth with his own tongue. Then he moves down to those thick thighs and nibbles the inside of one, lightly biting, loving the gasp and the light jump Tae gives. He reaches up and slowly lowers the boxers, letting the beauty's hard cock free, loving the moan and gasp Tae lets out at the colder air hitting his erection. Dragging the boxers down, he kisses his way down the thighs before tossing the garment to the floor, before leaning back over his lover as he lightly kitten licks the head of Tae's cock, gathering the precum there and licking it down the hard shaft. Taking the head into his mouth he watches Tae's shocked face, before taking it all the way into his mouth, moving slowly up and down , wrenching deep pleasured moans from Tae, savoring them. After a few moments he lays down beside Tae, grabbing him and putting him on top of him. "your turn baby boy, I am at your will."

Tae is in shock, he can't grasp what's happening. Bogum seems to notice the confusion and smirks, grabbing Tae and pulling him down and kissing him. "Tonight , you get to take the reigns baby boy. Make my trust worth it."

Tae wastes no time kissing Bogum deeply, savoring the dominance he is being given. He daringly nibbles on Bogums bottom lip asking for entrance. Gaining it, he explores the others mouth with is tongue before moving down to lick and kiss Bogums neck. He risks a light nibble. Finding no resistance or punishment he gets bold. He licks Bogums neck before putting it all on the line and lightly sucking a small mark on his neck. He leans back and admires his handiwork. "Like what you see baby?" Bogum asks. Tae smiles and replies "I like seeing my mark on you, it's so pretty." B: "Well, I am all yours , do what you will babyboy"

Tae is in high spirits as he is given permission to explore his boyfriends body. He starts slowly licking his way down the collarbone, nibbling gently. He is loving the little noises he is bringing from Bogums lips. He isn't sure what he did to deserve this, but he isn't stupid enough to question it. He will enjoy this night as fully as he can. He works his way down the body of the man he loves, adores, and fears. He kisses and sucks and licks all over the sexy torso, coming to the waistband of his boxers. Removing them with his hand slowly, he kisses each inch that he reveals. Tae is lost to the ecstasy of the moment. As the rock hard erection of his lover is revealed he licks it softly, barely touching it, reveling at the moan the action gets him. He laps his way up and down the shaft, loving the moans and wiggling of his lover. He looks up and says "get the bottle please?" and gives Bogum some huge puppy eyes. He goes back to his licking and nibbling then feels the bottle being pressed into one hand. He takes some of the slippery liquid and coats Bogums hard cock in it, leisurely stroking it, gaining moans and a hand on his own as a reward. 

Tae then gets on his knees and looks lovingly at his boyfriend before moving himself up over Bogums body, putting Bogums hand on his cock "hold that for me" he says as he situates himself over the head and slowly goes down. Ever so slowly he lowers himself onto the hard cock, taking it in at his own pace. Bogum wants nothing more than to slam upwards, but He himself placed Tae in command and he is loving every moment, so he wills himself to stay still. Soon his whole cock is embedded into Tae , the tight warmth delightful and sinful. He lets Taehyung take his time adjusting and soon is rewarded with Tae putting his hands on his chest and lifting his own hips up as he also rolls them, rocking on his cock and he goes up, then bearing down quickly. Both men gasp at the pleasure. Tae begins rocking on Bogums rock, while bouncing up and down on it at the same time. Bogums hands on his hips helping guide him. After a while Bogum notices Tae is tiring and stops him . "get on your knees if you don't mind and I will do the work a while". Tae instantly complies, putting that delightfully plump ass into the air, leaning on his forearms as he puts a pillow under his belly.   
  
Bogum wastes no time shoving his cock hard and fast into his waiting boyfriends enticing entrance. He slams into him hard, balls deep, holding that thin waist. He kisses the dip and the lower part of Taes back before slamming into him repeatedly, smirking when he hears the raise in pitch of Tae's moans as he hits that wonderful bundle of nerves. Adjusting himself to keep hitting that spot, he pounds into that tight heat fast and hard, wrenching cries and moans of pleasure from Tae. He feels himself heating up and the bite in his dick letting him know he is close. Tae moans louder suddenly as he asks "please Daddy, can i cum?" "Yes, Babyboy, cum for daddy now." he says as he pounds the boy hard and fast as he can, his pace stuttering as Tae clenches around him and whines as he releases thick white ropes onto the coverlet. Bogum can't stop himself as he cums deep into Tae, wrenching the boys hips into him to get his seed deeper into the boy, shuddering as his cock continues to pulse with his release. He finally pulls out and gets up. He reaches down to pull Tae with him. 

Sitting Tae onto the toilet lid, he runs hot bubble bath and tells him stay. He goes out to retrieve towels and yanks the dirty coverlet off the bed, tossing it on the pile of clothing on the loveseat. He finds Tae staring at the marks on him with a happy smile. He gets behind him ,nuzzling Taes neck from behind. "You look good with my mark on you. Get into the bathe baby and lets clean up." He gets into the tub, then lets Tae get in, seating him between his legs. The 2 men lay there enjoying the warmth and Bogum washes both of them.

After the bath, both men get into clean boxers and crawl into bed. Bogum gathers his sleepy Tae beside him, kisses him and they drift off to sleep. 








	17. Happy Morning at the Jeon house

Jungkooks Mom Sunmi is happily making a huge breakfast with the help of her 2 maids. The 3 ladies are in high spirits. Last night the house was filled with the loud happy giggles and shouts of a pack of young boys being playful. The 3 women smile at each other and chit chat about how happy they are to see their Jungkook making new friends that seem to really like him. These 3 ladies are not just boss and employee, they are close friends. A friendship forged over years in each others company. They have all raised their Jungkook and he is the most precious human in each womans life. They prepare a feast for hungry boys while they wait for them to wake up. Hearing noises upstairs the women smile knowing the young pack is cleaning up and will be down soon. They set the table , Sunmi walking upstairs to get her husband Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo smiles at his wife. "I hear so much activity and laughter in the house this morning. It's been a long time." Sunmi replies with a kiss " It's so good to see him come out of that shell. We love having such happy affectionate boys filling the house." JW "I imagine you 3 have set up a buffet to serve an army" She smiles and tells him "Better hurry before they all get down there and devour it " With that she helps him dress in comfy clothing and they walk downstairs to find a table full of very energetic and hungry young boys attacking the breakfast buffet.

Jackson "Dude, this is the best breakfast I have ever had. I am moving in"

Yugyeom "fight me for that priviledge, but this is amazing food."

All the other boys are complimenting the food with mouths full, making all 5 adults laugh as they go to their own table. Jungwoo can't help but smile seeing how the 3 ladies sitting with him are glowing with happiness and can't stop looking at and smiling at Jungkook being happy with his pack of friends. It's been a long time coming and they can't be happier. As breakfast winds down Jin makes his way into the kitchen to help clean up. The 3 ladies allow him, answering his questions about how to make certain foods they had for breakfast. They offer to give him lessons if he has the time after school. Jin explodes into hugging them and accepting the offer. Sunmi tells him come with Jungkook home any afternoon he wants to , he can ride in the car they send. At the sound of the butler Mingyu coughing, all the boys gather their things and make their way outside to find 3 vehicles ready to take them home. 

They all verify the plan to get Taehyung to meet them at the park later to go to the fair. Jimin is in charge of calling him and making him come out. The plan is to get him to come out, then smother him with affection at a polite distance hoping to break that personal barrier and let them in. THEN, they will slowly over the next few days/weeks work on trying to get him to start talking and being himself, all while trying to verify if he's being abused or not.

They all get into vehicles letting their drivers know their addresses.


	18. a good morning

Taehyung woke up noticing a few things. He didn't hurt from being hit the day before , it was bright in the bedroom and he was warm and being snuggled. He looked down and saw he was naked and Bogums arm was wrapped around his waist as the big spoon. He carefully turned in Bogums arms and just laid there looking at his face. He looks so innocent sleeping. Yesterday was such a nice day but Tae can't help but worry a storm is laying in wait. He was laying there lost in thought when he was suddenly kissed. He looked and sees Bogums eyes on him, a loving look in them. Tae is so confused but decides not to question this turn in personality and vows to himself to do his best to keep his love happy. He smiles and says good morning as he kisses Bogum back. Bogum reaches up to play with his bangs "Good morning love." Just then a phone rings.

Tae groans realizing it's his phone. "Can I answer that?" Bogum nods and sits up. Tae grabs the phone answering. 

Hi?

Jimin : "Hey taetae. There is a fair going on, would you like to go with me? I don't want to go alone and I miss my best friend."

Tae : "There is a fair? Where is it?" looking at Bogum asking with his eyes if he can go.

Jimin "It's down by the river at the gazebo area. Please please please come with me."

Bogum is chewing his lip but nods his permission. Tae "Ok. What time? I just woke up and need to shower and eat."

Jm "2 hours sound good? I can come collect you." Bogum nods his ok again.

Tae "Ok hyung. I will be ready. Call when you are near?"

Jm "absolutely." They hang up and Tae looks at Bogum. "Thank you."

Bogum "Just behave and remember your rules. No talking to strangers. Let's shower"

As they are in the shower Tae gets brave and kisses Bogum , wrapping his arms around his neck. He gives some puppy eyes as he lets one hand go down caressing Bogums torso. Bogum picks up on the mood quickly and wraps a hand around the back of Tae's head bringing him in for a deep kiss while he lead Tae's wandering hand down to his now growing erection. Tae begins stroking while Bogum moves his hand to Tae's member. As they kiss and stroke each other they enjoy each others moans. Bogum turns Tae around who puts his hands on the wall and sticks his ass out. Bogum strokes down Tae's back and makes a small slap on his ass, loving that bounce that happens. He swiftly inserts himself into Tae who gasps out and waits for Tae to adjust, listening to his breathing as it steadies. Once he hears "ok, I am good now" he slowly thrusts into the boy. He picks up the pace thrusting harder to get more sound from Tae . "I want to hear you scream my name babyboy, cum for me." Tae breathes out "almost there" . Hearing this Bogum slams into his lover hard and fast, he wants Tae to come apart. He feels Tae clenching and his legs beginning to shake and tells him "cum" at which point Tae screams Bogums name as he cums in thick ropes , bending down a bit more as he feels Bogum releasing inside him. After Bogum pulls out , they wash each other off, Bogum being very loving, Tae not questioning the happy moment. They dry and dress and Tae makes breakfast while Bogum watches the tv. As they sit at the table eating in peace Bogum clears his throat. Tae looks up and sees the serious look on his face and sets his utensil down, ready for punishment but not knowing what he did. 

Bogum "so, I am letting you go out but I ask a few things of you. ok?"

Tae " Yes sir. What would you like me to do?"

Bogum sighs and looks at the floor for a moment. Then he looks up, squares his shoulders and speaks : " I want you to enjoy the day and remember how to have fun. I know I have been harsh with you and I apologize for that. Yesterday watching you sleep in my office while I worked, I had a good long look at you and realized I have been wrong. I don't have an excuse for my actions, I won't do that to you. It's on me, not on you. You did nothing wrong. I have taken you from your friends, I have mistreated you, I have hurt you. For jealousy. I can't say it will stop immediately but I am going to try to change. You don't deserve that treatment and I don't want to be that kind of man. I need your help changing but we will discuss that tomorrow. For today, go out, enjoy the day with Jimin. Please, for me and for you. Just please, don't get all touchy feely to anyone other than Jimin. I need time to work on my issues and I am still very possessive of you. I do love you Tae, more than you know." 

His words are stopped as Tae slams into him, wrapping his arms around him and sliding into his lap. Tae grabs his face in his hands "I love you too" and gently kisses him. Bogum wipes the tears in those shining puppy eyes. Just then the phone rings and Tae answers it. He says ok to the phone and hangs up. He looks up at Bogum and says "Jimin will be here in a few minutes. Thank you for the words, I love you and I am so happy to hear those words. I will help you anyway you need." With that he kisses him a quick peck then runs upstairs to pack extra clothes into his backpack. He goes back downstairs and finds Jimin standing there talking to Bogum. "Let me get some water bottles for us and we can go" he says to Jimin. Bogum says to Jimin "keep him safe and in your sight please. If there is any problem, there is an icon on his lockscreen that will call me immediately. Thanks for taking him out to have fun." Jimin tries to hide his confusion but says "of course, and thank you for the information. I promise to keep him safe." Bogum "You guys have fun and just drop him off at the club later please. I will be there until 1am. I assume you will be back by then." With that he smiles and goes to kiss Tae goodbye. "have fun baby." Tae kisses back "I will, thank you". Bogum hands him the phone and keys with a reminder to get dropped off at the club. With that , Jimin and Taehyung go out and get in the car. 

All the while jimin is wondering if they are all wrong. He just witnessed normal couple activities and got a worried boyfriend warning from Bogum. As he turns to peer backwards to back the car out of the drive, he notices the bruises on Tae's arm, they are finger shaped. He then thinks he isn't wrong after all, must have been an act. He backs out and heads off with his precious cargo sitting happily in the passenger side. "Ok best buddy, time to enjoy some bestie time! " Jimin says loudly,making Tae smile and giggle. "Let's do it!"


	19. Snacks and Friends

Tae hums happily in the passenger seat as Jimin drives them to pick up a few others. They stop at a large, pretty Brown and white house. Yugyeom exits the house and crawls in the backseat, reaching around the seat to backhug Tae. Yugyeom also kisses his head in excitement. " I am so happy TaeTae is going today!" Tae smiles "yeah, me too. I miss you guys." This gets his hair ruffled as Jimin scolds to put on safety belts as he backs out of the drive. 

Moving on down the road they stop at an extremely huge and fancy house Tae has never seen. He looks on with wonder as Jimin stops at the gate and pushes the intercom. A voice asks "How can I help you?" Jimin replies "It's Jimin sir. I am expected." "Yes sir. Sorry for the wait, Please drive up to the main door." Tae looks at Jimin who is smiling and Yugyeom is giggling in the back seat "Oh, Tae, Your face is so priceless right now." Tae replies quietly "This house is amazing, what are we doing here?" Yugyeom "You will see." As the car stops , Tae realizes he knows 3 of the vehicles in the drive and is more confused than ever. He is looking at the cars jackson, Minjae and Mark own but rarely drive. Jimin and Yugyeom get out, so Tae follows suit. He is shocked when Jimin just opens the door and walks in like he is supposed to be there, Yugyeom following suit. So, Tae shrugs and follows tentatively, shutting the door behind him. +

What he sees makes his jaw drop. The size of the room and the elegance are overwhelming. In the midst of all this elegance , his friends are all sitting on various seats being their normal loud selves. All of them are excited and comfortable in their surroundings. Just then a lady dressed neatly with a cute white ruffly apron clears her throat which silences all the boys. "Miss Sunmi asks that you go to the dining room for snacks before your outing." The pack of young men get up and walk to the dining room, several kissing the maid on her cheek, making her smile. Minjae tells her "Thank you Yuri." Then he turns to Tae, and says "Well, come on TaeTae. Let's go have a small feast!" Grabbing his hand , Minjae leads Tae into a massive dining room with 2 tables. One is smaller while the other must hold 20 people. There is food all over the smaller one , along with plates and bowls and silverware. The food is currently being gone over by young hungry men. Tae stands there staring , still at a complete loss as to what on earth is going on. 

"Well, hello there Taehyung, I am glad you joined us." The voice beside him startles Tae, making him jump and look. He finds Jungkook there holding a hand out as if beckoning him to go join the others. "Let's go eat. My mom and her cooks make excellent food." Tae looks in shock and can't help but stammer out "T t ...This is your house?" JK "Yeah, my parents kinda have money. Please don't hate me for it." Tae "Why would I hate you for money? That makes no difference to me." JK ruffles his hair, not happy at all with how Tae shrank away a bit at the touch. "It's not uncommon actually. Let's go join before there is no food. Sit with me?" 

With that he leads Tae to gather food. Tae decides to go with the flow as the food looks delicious. He shyly grabs a small plate and starts picking food to enjoy. He then sits between Jungkook and Jimin and snacks while listening to his friends be their crazy selfs. The atmosphere is happy and cheerful and he realizes quickly he misses this, he feels like a stranger looking in. Mark suddenly walks out with another plate of food, showing off the pot of ramyun he has. "I made it myself with these exceptional ingredients. You peasants better enjoy." He gets giggles as friends accept the bowls Mark fills.

Jungkook says "I will be right back." He gets up and walks to the 3 ladies sitting at the bar that is along the wall between the dining room and Kitchen. Sunmi remarks to Jungkook "That is the most handsome young man I have ever seen. Who is he?" 

JK "That is Taehyung, mom. He is the one we were discussing outside yesterday." 

SM "Really? He looks so shy and sweet." 

JK "He is mom. He is also normally affectionate from what I have learned from the others. Or, he was until recently. I assume that is probably the reason behind what you heard us discussing. We are taking him to the fair to hopefully make him realize he is missing life and them."

Sm "I have raised a good boy. I am proud of you. If you boys need any help with him , you know Dad and I are here for you. If he needs shelter to get away, I will keep a room ready for him."

JK " I love you mom." He kisses her with tears in her eyes as he goes to get that apple juice and banana milk he was originally after. Sitting back at the table he gives Tae the apple juice. "I noticed you like this so I grabbed you some." He earns the most adorable boxy smile he has ever seen for his efforts and a breathy "Thank you Jungkook."

What neither notices is that most of the table just saw that smile , which has become so very rare and are dealing with sudden emotions. Jimin backhugs Tae and kisses the top of his head. "I miss you buddy, I am so happy you agreed to go to the fair with us. It's gonna be awesome." 

Tae flinches at the touch but tries to hide it. "I am happy to go. I miss you all too. I am sorry I haven't been myself."

Chaos errupts as everyone speaks at once about how much they miss him, don't worry buddy, and other such sentiments. After a few moments everyone works on finishing their plates, all watching Tae secretly and smiling to themselves , happy he is here. 

Jimin secretly motions to Yugyeom about the flinching. Yugyeom nods letting him know he understands. 

As they finish eating Sunmi comes out and says "Ok boys, I gave Jungkook money for the day for all of you. You are not to spend your own money. Today is my treat for being such good friends to each other and my son, and for not destroying my house during the sleepover. I had my drivers get your cars like I asked you about. They are outside, keys are on the wall Jungkook will show you. Enjoy yourselves and I can't wait to see you again." 

This garners happy yells, some trying to deny the gift and many hugs and kisses upon her person. Then the pack heads out and the house is left silent. The 3 ladies smile and begin cleaning up. All are in super high spirits. +

+++ I hope you enjoy this semi fluff chapter. +++


	20. Kitchen Capers

## Kitchen Capers

**pic is unrelated, I just love it. 

Bogum watches Taehyung and Jimin leave. He is struggling with himself. He wants to trust Taehyung because he knows he deserves it, but he also wants to keep people from touching HIS boyfriend. He decides he can't just stop the possessive part of his personality cold turkey. He will send Yuta and his friend to watch and make sure his Taehyung is safe and nothing happens to him. He tells himself he is only keeping Tae safe.

He picks up his phone to make the call.

Yuta: Hey boss. What can I do for you today?

B: Taehyung is going with friends to that fair down by the river gazebo. I want you to just watch and observe him please. Do not interact. Take pictures of anything suspicious. Call me if you see any of our rivals near him or observing him. Stop at the club and pick up some spending money for the day from Jhope. 

Yuta : Yes Sir. Thank you for the spending money. Am I watching for the usual things like people being touchy, intimacy and the like , or am I just watching him in general.

Bogum struggles with himself for a moment before answering "Both. Your pay will be separate from the spending money based on your reports and his safety. Make sure you take a couple friends and appropriate protection. "

Yuta: Yes Sir. 

Bogum hangs up the phone. He calls Jhope.

B: Hey man. Yuta will be stopping in to get some money to do some jobs for me. Please give him $5000, I will grab the receipt he signs when I get there in a while. Ok?

Jhope : Absolutely Boss. Take it out of club funds, Black moon or from your office?

Bogum : My office. It's personal matters. You know my safe code.

Jhope: Yes Sir. See you when you get here.

Bogum hangs up the phone again. 

He heaves a big sigh, knowing he isn't doing what he promised Taehyung but also knowing he can't help himself. It's too big a step , but he tells himself he is trying and having his men watch Tae is for his protection and safety. With that , he gets ready and heads to the club. 

Jhope and Kihyun greet him. Jhope hands him the receipt from Yuta along with some invoices and paperwork. Kihyun asks if he can have a meeting about a kitchen problem sometime today. Bogum tells Kihyun to follow him to his office, leaving Peniel in charge of the kitchen.

Turns out Kiyhun is worried about a theft problem , but thinks maybe it's just someone trying to feed their family and wants to know how to handle it without shaming an employee and actually finding a way to help the culprit. The thefts are small, a couple of dinners each night, a few products equalling enough to make a dinner for a few people. He assures Bogum no money or alcohol or anything major is missing. It's really only small things, but inventory is so carefully tracked that the smallest amounts get noticed. Bogum thinks about this. The kitchens are not monitored by camera's because there has never been any reason to have them. Occasionally a few "incidents" in the club have been solved violently in the kitchens specifically because knives, flames and no camera's exist. 

Bogum: I don't want to install camera's. But, I have an idea. I appreciate you bringing this to me and I welcome any ideas you have on how to sort it. 

Kihyun : I think maybe let's consider a pay raise across the board. Its been 6 months , so it would not be out of place. Perhaps create and bonus board? If we meet certain goals in the kitchen, bonuses will be handed out monthly? Maybe consider an employee of the month bonus?

Bogum: Those are excellent ideas. You are the kitchen manager. Come up with goals and expectations for the bonus program and the Kitchen employee of the month program. I will send an email to all the departments asking for individual department Employee and Goal program expectations. I think this is worthy of being instituted across the whole club. Well done. Expect a bonus of your own for this.

Kihyun blushes and replies : I will work on this when I have time between kitchen duties. Thank you for placing this trust in me and for caring about the employee issue so delicately. I already have ideas so it won't take me long to get it sorted and sent to you.

Bogum: Good to know. You are a valuable man to this club. Head back down, do not mention anything. I agree, what you have shown me is small and appears to be someone feeding their family. That means we are failing our employee and that falls on me. I will see you in a bit. For now, go back to work and I will be down in a bit.

With that , Bogum goes back to see Minhyuk. He walks in to find the ball of sunshine doing his usual tinkering while singing along to some music. 

M : Oh hi. What can I help you with today.

Bogum : we have an issue in the kitchen that needs to be handled delicately. 

Min: Ok. Hit me with it.

Bogum tells him the problem and asks if he can think of how to find the culprit without being obvious and without actually installing permanent camera's in the kitchen.

Changkyun pipes up : wait right here, I have just the thing.. He gets up and walks into another room, coming out a few minutes later with a few items. He begins to disassemble a small teddy bear and calls the kitchen asking for Kihyun. 

Minhyuk : I get it. Let's just wait and see what he does. 

Bogum:

Kihyun arrives with a coffee maker and the laptop they use to track times on plates being made. He hands them to Changkyun who immediately begins installing tiny camera's into the coffee pot, handing the laptop to Minhyuk to work on. 

C: So Kihyun thinks these items should cover the area in question and catch whats going on without placing actual cameras in the kitchen. 

Ki: The coffee pot is the employee one, it's in the back area where we keep our bags and punch out and stuff. The laptop is located near the refrigerators , so it should be able to catch anyone going in them.

Minhyuk: You won't have to view the footage, we can track it during work hours tonight from here and let Bogum or you know if we see anything that looks like its not going out to customers.

Kihyun : Can you compare it to tickets going through the computer? Employees get free meals during work but it still goes through the computer , flagged as employee meal. 

Changkyun : we have a few hours before opening, I will set up 2 computers so we can track tickets live and compare to what we see. But, we aren't cooks. I am not certain we will know whats being make and used. Is there a way to show us proper procedure from here, so we can notice anything being done out of place?

Kihyun stops to think. I am not working tonight , I can come down here and watch the camera's with you for this first night to explain how things are working. Will that help? Peniel is in charge tonight. 

C: that is perfect. What time can we expect you?

Ki: We start serving around 5, I suspect the problem will occur later at night. How about I arrive around 7? That gives me a little time off.

Bogum sees things are ok without him and excuses himself. "Work with Kihyun and let me know when you find the culprit and he and I will take it from there. I am going to my office. Thank you all for your work." With that he leaves the 3 men to discuss their plans.

Arriving at his office, he immerses himself in his paperwork. He sorts invoices into the computer and pays the vendors accordingly. He doesn't notice the time until his phone rings and he sees its Taehyung. He smiles and answers it.

***author note. So yea, i have no idea how i ended up here. I wanted to add some reality to the club. LOL. ***








	21. Fair and Bonding time

## Fair Time, Bonding Time

As the boys start getting into cars, Taehyung finds himself being the middle of a war. Everyone wants him in their car. Jimin claims him in the end, stating Bogum told HIM to watch Tae. Yugyeom and Jungkook get in the same car before anyone else can react. Many glares are thrown but ultimately they realize they are all going to the same place and calm down. They are just happy he is with them. It's been a really long time. This past year he's been a ghost after school, and sometimes during. 

Once they get to the fairgrounds , the pack of young bouncy men get their hands stamped because Jungkook purchased the unlimited rides ticket for everyone. They file in and decide collectively that they will not partner off today. They will remain in pack formation to stay with Taehyung, cherishing their day with the recluse. They start off on the first ride they come across. After a small chaotic arguement resulted from them all wanting to sit with Taehyung, they did rock, paper scissors to decide a numerical order, which Jimin jotted down on his phone. They will take turns in order. Jackson gets first and sticks his tongue out, mocking them all. Being a bunch of sarcastic goofs, they all had varying dramatic reactions from shocked faces, to pretending to be shot and dramatic fake crying. Taehyung suddenly laughed out loud, full open Boxy smile on display, resulting in cooes and hugs and kisses from his friends. Jackson gathers him up and they get on the ride, 2 per car. 

Jackson : I am so glad you came Tae. We all miss you.

Tae: I see that. I am sorry I haven't gone out much. 

Jackson thinks for a moment and carefully says "you know Tae, if there is anything you ever need to talk about , any one of us would gladly listen and keep it between you and that person. We all love you and will always be there for you. We all love you dude. I love you." As he speaks, he puts a gentle hand on Tae's shoulder, not failing to miss the small flinch as he does so. 

Tae looks at him with tears in those big doe eyes. " I know. I have just been going through things. I can't explain it. I won't make excuses, but I will promise to try to come out of my shell. I love you too." With that he gently pats Jacksons thigh and pecks a quick kiss on his cheek. Then he blushes and peers around. 

Jackson doesn't miss the momentary scared look in Tae's eyes as he scans around the crowd. It's as if Tae is looking around expecting trouble. Behind them, Jungkook and Yugyeom notice the interaction and the way Tae looks at the crowd with wide eyes, then down at his lap. He seems to go instantly submissive for no reason. 

JK : so yeah, I have seen that behavior before. He's looking to make sure nobody saw him give that kiss to jacksons cheek. He's clearly afraid of being caught touching someone intimately or affectionately. 

Yugyeom. "I have seen that exact behavior from him many times over the past year. Anytime one of us hug him or touch him. He wiggles out then looks around guiltily. 

JK " I am 100% certain he's being controlled by that boyfriend."

Yugyeom "it's more than controlling. I am fairly sure he's being physically abused. We just need to prove it and find a way to get him out of this situation."

JK "How long have they been together?"

Yugyeom. "about 2 years I think." This past year is when Tae moved in with him and he became quiet and withdrawn. Soon after he stopped being affectionate and started the behavior you see in front of us."

Yugyeom glances behind them and smiles. Yoongi and Jimin are together and Jimin is practically in yoongi's lap being a baby about the ride swinging back and forth. He was going to bring their attention to Tae, but decides to let the 2 realize they adore each other. He nudges Jungkook, who looks. Yug:" help me get a couple of idiots together?"

JK smiles. "absolutely. They obviously love each other but fail to realize the others feelings."\

Their turn to get off the ride comes up and they collect Tae and jackson and poke them to watch Jimin and Yoongi. Jackson notices and nods at Yugyeom, getting what his friend wants. He collects the 2 as they arrive after getting off the ride. Getting behind the 2 in the middle and throwing arms around both of them , effectively pushing them together as he pushes them to walk to the next ride. Jimins blush is more than a reward.

Jungkook and Yugyeom gather Taehyung. The each grab a hand of his and walk him behind the rest of the pack. Tae tries to get his hands back but realizes it's not happening and lets it happen. Secretly, he is enjoying Jungkook holding his hand. 

None of them notice Yuta and Johnny taking pictures. 

After more rides, more friends declaring their affection for Tae, their willingness to listen to him and their statements of missing him, they branch off into units for doing some of the games. 

Yoongi and Jimin are encouraged to go sit down because Yoongi looks tired. The 2 sit where they can watch all the friends playing the games. Jackson brings over a drink. "Here you go lovebirds, you can learn to share. I foresee much sharing of everything in your future." After admiring the blushes he has caused, he bounces off to Mark and Bambam. They are playing darts to win various prizes. Mark is really good.

Meanwhile, Jungkook and Yugyeom have Taehyung with them. They are shooting targets with guns because Tae has spotted a stuffed tiger he wants. Jungkook is determined to win that tiger no matter what. Tae is clapping and cheering both of them on and even got so excited he put his hands on Yugyeoms shoulders from behind and was hopping up and down. Jimin noticed and poked Yoongi, pointing over when he looks up. They smile at each other. Mark notices the 2 looking somewhere and looks, beaming and poking his friends with him and pointing. Every single one of them got their phones out taking video of Taehyung being Taehyung for the first time in forever. 

Someone else is taking video of the scene to, smirking to his friends that they will be paid very well tonight. 

All the boys go back to their games, some sitting with Yoongi and Jimin. Suddenly a high pitched squeal is heard , making them all snap their heads to Taehyung. They see him happily dancing around , giggling and squealing with joy with a huge tiger plushie in his arms. Jimin grabs his phone to record it and catches a precious moment when Tae bounces over yelling "OMG, thank you Kookie" and hugging him as best he can with the tiger between them. He also captured Taehyung instantly settling down and muttering " I'm sorry kookie." Jungkook took his hand and said "never be sorry for touching me Taehyung. I give you permission and I welcome it. Always be yourself around me, don't hold back. " Tae looked up with shiny eyes and Yugyeom cleared his throat asking "it's getting dark. What are we doing about food and fun the rest of the night. It's only 8pm and we have Tae till 1am. 

Taehyung : "We can go to the club Bogum manages. There is great food, dancing and it is high class and no way I can be late home"

After some discussion Jimin asks "Will it be ok for all of us to go?"

Taehyung : Let me call Bogummie and ask.

Jungkook frowns at the nickname. He is starting to feel something towards the gorgeous Taehyung . Yoongi notices and smiles. He has an idea to run past the boys later when they are alone.

Taehyung gets out his phone and clicks the button to call Bogum to ask if they can move their outting to the club for dinner and hanging out in the safety of the club.








	22. Club Night

## Hanging out

Bogum answers the phone "Hey baby, everything ok?"

Tae: Yes Hyung. We had lots of fun"

Bogum : Had? What does this mean? Aren't you still with them?

Tae : Yes. I was wondering if I can have permission to bring them all to the club? We are hungry and still want to enjoy hanging out tonight until 1am like you said. Is that ok with you?

Bogum : Baby, that is a perfect plan. It's safe here and you guys can be eating good food. I will call down and have them reserve a VIP section and instruct the doormen to let you all in. You can all have anything you want to eat and drink, I will pay for it all. 

Tae : Thank you hyung. We will head straight over after getting to our cars. Are we parking in employee?

Bogum : Yes, thats probably the best idea. I will see you soon. Have fun when you get here. I am in my office working. I love you. Travel safely here.

Taehyung : Ok. I love you too. With this Tae hangs up and looks at his friends. He notices several funny looks but figures they are awaiting his answer. He smiles " he says park the cars in the employee section, they will let us in that lot and he is reserving a VIP section and we can have anything we want to eat and drink, no charge to you guys."

They all cheer and begin walking to the cars. Yoongi walks with Jimin. "Ride over with me?"

Jimin " Who will drive that car?"

JK " I can drive. You ride with Yoongi" With that he walked over to the other car, putting Taehyung in the passengers side. Yugyeom decided to ride with Jimin leaving the 2 alone. Jungkook in his car went first since Taehyung needed to be in the first car into the private employee lot. In the Yoongi car , a discussion was being had.

Jimin "so..... Can i have PERMISSION to bring my friends" PERMISSION!!

Yugyeom :Calm down. We all heard it. 

Jimin : You know what that means?!? He could have just asked "hey, can i bring my friends." But no, he said Can I have PERMISSION?

Yoongi: Babe, calm down. We heard and its more clarification that we are doing the right thing trying to separate him from Bogum whenever we can. Don't get worked up before we go into his very lair.

Jimin blushed furiously at both the scolding and the use of babe. "I am just so upset this is happening to such a sweet person like TaeTae."

Yugyeom mutters very very low , almost to himself "babe"

Yoongi puts a hand on Jimins thigh. "I got that Babe. We have to do this carefully. Now, I want to discuss him and Jungkook."

Yugyeom " I think they would make a great couple. Jungkook stares at Taehyung like he is the whole world to him, even though they just barely met."

Jimin " Tae actually hugged him "

Yoongi " Tae called him Kookie. Did nobody else catch that?"

Yugyeom "So operation Taekook?"

Jimin and Yoongi declare YES simultaneously. Jimin and Yugyeom each call some of the friends in the other 2 cars and explain about the new mission. Operation Taekook is a go.

They arrive at the club. Jungkook follows Taehyungs directions to the employee parking under the club. The guard in the booth recognizes Taehyung who tells him the 3 cars behind are with him , and lets all 4 cars in. He calls the door to announce the arrival of Taehyung. 2 bodyguards arrive at the booth as the boys exit their cars and gather up. They follow Taehyung who recognizes Kai and Sehun and greets them. They ask the boys to follow them. The pack is surprised at this but don't question it since Taehyung obviously knows them and isn't fazed in the least. Walking past the line and into the club past the 4 massive doorguards without any wait, they stop while Taehyung greets the bartender. Then they follow the 2 bodyguards to their VIP section situated near the bar , next to the dance floor. To say they are a bit shocked at the high class situation inside the bar and the VIP treatment is an understatement. Kai tells Taehyung they are to order anything they want from the kitchen and showed the nearest boy the tablet on the table with the menu ordering system. Sehun takes up a seat next to the VIP section Tae and his friends are in. Kai does the same on the opposite side. They boys begin looking at the tablets on the 2 tables in their section, ordering dinner and drinks. Taehyungs phone pings with a text. 

It's from Bogum. "please come to my office real quick."

Taehyung texts back "on my way"

Taehyung gets up to excuse himself. Jungkook grabs his hand and looks up questioningly. Kai stands up immediately and watches. Taehyung says "I will be right back. I am going to Bogums office upstairs and let him know I am here." Jungkook pokes his cheek with his tongue for a moment but lets go of his hand and sits down "ok, but don't be gone long. I doubt these wolves will leave food here long." Taehyung giggles. "I will be only a moment"

Taehyung walks off with Kai behind him, who motioned to Sehun to remain with the boys.

Jimin , mark and yoongi look uncomfortable about Taehyung leaving. 

At the bar, Yuta, Johnny and Lucas are sitting down to continue their watch , since they haven't received a text back releasing them for the evening. Jhope gives them soda's , since he knows they are on duty. 








	23. while you were driving

## While you were driving

**This takes place while the boys are in their cars driving to the club.**

After hanging up with Taehyung, Bogum calls Kai.

Kai" yes boss?"

Bogum" Taehyung and his friends are arriving at the employee parking soon. Please get a VIP section near the bar, where I can see them from my office ready and go escort them in."

Kai "Alone or should I get Sehun?"

Bogum "get Sehun and make sure you are armed. Try to make his friends relaxed and trusting to you and Sehun. "

Kai "got it."

Bogum hangs up and Calls down to the bar to tell Jhope about the party

Jhope "Hobi here, What can I do for you?"

Bogum " Hi. Taehyung is bringing his friends. They are going to a VIP section. Please set it up to charge my card. They can get anything they want. Tell Peniel to oversee the food himself please."

Jhope "Absolutely. Anything else?"

Bogum "No thank you. I appreciate the help"

Jhope "Bye bossman"

they hang up and Bogum laughs. Jhope is such a cheerful man. His cell phone chimes so he picks it up, walking to the window overlooking the club. He can see Kai and Sehun instructing some employees setting up the VIP section for his Taehyung and friends. He checks the texts and his good mood is trashed.

It's from Yuta and it's pictures of Taehyung and his friends. Hand holding with that Yugyeom and some unknown kid. Hugging that unknown boy with a stuffed tiger in his arms. Being backhugged by Jimin and Yugyeom. Sitting in a ride with Jackson whispering in his ear. His jealousy runs rampant and the urge to break things almost overtakes him. He breathes deep and tries to settle down. He promised Taehyung he would work on this jealousy. He knows Taehyung is naturally affectionate. It's one of the things he fell in love with. Looking at the pictures with a calmer outlook , only 2 pictures trigger him. A kiss to Jacksons cheek and the hugging of the new kid. He isn't fond of the pictures of the group hugging him and kissing him, but he can understand their enthusiasm. Their friend who they seem to adore has returned to their fold and they need to show him they care and touch him to make themselves feel better. 

He watches the club to calm himself. Taehyung didn't do anything wrong here. It's all his own insecurities. As he observes, he sees his beauty walk in and greet Jhope. He watches the group of young men respectfully file into the club, appreciating their expressions of appreciation of the environment. They follow Kai to their section and gather up in seats. Taehyung sits beside the new unknown boy, who is far more handsome than Bogum would like. Jimin is on his other side with the pale one he knows to be Yoongi next to Jimin. He recognizes Yugyeom who is with the one he thinks is named Jinyoung. He is glad he recognizes all but the 1 boy. No strangers are with his boyfriend. After watching Kai talk to Taehyung and sit down, he texts Tae. He appreciates that the boy got his phone out immediately and replied quickly. That obedience went a long way to soothing his earlier anger. He goes to the couch and sits down awaiting the beauty.

Taehyung walks into the office , not bothering to knock. He is allowed in here without hindrance. He finds Bogum on the couch and walks over to stand in front of him. Bogum reaches to him and pulls him down on his lap.

Bogum "were you a good boy today?" As he asks he kisses Taehyung. 

Taehyung " Yes sir. "

Bogum "did you respect my rules and wishes?"

Taehyung nibbled his bottom lip before hanging his head and replying honestly "No sir. Not completely."

Bogum " Tell me what you did, my angel."

Taehyung "I got emotional about being out with friends and gave Jackson a peck on his cheek. I also allowed them to hug me and hold my hands. I let Jimin hang on my back." He fiddles with his fingers in his lap , biting his lip still, head down.  
  


Bogum " hmmmm. I see. You look guilty about something. Anything else to tell me?"

Taehyung "yes" he whispers quietly.

Bogum puts a finger under Taehyungs chin and lifts his head up. "Look at me. You are being honest, you are not in trouble. You are being a very good boy."  
  


The praise makes Taehyung visibly relax. "Jungkook won a stuffed tiger and gave it to me and in my excitement I gave him a hug. I am sorry and I won't do it again."

Bogum "I don't know this name. New friend?"

Tae "He started school with us this week and has been hanging out with the group because he is sitting with most of them during classes."

Bogum "Show me which one he is."  
  


Tae gets up and goes to the window, knowing nobody can see them inside from down there. "He is the tall one next to Jimin near Kai "

Bogum thinks to himself. Taehyung just willingly told him everything he saw in the pictures, despite being visibly afraid of punishment. He earned his freedom from punishment tonight.

Bogum "Go on back to your friends while I finish my work darling. You are a very very good boy tonight , telling me the truth. I might reward you when we get home. Try to remember I can see you and don't make me jealous?"

Taehyung kisses him gently and hugs him, snuggling under his chin. "I will remember my place. Thank you. I love you bogummie."

Bogum kisses the top of his head. "I love you too baby boy. Go enjoy yourself" With that he pats Taehyungs well endowed ass and sends him on his way. He watches the window and sees him return to his friends. Of note, he notices that Yoongi has gone to the bar and is having a very friendly conversation with Jhope. They appear at ease and comfortable, like friends. He makes a mental note to ask about this later. He gets his papers from his desk and stations himself on the couch to keep and eye on the group of boys. He calls someone on his cell. "Come to my office, I have a job for you."

He has decided to look into this Jungkook. He sees how the boy is looking at his Taehyung. He knows a threat to his boyfriend status when he sees it. 








	24. House Hunting

## House Hunting

Bogum was sitting on the couch going through emails on his laptop when a knock came on his door. 

"come in"  
He hears the door open and feet walking to him. The man sits down on the chair next to the couch Bogum is on. 

A deep voice says "You called me boss?"

Bogum: Yeah, thanks for coming Mingi. You see my boyfriend down there at the VIP table?"

Mingi looks down to where that section is and quickly picks out the boy. He's beautiful and tall, so he stands out. " I see him, those his friends from school?"

B: Yeah, and Jimin who he grew up with. He's the small one next to Tae's left. The reason I called you here is the one on his right, next to Kai.

Mingi takes a good look at the young man. Something about this one is familiar. "He looks familiar, but I don't know why."

B: For you to think he is familiar is concerning. I want you to look into this boy, find out everything you can about him please. For starters, he is named Jungkook and he goes to school with Taehyung. He has classes with that group you see down there. That's all Tae said about him when he was up here after arriving. I hope that's a good start."

M: Yeah, that's a great start. It means we also have his age range along with the name and where he goes to school. Let me grab my laptop from my office, I will be right back sir."

Bogum looks down at the group. Every single one of Tae's friends is touchy feely. The only ones not being so are Tae and that Jungkook. Probably Jungkook is too new to be touchy yet while Tae is being obedient. He can't help but smile at that thought. He is actually happy to see the boy obeys even without the violence. Perhaps they can move on to a much happier era in their life now. He goes back to scrolling through company emails. Someone knocks on the door and he says "come in."

Namjoon enters the office with Jin beside him. "Hey Bogum. I brought Jin with me, he has some houses for you to look at if you have time?"

Bogum motions them to sit on the other small couch "Yeah, I am just going through company emails and paying vendors. I could use a break haha."

Jin smiles brightly and Bogum can't help but admire how beautiful the man is. Namjoon sure is a lucky man. Jin moves over with his laptop and brings up a webpage he had open. The house in the picture is breathtaking. "This house is next to ours. You can actually see ours in the back there. It's a beautiful home in a guarded community and there are no other houses near these 2 for about 1/2 a mile. Those houses just happen to belong to other members of Black Moon. They aren't the largest houses, but they are spacious and beautiful and look at that view. Plus with all of Black Moon around, it's a very safe location for someone like Taehyung, who I understand knows nothing about Black Moon.

Bogum can't help but like this house and all it's safety mentioned. "It's really beautiful but all those windows. Taehyung likes curtains. At night every night he lowers the blinds and closes all the curtains and fluffs them out just so. "

Jin smiles. "I can appreciate that. Let me show you a few more." He pulls up a large grey and white house that is stunning.

"Now this house is not far from ours, less than 10 minutes drive I believe. It's very large but the price is great. There are windows, but unlike the river house, these can be curtained and not take away from the houses beauty. There are concrete walls behind those trees that you cannot see. There is also a separate small house for bodyguards to live in. I think it has 4 bedrooms. Both houses on the property have 2 car garages with room outside for more. That door in the bottom goes to a basement area that contains an arcade room and a fully fleshed out personal gym, and a home theatre."

Bogum "I really think Tae would love this house. Do you mind if I call him up to show him?"

Both men look up at him "Is he here?" Namjoon asks.

Bogum points to the VIP section. "He wanted to party with his friends and I decided to foot the bill personally and have them here where it's safe."

Jin "Which one is Taehyung?"

Namjoon "That really beautiful tall one 2 spots to Kai's left. The blond."

Jin "Ok wow, he's as pretty as me! I would love to meet him. Let me show you a few more though and I will save this one in a separate tab. ok?"

Bogum grins and nods in agreement.

Jin pulls up another house "Now this one has pretty trees and you can see it's elevated and walled , but not as good as the house you just saw. It has typical amenities, but no theatre or gym. It also happens to be more expensive due to a certain business deal involving the other house. " Namjoon grins at that statement.

Bogum looks and just doesn't feel it. Jin notices and says "Obviously that's a no haha. I can see on your face it's not as good. Thats ok. Now, this next house is classic luxury

It's a large house with 2 large bedrooms and 2 smaller ones. The 2 larger are suites with bathrooms. It has a small dining room with the open concept kitchen and a larger actual dining room for functions. It's about half an hour drive from here, 20 from our home. 

Bogum "I like that other one with the basement the best. Can you save it and the River house and let me call Taehyung up?"

Jin "Sure."

Mingi knocks and opens the door.

Bogum "Hey Mingi. Go ahead and have a seat at my desk and you can watch Tv. I will be just a bit, if that is ok with you. "  
Mingi "Ok, sounds good. Hello Sir Namjoon and Sir Jin. Good to see you tonight."

Both men wave and say hello as Bogum texts Tae to come upstairs a moment.

He looks down to the floor and watches Tae take his phone out, then say something to Jimin and get up to walk to the stairs.

Taehyung walks in without knocking , he was summoned so he knows he is expected. He walks straight into Bogums arms once he notices the 3 other men in the room. "Bogummie?"

Bogum kisses his head. "Tae , this is my boss Kim Namjoon and his husband Kim Seokjin."

Jin extends his hand "You may call me Jin. Nice to meet you."

Bogum "If you want to sit there next to Jin, he has something to show you , my love"

Tae automatically goes to sit and Bogum sits next to him. Jin speaks "So, I know this is a surprise but I have something to show you"  
Bogum "look and then YOU choose my dear." Tae looks confused but replies "O..Ok."

Jin pulls up the tab with the River home and shows it to Taehyung. "what do you think of this house?"

Taehyung stares in amazement "That is very beautiful, but why am I looking at this?"

Bogum "I am buying us our own house my love. Your own place to furnish and decorate and make into OUR home."

Tae suddenly tears up, those big doe eyes making all 3 men coo at him "Awe, don't cry sweetheart. You deserve this, now look and tell Jin if you like any of them."

Taehyung leans back into Bogum for comfort as he looks at the house. "It's soo pretty but I don't like the windows." All 3 men laugh at that . Tae glares which all find cute. "Why?"

Jin "bogum said you wouldn't like the windows. That you really like curtains."  
Tae " I do. Pretty curtains can bring a room to life , closing up to make the setting more intimate or opening up to view the world. The right curtains can just make any room prettier"  
Jin "OK, so I think this next house might be more up your alley with that statement." 

He shows Tae the house Bogum likes. Instantly Tae leans forward and looks excited. He moves his finger like he is tracing the house. Jin and Namjoon smile while Bogum fluffs the boys hair.

"Oh bogummie, this one is so perfect. Look at the decks where I could make little outdoor sitting spaces! Even on the roof!!! All that yard to enjoy and the trees. It's just perfect."

Bogum nods at Jin as he backhugs his Tae.

"I guess you know the answer. We will take this one please. " In his arms taehyung states "Thank you for doing this. I feel so special right now. "  
Bogum kisses his hand and says "Anything for you sweetheart. Now, go enjoy the night with Jimin and the boys. I expect you want to tell Jimin huh?  
Taehyung nods in agreement, kisses Bogum and runs out of the room.

Jin and namjoon laugh at the boys antics. Jin" he is absolutely adorable. I am glad to help do this. Now the house is $300k but Namjoon owns it so you can pay him however he sees fit.  
Namjoon " How about I use your bonus for the down payment. That's $125k because of the sheer profits you brought the club this year + your christmas bonus included. As for the rest, Trust me when I say you will have no problem making those monthly payments with that promotion.  
Bogum " sounds great Boss. I can't thank you enough."  
Namjoon "any thoughts on your security and bodyguards for tae and the house?"  
Bogum thinks for a moment. "How about Mingi here and his group?"  
Namjoon "that is an excellent idea. They are more youthful and well trained. We can work on their new training in a few days. Mingi, please tell your group we have new positions together for all 8 of you and to be in my office 2 mornings from now at 10am."  
Mingi nods "Yes Sir. Thank you, I will tell them tonight."

With that Jin and Namjoon head out. Leaving Mingi and Bogum to work on the Jungkook issue and chit chat about the new promotions all around.








	25. time to win them over?

## Time to win them over

Bogum and Mingi got Mingi's leader Hongjoong on the phone and asked him about a permanent contract for him and his 7 company members doing security for Bogum , Taehyung and their new house. HongJoong is more than happy to get him and his crew a permanent station. He agrees to have all 8 members at the office in 2 mornings. Having that situated and reading the email Namjoon sent over with the house contracts, Bogum decides to go socialize downstairs. He glances down out the window. Jimin and Taehyung are being cuddly like they used to be and he bites his lip but remembers he did tell Tae it's ok. 

Bogum walks down the stairs and mingles in the crowd a few minutes, checking to see that people aren't trying illegal activities in the club, making notes of who looks too young to be here. He motions security once as he spies a couple of girls that look to be underage. Security instantly responds and asks the girls for ID. Bogum watches discreetly, and smiles when BangChan doesn't look happy with the ID and he and his partner for the evening Changbin remove the 2 ladies with no issue. He nods his approval and continues walking around. 

Stopping at the bar, Jhope is watching the crowd. Bogum decides to ask about Yoongi

B : I see you know one of Taehyungs friends.

Hobi " ah yeah. He grew up as my neighbor so we are good friends. He is about a year younger than me. "

B "What is he studying?"

Hobi "Computers. He is really good at anything to do with computers. He graduates this year."

Bogum "computers you say. Good man?"

Hobi "The best. Very smart, Very loyal. I would trust him with my life. He's always had my back and me his."

Bogum "Maybe I could offer him a job. Tell him to come talk to me when he is ready. I got a new promotion and need my own team."

Hobi smiles big "OH MY! I am so happy for you! I will tell him. " He hands Bogum a drink. 

Bogum smiles back. "Thank You Jhope. You are a good man. I will mingle and maybe join Taehyung to get to know his friends. "

He walks around a few minutes more than finds a spot to watch the group including his boyfriend. They seem to be very close knit and having a great time. He decides to surprise the bunch. He walks over to the group. Instantly Taehyung stands up and walks into his embrace. Bogum hugs him and gives a look at the group.

Bogum : Hi guys. I was thinking, would you all like to go out to dinner, my treat?

Tae looks shocked while the group goes all chaotic at the offer of free food. 

Tae : dinner for all of us?

Bogum : yes my dear. I believe we have a big thing to celebrate and i thought you would enjoy celebrating it with your friends.

Tae's eyes light up and he gains a huge boxy smile "YES! I would love that, only if they want to"

as a group they all get excited and declare their agreement and anticipation.

Bogum : Ok , gather your things and let's go. We will go to the restaurant "Moonchild". I can take Tae and 2 others in my car. Kai and Sehun, you are coming too please."

Jimin declares he and Yoongi are going with Tae. Bogum nods and says " I will go get my car and meet you out front. Kai, please escort them to the front and clear a spot." With that he goes up to his office to gather his things and go down to the managers private parking garage. He pulls it up front finding the 3 boys and Kai waiting. Kai Gets in the car behind them with Sehun and they drive off. As they drive, Bogum enjoys listening to Jimin be excited for the house. He and Tae discuss the possibility of a housewarming sleepover. Bogum secretly enjoys this little moment and also enjoys watching Yoongi looking at Jimin with heart eyes. He realizes then that he has nothing to worry about for jealousy purposes where Jimin is concerned. He decides to help Yoongi discreetly. He will discuss it with Tae to get him on board too. 

Bogum : Tae , I think having a sleepover at the new house is a great idea. You can show off your new home to those closest to you. I would simply ask for a week to sort our things into their spots. Also, you will probably want to shop for furniture. It comes furnished, but if I know you, you will want to make it yours."

Tae smiles dreamily. "Thank you. I am so happy , I don't think you understand how much that means"

Jimin and Yoongi smile. Though both are thinking about their plan. Things seem ok, but they don't trust this. A sleepover seems brilliant in regards to the plan to uncover if there is abuse or not.

They arrive at the restaurant. Bogum had Jhope call in the reservation . He told the man they are expecting another car and to please escort them to the table immediately. The man recognized Bogum from the club, seeing as Namjoon also owns this restaurant. He has someone show them to their table and makes sure the staff know this table is VIP. 

Bogum takes the head spot with Tae on his right. Jimin sits on the left and Yoongi sits next to Jimin, making Bogum smile. Kai sits at the other end, while Sehun chooses to wait outside for the other boys. Once they arrive he takes up a spot in the middle , facing the main restaurant and the door. The excited boys disperse into pairs at the table, with Yugyeom sitting next to Jinyoung leaving the spot next to him open for Jungkook. It happens to also be next to Taehyung, a fact Bogum does not miss. To his credit, Jungkook is animatedly chatting away with Jimin and Yugyeom, while Tae looks at his phone smiling. Bogum had sent him the house pictures , some of them being the inside. He looks and sure enough Tae is smiling while looking at those pictures. Jungkook looks over and asks what Taehung is looking at. Tae smiles brilliantly and states "This is the house Bogum is buying for us! Isn't it beautiful. Jungkook pokes his cheek with his tongue, and looks at the house. It's beautiful for sure. He tells Tae he thinks so and feels eyes on him. He looks up to see Bogum smirking at him. He simply smiles back and goes back to comforting Taehyung with compliments on the photos. In his head though, he isn't so happy. He realizes he is attached to Taehyung and wants him to be his. 

Waiters arrive and take their order. The group is chattering happily , Taehyung tries his best to get Bogum involved in the discussion to a moderate amount of success. He is unaware of the animosity the group has towards his boyfriend. Bogum however, picks up on the vibe. He decides then and there, it's time to put on his good boy shoes and win over this bunch. He states "So, Taehyung has an idea about a housewarming sleepover for all of you. What do you guys think" An eruption of excited happy chaos ensues and he thinks to himself that this is going to be too easy.

but is it really?








	26. Dinner Party

## Dinner Party

Taehyung is having the time of his life. He is being allowed to talk freely with his friends while being in Bogum's presence , and for once he doesn't feel afraid to open up and be himself. He is showing off the pics of his new home, even walking to different spots at the table to show all of his friends. His excitement is intoxicating and nobody can help themselves from also being excited, despite their quiet concerns about this huge turn of events. Yugyeom takes the first step in attempting to be social to Bogum, asking him politely "Bogum sir, what do you think of Tae and I going shopping to look for small furnishings, such as room carpets and curtains and beddings?"

Tae looks up in surprise and returns to his seat. He looks at Bogum with the most endearing puppy eyes he can manage, quietly asking for permission.

Bogum : I think that is a great idea. I know Tae here won't trust anyone to choose for him. Maybe you could also take Jimin and Yoongi here along with you. I can send Kai along with my bank card. 

Jimin can't stop himself from bouncing over to Tae and hugging him announcing that this will be the best shopping experience ever! "I will gladly go Bogum sir. Thank you for asking me!" He returns to his seat beside Yoongi , who is smiling at the happiness of both Taehyung and his precious Jimin. Kai nods his agreement. 

The rest of the table gets involved in various chats of all sorts ranging from the sleepover, to helping decorate , helping out with moving and school stuff. Bogum watches, interacting with Taehyung, who is shopping online. He can't help but smile, thinking that he made the right decision as he watches Tae show off curtains to Jungkook , since that's who was next to him. Bogum watches very carefully, but sees nothing on the part of either party to indicate anything more than budding friendship. Except Jungkooks eyes. The way he looks at Bogum indicates he clearly sees him as competition, Bogum returns the look every chance he gets. Taehyung is oblivious. Nobody else at the table seems to notice, except Yoongi and Yugyeom. These 2 are secretly enjoying the exchanges. 

Just before their food arrives Jhope joins the group, sitting next to Bogum. After a few moments the food arrives and everyone goes into devouring the delicious high end food. All of them make sure to thank Bogum for the feast and he replies to each one in turn with small talk, letting them all know he appreciates their appreciation. Jhope and Bogum quietly chit chat, while Taehyung is busy with his friends and the continuing discussion of the new house. Tae suddenly grabs Bogums attention by putting his hand gently on his arm. Bogum looks over and Tae asks quietly "When do we get to go see the house? I am so excited and want to see the colour pallette. " Bogum replies " I will find out for you tomorrow, my love." He then takes Tae's hand off his arm and brings it to his mouth giving it a kiss, before patting it "Is that ok with you?"

Taehyung lights up "YES! That's perfect, thank you."

As the night comes to and end, Bogum is overall very happy with the progress. Taehyung is happy and actively communication with all the friends at the table. He is being respectful and constantly giving attention to Bogum too, something that makes Bogum very happy. Bogum gets up from the table, an action which makes the whole table go quiet and they all look at him. Bogum was only going to pay and gather his boyfriend to go home, but instead decides to take the opportunity to make a better impression. 

Bogum "I hope you all enjoyed tonight's dinner. I can see Tae here is very happy tonight and I myself have enjoyed getting to know you all a little better , and getting to know some of you for the first time. Now, if you don't mind I think it's time for Taehyung and I to head home for the night. I hope you all have a good night. Rides home will be provided to anyone needing one. Just tell Sehun here and he will get a car for you." With that he reaches his hand to his lovely boyfriend. Taehyung takes the hand and stands up. He takes the moment to say "Goodnight my friends. Thank you so much for celebrating this important moment in my life. Once I know more about the house and the move in date, we will schedule that sleepover. I am so excited to share my new home with you guys, the important people in my life. Goodnight. Sleep well tonight."

Everyone at the table wishes the pair goodnight and begins to gather their own things and disperse to outside. They watch Taehyung and Bogum get in the car and leave. They pile into the SUV they came in, Jimin and Yoongi stay behind , Jimin asking Sehun for a ride. Jhope takes the chance to offer a ride in his own car. They accept and Sehun gets in his own car with Kai.

In the Jhope car, Yoongi does an actual introduction. "Jimin dear, this is my good friend Hobi. We grew up next to each other. He is a trusted friend. Hobi this is Jimin , my close friend from college. One of my best friends. " He fails to notice he used the affectionate term Dear, but both Hobi and Jimin notice ,each smiling for their own reasons. 

Hobi "It's nice to meet you Jimin. Any close friend of Yoongi is automatically a friend of mine. Thank you for taking care of him for me. He's important to me.

Jimin "He's important to me too. I am happy to meet you too!"

Hobi "Mind if I drop you off first and keep Yoongi for a while to catch up?"

Jimin "Oh, sure. That's perfectly fine. "  
Yoongi smiles and pats his leg gently. As he tells Jhope the best way to get Jimin closest to the dorm he absently keeps rubbing Jimin's thigh. Jimin just lets him, enjoying the affectionate moment. They arrive at the dorm and Yoongi gets out to give Jimin a hug and watches him until he gets inside the building. Then he gets into the front seat of the car and him and Hobi take a drive. Hobi "would you like to come to my house? I have something to talk to you about."

Yoongi laughs "Is this good or bad? "

Hobi : It's good. I promise. I have a very well paying job offer for you, one that may well set you up for life and help you win over that very handsome cutie we just dropped off."

Yoongi "Someday I might get the courage to ask him out. "

Hobi "Just do it. I guarantee he won't say No. That boy has the biggest heart eyes for you."

Yoongi blushes "I have to plan it out. He deserves to have it done fancy and the right way. I want him to be my first and only confession. I want him for life."

Hobi : This job offer might be able to help you do it up all fancy for sure. Let's go talk."

Meanwhile , with the TaeGum couple::

Bogum pulls into the drive and parks the car. He nudges his sleeping boyfriend , waking him gently. "Hey Tae, wake up. We are home."

They get in the house and wash up and change into pj's. Taehyung is laying in the bed looking at the pictures of the house and checking his curtain choice for their living room as the door from the bathroom opens. Bogum comes out and gets in the bed. Tae instantly turns the phone to sleep and lays down. He secretly wonders if this is when things return to normal. Their normal.

Bogum smiles and reaches for Tae's hand. "It was nice to see you so active and happy with your friends tonight. You were such a good boy. I realized even more how awful I was to keep you from them and ban you from socializing and being your natural self , not letting you show your affection for your friends. I am so sorry for that. " 

Taehyung takes a moment to let those words sink in. He smiles and moves over to be in kissing reach. He gently kisses Bogum whispering "It's ok. We are working on a wonderful new path in our lives and I am so happy. I love you Bogummie."

With that Bogum kisses back and things turn into a very romantic night. For the first time in well over a year, Bogum is gentle with Taehyung, making love to him slowly , making sure both of them enjoy the act. Afterwards , they clean up and Tae snuggles up to Bogums side and falls asleep. 

Bogum quietly wonders how long he can keep doing this. He is enjoying the happier more confident Tae his actions are giving him. But, he is also having a hard time really reigning in his jealousy over watching others touch HIS Taehyung. Especially that too handsome for his liking Jungkook, who has hungry eyes for his beautiful boyfriend.

How long can he contain this anger? Can he find a new way to express this anger without taking it out on Taehyung?








	27. and offer and a revelation

## An offer and a revelation

Hobi was enjoying having Yoongi for company outside the club. It's been a while. He thinks carefully on how to start this conversation. He's worried about that Yoongi might deny the offer , and that would get in the way of his actual underlying plan here. 

Hobi KNOWS.  
He knows what the real situation is with his boss and Taehyung. He is too close to them not to see the bruises Taehyung hides. He sees the scared faces, the timidity that built rather quickly in Taehyung. The now very quiet boy who used to be bubbly and outgoing and cuddly, who is now also very not touchy, has become more of an introvert. His once sparkling eyes are now more dull and jaded. Anyone not familiar with him would not see it. Hobi sees though. He hopes his trust in Yoongi isn't misplaced. He feels the worry when Yoongi looks at Taehyung. He is about to take a big risk here. 

Yoongi is happy he has time with Hobi. It's been a while. He is curious about this job offer though. Once they pull into Yoongi's drive, they go inside. 

Yoongi "Let's go to the kitchen, I have stools we can sit on while I make tea"  
Hobi: Lead the way!  
As yoongi makes Tea, he sits across the bar from Hobi.   
Y : So, what is this offer?  
Hobi : Straight to the point? So like you ha ha.  
Yoongi smiles. "You know me."  
Hobi : Bogum needs someone good with computers. He just got a huge promotion, that's how he's buying that rather extraordinary house. He get's to make his own team and I suggested you. He pays very well. You could make enough money fast to afford that music studio you always wanted. 

With a very cautious sigh and in a lower tone of voice " you would also be closer to Taehyung outside of school. Let's say , a better opportunity to watch over him and maybe help him out since he's gotten in way over his head."

With a start, Yoongi's eyes open wide. "You suspect it too then?"  
Hobi "I suspect, I know.   
Yoongi let's out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. His eyes tear up. he suddenly has his worst fear confirmed but is also handed a way to help in the same moment.   
"How bad is it really?"  
Hobi " I don't know Taehyung outside of the bar. But, I spend time with him there. I have seen him go from Taehyung to the withdrawn boy he is now, who doesn't talk , doesn't like to be touched or to touch. I have also seen him visibly flinch from Bogum without realizing he does it. The worst part, Bogum doesn't notice it either. "  
Yoongi replies "That means it is common enough the flinching isn't out of place. I suspected he was being abused, but I wasn't certain. This breaks my heart. He's the most precious , kind angel. He's Jimin but softer. He doesn't deserve that."  
Hobi reaches over and touches Yoongi's hand. Yoongi entwines their fingers instinctively. "Bogum asked me to have you schedule and appointment to talk about working for him. If you could get that job, you could see more, gather the evidence, help me work on how to get Taehyung out of there. That house, while amazing, is isolated like their current place isn't. I worry about that."  
Yoongi replies "Set it up. Make that appointment for me? I have basically the same schedule as Tae. I could bring Tae from school to the club with me and have the interview."  
Hobi smiles. "Absolutely."  
Yoongi " Mind if I take your car to go get Jimin? I want him to hear all this please? You can take a shower or watch TV , I won't be long."  
Hobi hands over the keys. "Get any of them you want. I will gladly take that shower. Just let me get my bag I keep in my car so I can change clothes too. "

As Hobi gets his bag out of the car, Yoongi calls Jimin. "hey babe, I am going to pick you up in 10. Can you call the others and everyone meet at my place? "  
Jimin is surprised at the nickname but decides to take the chance and go with the flow. His heart is happy.  
Jimin " Sure babe. Everything ok?"  
Yoongi "Yes and no baby. It's important. Get them all there please. Jungkook can probably provide rides. "  
Jimin replies "Ok honey. I will do it now. I'm staying the night ok. See you in a few." With that they end the call.   
Yoongi heads to the car and begins his drive.  
Jimin meanwhile, is confused and worried. He goes into the group chat , makes sure everyone is listed and hits Call. Chaos ensues as they all start picking up, curious themselves as to why a group call is being made this late at night without text warning.   
"Yoongi just called me and said we all need to get to his house immediately. He's on his way to get me. You 3 close to my house, get over here and ride with us. "  
Jungkook "ok, Send me the addresses and I will get my driver to get the van and gather the rest. I need his house address too please."  
Jackson "what's this about?"  
Jimin "I don't know. He only said it's important and to gather everyone. His voice was off, like he was emotional and trying to hide it"  
Yugyeom "Taehyung then. "  
Jungkook "Let's ride."  
The call ends. Jimin hears the doorbell and meets a teary eyed Yoongi. He hugs him tightly and lets him collect himself. He hears him mutter very lowly "We were right. We were so right"  
Jimins heart drops. "Then let's go meet the boys and make it end ok?"  
Yoongi holds Jimin tight and nods his head. "Ok, yeah ok. Thanks for letting me cry. I needed that." He can't let go of Jimin yet.   
Jimin strokes his hair, kissing his head. "I got you babe. I am always here for you, however you need me."  
Yoongi lifts his head and looks into Jimins eyes. He notices the absolute love in those eyes and takes his own chance. He leans in to kiss Jimin , who immediately kisses back. A quick kiss but with the weight of the world behind it. He pulls back and whispers "You know I love you right?"  
Jimin is over the moon suddenly. He kisses him back "You know I love you too right?"  
Yoongi "Let's go see the boys , grab a bag. We will discuss US afterwards? I want there to be an US Jimin. "  
Jimin smiles and kisses him "Ok, yes and me too in that order. I have my bag right behind you."  
  


The 2 get into Hobi's car. Jimin asks "Isn't this Hobi's car we just drove home in?"  
Yoongi smiles, grabs Jimins hand and sets it on his own thigh patting it. "Yeah, he's at my house. He's the reason we are having this sudden meeting. He confirmed what we all think is happening to Taehyung. Before getting more details, I wanted you there."  
Jimin is both happy and over the moon, and very sad "I hoped we were wrong. "  
Yoongi "Me too baby. Me too."  
They stop a few moments later grabbing Yugy, Jackson and Mark who were running to Jimins.

Once they get to his house, he grabs Jimins hand and they walk inside. The trio behind them stare at them before high fiving each other. Ship number 1 has sailed successfully it seems.  
As they enter the house they find that Hobi is sitting on the couch watching TV. He waves and says HI.  
Yoongi tells Jimin to go put his bag in Yoongi's room while directing the others to help themselves to drinks and snacks. |  
"Hobi, do you want to stay in the spare room tonight or head home?"  
Hobi replies "It's late and I could stay if that's ok. "  
Yoongi sits beside him "Of course it's ok. You are my oldest friend. My home will always be your home."  
Hobi "So, you and Jimin?"  
Yoongi smiles a huge gummy smiles "Yeah, it kinda just happened when I went to pick him up."  
Hobi "He's cute and looks at you like you hung the moon for him. I am happy for you!"  
The trio sit down with them Jackson stating "It's about damn time!!"  
Yoongi " I was scared to ask him ok. Don't judge, be happy."  
Mark "Oh we are happy. Now that MinMin is sailing we need TaeKook to sail too."  
Everyone laughs.

The door rings. "That would be them beginning to arrive."  
Yoongi opens the door to a handful of the boys spilling into his house.   
He spies one of Jungkooks vans parking too and leaves the door open.  
  
He goes to make more tea and coffee.  
It's going to be a long night.








	28. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a serious talk about Taehyung

## Revelations

The young men get drinks and snacks sorted, with Jungkook calling for delivery of 3 restaurants. They all sense it's going to be a long night and need the energy. Once the deliveries arrive and they all grab plates, they sit in various spots in the living area.

Yoongi sighs and looks at the expectant faces of his friends. There is no easy way to start this conversation. " So, we were all right about Taehyung and Bogum."

Chaos ensues for a few moments as everyone tries to talk. Hobi stands up and moves to Yoongi's side, holding his hands out to calm them down and quiet them.

"I work at the bar at the club Bogum manages. You have been there. I see Taehyung almost daily, since Bogum won't let him stay at home alone after work. He spends some time doing homework at the bar before we open, with the rest of his time secluded upstairs in Bogums private office. I have seen the changes in the past half a year and more."  
  


Yugyeom looks at him tearfully " Please, tell us what you know and how we can help. I assume that's why we are here , is to help?"

Hobi sits and starts talking. "He used to be bright and bubbly, would give me and Kihyun hugs when he came in. He was talkative and happy. The bouncers at the door would be able to joke around with him and he enjoyed pretending to beat them up and silly stuff like that."  
At this statement, many giggles occured. That's definitely the Taehyung they all know. Jungkook is fascinated, he can't imagine the quiet almost shy boy doing these things. Jimin is snuggled into Yoongi listening intently with a sad smile on his face. BamBam sitting next to them just smiles. He is happy to see the two together like this.

After the giggling and small talk about that being TaeTae, Hobi continues. "He used to spend 3 hours in my care , at the bar being silly while doing his work. Then he would move upstairs as opening would begin. Kihyun and I would feed him and help him with the work." Jungkook interrupts "Who is Kihyun?" Several boys grin at the jealousy in the tone of his voice. 

Hobi notes the tone and the tongue poking in his cheek and smiles internally, thinking to himself that here is the knight in shining armor they need. "Kihyun is the kitchen manager, a very nice man who cares for Taehyung like a little brother. He is also a really good chef. Anyways, as I was saying, we used to have him for 3 hours almost daily. Now , we either see him just for the time it takes to order some food, or in passing as he's escorted upstairs to the office. When we do see him, we notice he is so quiet. "  
  


He pauses. Sighs heavily and looks at the young men in front of him. Taehyungs circle of friends. "We also started noticing the bruises and the flinching and the limping around the time that he started going straight to the office and started dressing in more loose long sleeved clothing. The only makeup he wears now is concealer to cover bruises. He used to love a touch of powder and eyeshadow and light lip tint, he looked gorgeous. Now, nothing. He doesn't really speak much anymore either. He looks like he wants to speak but doesn't. He looks scared."

" 2 months ago he didn't come in for an entire week. Bogum came in , but two of his personal escorts weren't at the club either. Then they showed up again one day and that afternoon, Taehyung came in the club, ordered a burger and slowly walked upstairs. I don't know what happened but he hasn't been the same since. "

Jimin speaks up. "He wasn't at school for a week a couple months ago either. He didn't answer his phone except once to say he was sick and please let him get better. When he came back , he won't let anyone touch him. He actively flinches since then if you touch him or make sudden movements around him. "

Several of the boys agree with this throwing in their own little tidbits of information. Yugyeom notes "He also seems to be afraid of raised voices and loud sounds since then. "

Yoongi speaks up now. "I have been offered a job interview at the club. "  
Hobi adds "As a member of Bogums personal staff"  
Yoongi "which means, if I get that job, maybe I can observe the two of them together and keep an eye on Tae when we are there. See if I can find evidence. "  
Jimin looks up and states "We need to try to sneakily coerce Tae into opening up and letting us in."  
Jungkook just watches. He is thinking hard about this. "What about when they move? Where is this house actually located?"  
Hobi "It's about 10 minutes from the bar. That is all I know at the moment. I was there when Namjoon had the guy sign it over a couple week ago. The house was payment in place of a rather large debt to the company. "

Mark "So, it's further from us that he currently is?"  
Hobi "I think so. I honestly know nothing about it right now.  
Yoongi "But, we have all been invited to the house warming. We will know where it is and be able to map the layout of the house out. In case we need to get him out suddenly."  
Yugyeom "Say we have to remove Tae suddenly, where would we take him? I think Bogum knows where all of us live"  
Jungkook speaks up "My house. It's large, plenty of rooms for him to choose from and guarded well. "

Yoongi "Ok , we we have a decent idea of what's going on. I will go to my interview and hope I get that job and can get more information, proof. How about we clean up and get some rest. I don't have a spare room, Hobi is staying in it tonight, but feel free to crash on the floor or couches."  
Jungkook "My driver is only a call away, we can get to our respective homes." With that he calls for his car.  
Everyone starts cleaning up, having small conversations with each other about the topic of the night. It's mutually decided by all that they will all watch Tae, secretly snap pictures of bruises and abuse. They will try to make fun videos of each other and get his reactions. Anything to help out in case of trouble, gathering proof so to speak.

After they all get to their homes, each one lays there in his own thoughts. Not many get any real sleep that night. 





	29. Are you ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi gets his interview scheduled
> 
> Taehyung isn't feeling great
> 
> Ateez has some ideas and information about the house!

## Are you ok?

A few days later, Yoongi gets a call while at school. Upon noticing it was Hobi, he excused himself from class claiming family emergency. As soon as he got his stuff and went outside he called Hobi back.

Hobi " Hi. I forgot you were probably in class."  
Yoongi just replies casually " It was the last one, just studying. No big deal. What's up?|  
H "well, my dude. You have an interview with the one and only Park Bogum tomorrow at 10am. I assume that's ok?"  
Yoongi "yeah man, that is fine. I need to touch up my resume a bit tonight. Jimin can help me. Want to come over for dinner and to look it over and help me prepare?  
Hobi smiles to himself "Absolutely. Should I bring anything?"  
Yoongi just tells him "Just that sunshine smile and bright attitude. 6pm?"  
Hobi " I will be there , all bright and shiny"

He hears footsteps and turns around to find Jimin and Taehyung coming out the building. Taehyung looks around, probably for his car. As he spots it at the curb, the new bodyguard standing beside it, he asks the 2 friends "Want a ride home? There is plenty of room in the car?"  
The two are absolutely not going to turn down a chance to spend time with Tae. They nod and say sure and the 3 walk to the car. Taehyung turns to the new guy they haven't seen before "Seonghwa sir, these are my friends Yoongi and Jimin. I offered them a ride since it's about to start raining. Ok?"  
The stunningly gorgeous man looks at the two and nods "I am sure that is fine. Let us get moving. Do we need to stop at your home to change?"  
Tae tells him "No thank you. I have clothes in my bag in the office for tonight. " Then he gets in after his friends had climbed in. 

Yoongi and Jimin look at each other. They both know they are asking who this new guy is. Neither will bring it up in the car though. The 3 make small talk about their classes for the day, excited to know tomorrow is the first day of the last break of the year. 2 more months and Yoongi is graduated out. Jimin is still deciding if he wants to do another year or graduate out and start his career. Taehyung has another year or two , depending on what he wants to do. His grades are good enough he only needs the time requirements. Yoongi tells Jimin "We have company tonight at 6 for dinner. Shall we cook or call in for a nice delivery?"  
Jimin looks at him in question and gets nothing "If you want to cook, I can make sure everything is neat and tidy." Yoongi pats his thigh "That sounds good. Maybe I can teach you a bit of my cooking. " He gets a hum as he absentmindedly rubs that hand on Jimins thigh. 

They arrive at Yoongi's home. The two get out and remind Taehyung to keep in contact during the break. They remind him about the plans they made for a get together at the club monday night. Taehyung tells them Bogum already has the menu and a vip section set aside for them all. After watching the two go inside, the driver pulls away. Taehyung watches traffic out the window. He doesn't notice the bodyguard watching him intently through the outside mirror. 

Seonghwa cannot figure out why he is being assigned as bodyguard to this quiet young man. He clearly is not aware of the other company at the club. He seems quiet, reserved, even shy. He also has an air of innocence about him that is refreshing in a world of drugs, guns and violence. He decides to ask Hongjoong about it after work tonight. He doesn't mind , it's nice to get away and watching the boy is much more relaxing than the usual work in their line. He just can't help thinking that this young man is definitely no threat to the company, maybe he's in danger by proxy? He will ask. He notices they arrive at the club so he jumps out and opens Taehyungs door, who is assembling his backpack and phone in his arms. Taehyung climbs out and waits patiently for the 2 men to be ready to go in. He heads in and stops at the bar to make his food order. Upon seeing Ten at the bar, he remembers Hobi has the night off. Ten smiles brightly and hands him a bottle of water. Kihyun comes out looking upset but smiles when he sees Taehyung. "What can I get you for dinner tonight Taehyung?" Taehyung is staring kind of down, not really looking them in the face as he says softly "Can I have that chicken with the sauce and veggies you made 2 nights ago?" Kihyun replies "Of course, I will have it sent up as soon as it's cooked. Are you feeling ok?" Honestly no, Taehyung isn't feeling ok for a few days now, but he doesn't want to worry anyone. "I am fine hyung. Just tired and classes were boring today. I don't even have any work to do. I just have a small headache. Maybe I can take a nap and have dinner in 2 hours?"  
Kihyun looks worried but says that this is fine and to have a nice rest. Ten hands Seonghwa a glass that is fizzing and bubbly. "Have him drink this before he lays down and he should feel better. Please"

Taehyung heads upstairs with Seonghwa behind him. They find the office empty but a still hot cup of coffee on the desk. Taehyung changes clothes as Seonghwa gets out the blanket and pillow and dresses the large sofa out comfortably. He worries as this is the third day in a row Taehyung has had a headache and a nap. He will mention it to Bogum when he sees him. Taehyung comes out changed into pretty clothes and walks to the sofa to lie down. "Thank you for fixing this up Hyung. I appreciate it a lot. Are you staying in here?" Seonghwa replies "I have some paperwork to do, but you have my number right in your phone. Call me or text me if you need anything. I will still be in the building. I have to keep accurate count of my time with you and with the club separately. " Tae smiles "Oh, that sounds not fun. I will be fine, I am used to being alone in here. Thank you for escorting me." With that he covers up and reaches for the remote turning the tv on for background noise. Seonghwa looks at him and leaves, quietly closing the door. 

As he walks downstairs to the Black Rose section, he comes across Bogum. He stops him "Bogum sir, May I talk to you a moment?" Bogum looks, realizing it's Taehyungs new personal bodyguard and says "Sure, let's go to my office?" S : " No sir, let's go in my teams office. Taehyung is sleeping in your office. If that is ok."  
Bogum has a funny look on his face but agrees. He follows the bodyguard to their office. They sit down, the rest of the team doing various things in the large room. Mingi and Yuhno seem to be sparring for fun, the pretty Yeosang is checking guns and cleaning them. San and Wooyoung are looking at the prints of the new home discussing security camera's. Jongho the baby of the group is over with their leader doing something on computers.   
Seonghwa begins "I hate to bring this to you but something seems to be wrong with Taehyung. He is pale and a bit less energetic than a few days ago. He has also napped right after getting here for 3 days now, that includes today. He states he has a headache but I don't know that this is the extent of his problem. "  
Bogum thinks a moment. Taehyung is under the weather for a few days now that he thinks about it. "I asked him two nights now about if he is ok or not and he smiles and says he is fine. I thought he was just tired. He isn't sleeping peacefully for a few nights now."  
Hongjoong pays attention and steps over "Perhaps we should have one of the doctors here take a look at him. Since he is in the office, we can just have him or her go right up?"  
Bogum agrees. "Have them come up in a while. Let him nap a bit. Taehyung is a grumpy baby when tired. " Hj "Will do boss." San pipes up "Hey boss, want to give any input on camera's in the new house? We have the blueprints here. We are planning out the security camera's and emergency evacuation ideas. Wooyoung also has an idea for a safe room in the back of the basement after finding a secret stairway located in the master bedroom at the back of the smaller walk in closet. "

Bogum is surprised. "Wait, there is a secret stairway?" San "3 actually. 1 in that closet, 1 from the pantry room in the kitchen and 1 hidden behind the stairs that go to the outside porch on the far end of the house , towards the back, opposite the basements outside entrance. There is also the actual door to the basement near the large living room. The house is brilliantly set up for our kind of business but looks perfectly normal." Bogum smiles "That is perfect news. I trust you guys to set up the camera system. Just make sure they are the hidden kind nobody will know are there. I am going to go see my baby and see what's up with him. I will text Seonghwa to come up with the doctor when Tae wakes. ok?" All 8 of them shake their heads in acceptance. 

Bogum walks into his office to see a sound asleep Taehyung on the couch, looking like a caterpillar. He lightly brushes his fingers over the sleeping ones cheek, making Tae grumble in his sleep. Tae doesn't seem to be feverish, just warm from being cocooned up. He goes to do some paperwork on the computer , letting Tae sleep. He does keep glancing over , worried. He hasn't hurt Taehyung once since their talk, he thinks they are making progress but now Taehyung appears to be sick or something. They are moving into the new house Tuesday, but Taehyung doesn't know that. He hopes Taehyung isn't too sick and they don't have a delay. He wants Taehyung to be in his own home, decorating it to his own liking and being happy and safe in his very own home. He has decided to let Taehyung make all the decor decisions. 

With that thought, he begins working on payroll. Oh how fun.





	30. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has an infected wound  
> how will this affect people?

## Infected

Taehyung wakes up to the smell of something delicious. He finds his plate of food steaming on the table in front of him. Bogum is standing next to him, so he sits up, rubbing his eyes and smiles at the man. Bogum smiles back and sits next to him, brushing Tae's hair away from his face. "Kihyun just had this brought up. He said you ordered it when you came in. Ten sent up this water and orange juice. " Tae smiles "Thank you for waking me up so it doesn't get cold. Are you eating?"  
Bogum "actually, yes. I have a burger and fries on my desk. Let's move to the table and eat?"  
Tae immediately gets up , grabbing his plate , while Bogum grabs the drinks and they head to the table. As Taehyung sits himself down and organizes his meal, Bogum grabs his, sitting across from Taehyung and they both proceed to tuck into the plates of delicious food. After a few minutes Bogum decides to spark the conversation.

B "Seonghwa tells me you aren't feeling good still. I am having our staff doctor come up to take a look at you."  
Tae "No, it's ok. I am just tired."  
B "No. You are tired, pale, sluggish and drinking a lot of water. I am also told you have been saying your head hurts. Clearly something is off and I am going to have you looked at. Your health care is part of my job as your boyfriend. Now let's eat and I will call Seonghwa to bring up the doctor."  
Taehyung decides to be brave. "Ok hyung. Can I ask a question though?"  
Bogum "Of course. What is on your mind?"  
Tae "Why do I have a bodyguard now? I don't dislike him, he actually seems really nice, but I don't understand why."  
Bogum "It has to do with work and my promotion. There are so many other companies that are jealous of the success of this club and the new one we have opening. You know the owners also own a couple of high class restaurants. That means we have people who are jealous and in the business world, people aren't always nice. There have been threats about shutting down the company so we are taking precautions to guard the managers and those who have access to critical files in the company. That includes you since I am management and you are my boyfriend. Someone could try to use you to get me to turn on my company."  
Taehyung looks shocked but clearly sees the issue "Oh, that makes sense. I am sorry to bother you with stupid questions."  
Bogum "That wasn't a stupid question. Now you understand more of the company and that might help you beware of strangers trying to friend you. The competition could be anyone. Seonghwa is trained to be a bodyguard and fight and protect you. I trust him with your life , so I need you to trust him too and always follow any order he might have to give you. He won't order you around unless it's for your safety. Is that understood?"  
Taehyung nods in agreement and replies "Yes. I will make sure to obey him. Thank you for finding someone both kind and competent. It makes me feel important."  
Bogum grins. "You are always important."  
A knock on the door is heard. Bogum tells them come in. Seonghwa enters with a male in a white coat holding a black bag behind him. "This is doctor Keonhee , he is here to have that look at Taehyung."  
Bogum tells Taehyung to go sit on the couch for the doctor and motions Seonghwa to join him at the desk. As the doctor sits down and gets out a notepad, both men watch while having a small chat. "Tae asked about you just now. I told him it's because of jealous people from other companies that might look to use him to get me to turn on the company. He was shocked but took it in stride and said he will make sure to follow all your orders. " Seonghwa nods and says "That takes care of coming up with a story and it makes sense. " Just then the office phone rings. Bogum answers it and looks concerned. "I have to run down to the kitchen, Tae is in your care. " With that he tells Taehyung he is going downstairs. Seonghwa goes to the chair near where Taehyung and the doctor are to watch both them and the club through the big windows.

The doctor asks Taehyung the normal questions about his symptoms. Taehyung tells him he is tired, not really hungry and has been suffering severe headaches and his back hurts terribly for a few days now.  
The doctor gets out a light and flashes it at Taehyungs eyes. "your pupils are a bit slow to react. Please open your mouth for me?"  
Tae obeys and sticks his tongue out when asked. The doctor takes a good moment to peer at the tongue, which seems dry. "have you been drinking right? Your tongue has a dehydrated look."  
Seonghwa replies "He has been drinking a boatload of water for 3 days actually." This makes the doctor think. "I need to listen to your lungs and heartbeat. I won't lift your shirt anymore than necessary ok. With that he gets out his gear and warms it on his hand a moment. "Ok Taehyung, I am going to put this up the front of your shirt and listen to your lungs and heart in 4 spots. When I ask you, breathe in deep counting to 4 then hold it." Tae says ok. As this is going on Seonghwa is watching intently. He is aware Tae doesn't like being touched and wants to be there if he panics. The doctor finishes and ask Tae to turn slightly to he can do the same to his back. He complies , facing his bodyguard. The doctor has to lift the shirt a little and his eyes widen a bit but he keeps his composure. He tries not to react. He has Taehyung breathe in then asks Seonghwa to come here.

"Have you any idea how this might have happened? " Tae starts to turn around. "No, please stay still, you have an infected cut on your back I suspect is the problem here. Let me look at it please." Tae replies "Oh ok. I didn't know I have a cut back there. I am sorry" With that he quiets down and sits nice and still. The doctor points at the cut "This seems to be the culprit. Notice how it's black and blue with the red lines? That's the infection at the site and the red lines are it going into his system away from the cut." Secretly he is showing the bodyguard healed scars on the boys back. There are 9 of them. Seonghwa is confused , the doctor writes on his notepad "caused by being hit, i see this a lot in this work. Don't react or say anything. We need to talk secretly later please. Do not tell his boyfriend." The doctor looks at him with pleading eyes. Seonghwa nods. "So what do we do about this?" Doc replies "Let's get him laid down and I can lance it and drain it here. Can you get some washcloths or something to wipe up the mess we will make?"

"Taehyung, I need to numb this area on your back. Let me take a picture and show you what's back here." He snaps a picture and shows Tae the infected cut. Tae is grossed out "Oh yuck. I don't even know how I cut myself. " The doctor smiles "you could have leaned on something, judging by its location. Can you change into something less fancy and pretty? I don't want to risk getting the infected puss on your pretty shirt." Tae goes to change into a pair of Bogums Jogger pants and a plain t-shirt. Seonghwa takes a picture of the wound and texts it to Bogum, telling him they are going to drain it and bandage it up and put Tae on antibiotics.

Tae lays on the floor, with a few towels under him in case puss gets away. The doc has numbed the spot and with his bodyguards help they begin their work. The doctor lances it open and immediately puss comes rushing out , being caught with rags from the doctor. He uses his gloved hands to press around the wound, getting all the gunk out. Tae actually falls asleep again. Seonghwa is helping the doctor, doing what the man asks. As Tae is asleep, they silently examine the older scars too. After a while, the doctor is happy with the cleansing. He has also used liquid to clean it out and bandaged it up. "He needs to have this bandage changed every day for a week or so. Should I show you how or do you want me to do it daily?"  
Seonghwa decides he can learn. Never know when this kind of thing might come in handy to know. "Show me, I am around him a lot and we won't have to interrupt schedules." The doctor shows him how to do it, then takes the packing out and has the bodyguard do it with him watching. "Well done, you have a good hand for this. I will go to my office and pack some supplies for you and put it in your office?" Seonghwa nods "That sounds good. " The doctor gives him a card, "this is my personal cell. Call me if he gets a fever, the wound starts to look worse or if you think he needs medical attention. That wound was badly infected, he might have adverse reactions to it being cleansed. I am available to discuss his condition anytime" The doctor gives him a pointed look. The bodyguard gets the point and tucks the card in his wallet. "Thank you for doing this and teaching me to take care of it. I was worried he was sick. I am glad it wasn't more serious." 

The doctor leaves and the bodyguard gently covers Taehyung with a blanket. He goes to sit in the chair and keep an eye on him. He turns on the tv low volume and watches news. Bogum arrives after a while and looks intently at Tae on the floor. "Why is he on the floor?"

Seonghwa "That is where we had him lay down to cleanse the wound out, which was gross, but we got it all. He fell asleep during and I didn't want to wake him up. Want to see it?"  
Bogum kneels by Tae's side, yeah, how bad was it?"   
He lifts the shirt a little to see the wound. It's a bigger area that he expected.  
S "Doctor Keonhee said it was bad but not yet life threatening. His symptoms were his body fighting the infection. I learned how to clean it and change the dressing. I can show you if you want?"  
Bogum "Is it hard to do?"  
S "to be honest, yes. It's delicate work, there is about 2 feet of packing stuffed in there."  
Bogum "How about you pack and stay at the apartment with us for the next few days to take care of him? I don't want to mess it up"  
S "Ok, I will go do that now and be back in about an hour?"  
Bogum "Sounds good., I have some work to do anyways. I will let him sleep."  
  


Seonghwa gets to his office and tells Hongjoong what happened, excluding the silent conversation and the scars. He picks up the package the doctor left him. "I will return. I need to run to the dorm and pack some clothing." His phone dings. Its a text from Bogum. "I have to take care of some issues in the kitchen after work tonight. Can you bring another of your team with you? You will have to share a bed and room." Seonghwa asks who wants to spend the night with him at Bogum and Tae's. Yeosang bounces over. Hwa texts back "I will bring Yeosang. We are going to get clothing now."

With that, the 2 men go to their dorm , hwa filling in yeosang on Taehyungs tendencies and reminds him don't touch him as he doesn't like it. 

Back in the office Bogum is realizing how much Taehyung really means to him , finding out Taehyung had such an infection is hitting him right in the feels. He is fighting his own demons , realizing what a horrible person he has been. 





	31. A sad Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in solving a theft issue , a desperate situation is discovered  
> Will it end well?

While Seonghwa is helping the doctor check Taehyung out , Bogum goes down to the kitchen to see what Kihyun needs. As he approaches the area, Hobi stops him for a moment. Bogum is surprised because it's Hobi's day off.

Hobi "Boss, this is a sad delicate situation. Please just listen first and try to stay calm and cool. Please"  
Bogum "Is it that serious?"  
Hobi "We found the cause of the theft issue and I cannot for the life of me be angry. It's that heartwrenching and sad. "  
Bogum looks intently at Hobi and realizes something deep is affecting the man. "Ok, Let's go hear this out."  
The 2 men walk into the kitchen together. Kihyun is sitting at his table with the laptop. Sitting beside him is a small boy looking scared and sad while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
Kihyun "Hey Bogum. I have sorted out the inventory problem." He points at the young man beside him. "This is Hoshi. I need you to hear this out before saying anything please. "  
With that Kihyun brushes the hair of Hoshi kindly. "It's Ok. We are going to help you. I just need you to be honest with Bogum here. He is the one with the power to solve your situation."   
Hoshi looks up with big sad eyes. He takes a deep breathe and whispers "Yes sir."

Bogum realizes something huge is afoot. Seeing his 2 very professional employees being kind and fatherly to an employee who seems to be the cause of missing inventory sets his instincts on fire. "Why don't you get something to drink and tell me what you need ok?" He motions Hobi "get him something stronger to boister him up." Hobi walks out to get a drink. Kihyun speaks up "I know this seems strange boss, but I promise that once you listen you will realize we need to step up and help out here instead of being disciplinarians. " Bogum looks at Kihyun and sees the pleading look in the mans eyes. He trusts Kihyun so he decides to hear this out. He nods "I trust you Kihyun. I will hear this story carefully. " Hobi returns with an amber drink. He hands it to the boy who drinks it and makes a funny face. The 3 men snicker at the sight without meaning to. Bogum takes the glass and sets it down. "Now, Why don't we go to a table and sit more comfortably and deal with this ok?" They all go to the club area and walk to a private VIP table and have a seat. "Now, tell me what I need to hear so I can decide what to do please."  
Hoshi looks up with teary eyes. He nods, taking a moment to get up the courage.   
"I already told Mr. Kihyun when he approached me about stealing. I am really sorry, I was only taking what I had to hoping it was small enough to cause no impact." He breaks into tears. " Hobi hugs him looking at Bogum with eyes asking him please tread carefully. "Go on Hoshi. Let's get it done to get on track to helping you ok."

Hoshi takes another deep breathe. "4 months ago my parents where in a car accident and died. Because of the medical bills and things, we could not afford to pay rent and my brothers and I got kicked out." He stops for a moment, shuddering with tears he is trying to hold in. "I come to work early to wash up because we have no way to wash." Bogum kindly asks "where are you staying at right now?" Hoshi looks up sadly "We found a small room inside one of the abandoned warehouses a few streets over. It's not really secure but it's at least inside. Mostly keeps us out of the weather." Bogum is shocked. Go ahead and take your time telling me this. I know it's hard. I need to also deal with some business, so I am listening , not ignoring you when I text ok?" Hoshi nods. Bogum texts Namjoon "I need you to come to the VIP table I am at asap. We have a homeless employee desperately in need of lodging. " Hoshi speaks up quietly. "I started taking home little bits of food to try and feed my brothers. There are 4 of us but we also help the other guys we found in the building, the ones who showed us the room. That makes us 13. A few of us have jobs and we all do what we can to keep each other healthy, get clothing when it's necessary and bring whatever food home we can to feed each other. It's just so hard. With no address or phones or ways to clean up, the others cannot get jobs. It's a hopeless situation we found ourselves in and I don't know how long we can live there like that before people find us and kick us out. I only took little amounts of food, just enough to feed my brothers since I am allowed to eat here. I usually only take a few bites of mine and take the rest home." Bogum hears a voice speak up "Little one, do not worry anymore. I will have housing for you set up before your shift ends tonight. You said 13?" Hoshi looks up in utter shock. I have 3 brothers sir. 4 of us. The rest are the men who helped us find the room to sleep in." Namjoon looks at the young man. "Then 13 it is. I need you to do me a favor. Go there right now with my men I am about to have meet us here. They will help you and the 12 others gather all your things and bring you to a safe place. I promise you, by the end of tonight, all 13 of you will be sleeping safely in a warm place, on real beds. Tomorrow we will meet all of you and discuss an employment opportunity. Sound good?" Hoshi is crying rivers at this point. Without thinking he runs over and hugs Namjoon crying into the mans shirt. "You are an angel Sir. I never expected anyone to help any of us out. I thought we would die in our sleep or something out in that cold room. I can never thank you enough. I owe you my and my brothers lives. " Namjoon pets the boys head. Bogum speaks up "I am so sorry none of us realized your desperate situation. I feel like we should have been approachable by you. " Hoshi shakes his head. "I often thought of telling Mr. Kihyun because he is so nice to me but I didn't because I thought nobody would ever be able to help 4 people get out of being homeless and hungry. It's not your fault. It was my decision." 4 men approach the table. One speaks "We have the 3 vans ready outside sir. What are our orders?" Namjoon motions at Hoshi "Seunghyun, this boy is going to lead you to where he and his brothers and friends have been staying , a bit illegally. Gather all 13 of them and their belongings. By the time that is done, I will have an address for you to take them to and get them settled in. Once that is done please return Hoshi to this club." Seunghyun nods in understanding. Bogum "Hoshi, this is Seunghyun and his friends. They are bodyguards here at the club. I am sure you have seen them. They are going to help you and your friends get your stuff. Once you are all at the new home, return here for the remainder of your shift ok?" Hoshi nods "Yes sir. I understand. Thank you so much , all of you for your help. I can never repay this debt."

Seunghyun motions him to follow. After they leave the 4 men sit quietly for a few moments. Namjoon speaks up "We will keep Hoshi in the kitchen. Once we get the others settled, we will see what they are good and and probably get them training into Black Moon. I have doubts all of them have proper identification. We will see though". Jin approaches with a laptop. "Hey baby. I think I found a place for them. We own that big house on the opposite corner of the block from this club. We have men staying in it off and on We haven't had any purpose for it and I never wanted to sell it since it's right outside. It has 5 actual bedrooms along with 4 bathrooms and a kitchen, dining room, laundry room, living room and a lounge. 5 bedrooms is not ideal for 13 men but the lounge could also be turned into a sleeping area. We can install bunkbeds too"  
Kihyun speaks up "All 13 have been living homeless. I am absolutely sure they would all happily accept sleeping in just a living room at this point." Namjoon agrees. "It's a perfect start being so close to the club. It would make transportation one less thing to worry about right now. Can you have someone go take blankets and pillows over along with towels for showers. Lots of towels and toiletries. I imagine some bathing will be top priority. " Jin smiles. I already have people grocery shopping and going to get bedding and some toiletry items. I also instructed them to grab some generic clothing for tonight so we can take them out shopping tomorrow. " Namjoon kisses him "This, is why I love you. You are such an amazing man, and so smart. Thank you." Bogums phone beeps and he looks at it. "I need to excuse myself please. Taehyung woke up and needs his bandaging taken care of." Hobi takes note "bandaging?" Bogum shows the picture "Somehow he had an infected spot on his back and didn't tell anyone. Seonghwa noticed he was sick and the doctor found it tonight and took care of it."

Namjoon looks at them all. He is proud. A theft situtation is usually ugly. This desperate situation needed delicacy and they all came through. "Thank you guys. That could have gone all kinds of wrong. You handled it with care and found out the heart of a desperate situation. Thankfully we can now help out 13 men and hopefully fill out our ranks with some loyal new employees. I imagine saving them from this will make them extremely loyal. To our advantage. I am proud of all of you right now. Now, let's all get back to work yeah?"

Hobi heads home thinking about this injury. Should he tell Yoongi? Yeah, he better.


	32. A new beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi and iKon go get his friends and take them to a safe home 
> 
> Somebody is dealing with some jealousy coming back to the surface

**this chapter deal with Hoshi. Yes, a departure from the main story , but I felt like making a chapter fleshing out the side stories.***

Hoshi leaves with the 4 very intimidating men. He feels like crying at his good luck but doesn't want to in front of the bodyguards. As they lead him to the first van and get it, one of them introduces himself. "I am Mino. I am thinking your friends might be a little leery of 3 black vans pulling up to their place with a handful of men getting out of them. Do you want to go in alone and explain, or just 1 of us go in with you?"  
Hoshi thinks for a moment. "I think the one we look at as our leader, S.Coups will want to meet at least one of you. So if you don't mind me taking one of you in with me I think that's best?"  
Mino replies "That is fine. I will let you pick who you want to take. " Hoshi looks at the men. He tries to judge who looks the friendliest. He decides on Mino since he looks friendly and is being so nice "Would you mind going with me? " Mino nods "Of course. I will take my cell phone and once we get approval I will call the others to come help everyone pack up whatever possessions you all have. Then we will move you all to your new house. I bet you would like a nice long hot shower." Hoshi gets this dreamy look on his face. "It's been months since I had a proper shower. It may seem silly, but that shower and a good nights sleep are all I want in life right now." He makes a small giggle. "OK, I need you to tell me where to go." He looks at the voice. Seems it was Seunghyun. He tells him "Go to the end of this block and turn right. 3 streets over and go left up 5 blocks. It's the big grey building with the broken fence and all the graffiti" At this all 4 men + the driver look shocked. A new voice speaks up. "You have been staying there? That is such a dangerous area." Hoshi nods. "yeah, we have to have someone stay up each night as a lookout in the hallway where our 3 rooms are. They take turns. 2 each night. " The man says "It's a good thing we are getting you out of there. You seem nice. Don't take this the wrong way but you don't look like a fighter to me. You could so easily get killed. " He shudders at the thought. "My name is Jinwoo. Let's get you and your friends out of that dangerous area yeah?" Hoshi tries hard not to cry at the generosity and kindness he is experiencing tonight. He can only nod. The 4 men see him trying hard to control his emotions. They understand. They themselves were once in a very similar situation and were helped out by the same man. Kim Namjoon. 

Once they pull up outside the building Hoshi and Mino go inside. They go up 3 floors to a hallway that looks for all the world like it is deserted. Going around a corner however they find 2 men standing there glaring at them. Once they see Hoshi they soften those expressions. Hoshi approaches and states " Hey Joshua and Vernon. This is Mino. He is with the company I work with. They uhm, they found out I was taking food." At this Vernon gets a defensive posture. "They better not have hurt you." Hoshi laughs , shocking the 2 men. "Actually, the very opposite. Let's go inside and get everyone. I have some amazing news involving Mino and my boss." They go into a big room with half a ceiling. The room is filled with 10 other young men. Mino notes they all look healthy enough, just underfed and in need of some cleaning up. Hoshi clears his throat. All of them look up and immediately gather together to close ranks as they note the well dressed man at Hoshi's side. Vernon speaks "Hoshi got caught stealing at work but says he has good news involving this man. Let's listen for a moment please. " One man stands "I am S.Coups. I am kind of the leader of this family. Is Hoshi in any legal trouble?" Mino takes the extended hand. "I am Mino. I work for his company. No, he is not in any trouble at all. Once we found out why he was taking food, our bosses decided we need to help. I will let your Hoshi explain." With that he motions everyone to sit please. As they all take their places Hoshi smiles. "I have the greatest news. My boss Kihyun is a super nice man and after hearing why I was stealing food he decided that he could not let me live in this situation any more. He called his bosses. They are moving us all into someplace they own. They are going to talk to everyone of us tomorrow to see about helping us get jobs with them and everything!"

Chaos. Absolute chaos ensues. Hoshi is smothered with hugs and kisses. The 13 men are hugging each other and crying. Mino gets out his phone and gives Seunghyun instructions on how to get up here. He clears his throat "Hey guys. Can we calm down and get out of this dangerous building? My friends are coming up now to help bring all your things down to the vans." With that S.Coups instructs them all to hurry and pack. Mino notes, none of them seem to have more than 2 bags of possessions. They are truly lost souls. They have nothing. His emotions run high at the memories of being in this same situation with his 3 friends he considers his family. Seunghyun and the others arrive and gather the boys. They are all in high moods, even though the men can tell they are also scared and uncertain. Seunghyun announces "We seem to not be going far. Right on the same block as the club actually." Vernon quietly states "There is only 1 residence on that spot. That big Victorian house that seems out of place." Seungyun nods "That is the place. Our bosses husband refuses every offer to buy that house. You will learn why later. Right now, it's all yours. There will be groceries and clean bedding and towels shortly. Let's go get you guys settled."

Upon arriving they find the members of Ateez sorting out the house. Food is stocked. The place has been warmed up and there are 3 women cleaning the place up. The 13 young men very shyly enter and are greeted by the Ateez members. "Hey guys, I am Hongjoong. This is your new home for the time being. Please go make yourselves at home in the rooms. There are 5 bedroom. My guys are building bunk beds in there as we speak. Feel free to help them out." The 13 are overwhelmed at the moment and all collectively decide to just do as told. The all go claim rooms and take over assembling the beds. They declare they are the ones being gifted this fortune, the least they can do is work for it. Mino tells Hoshi "I am supposed to return you to work to finish your shift. We obviously don't have 13 keys. Please tell them to all stay here tonight and nobody leave. I need them all to stay in the building unless going to work until they have talked to Namjoon and Jin please. That will be tomorrow morning." Hoshi relays the information. He laughs to himself though. They are all so excited about showers, bathes and relaxing in a nice warm safe environment they have no desire to go outside. S.Coups approaches one of the 2 tall men who looks soft and friendly. "Hi. I am S.Coups. The leader of this chaotic family. Are we really allowed to just use this as our house and eat anything we want?" The man smiles "I am Yunho. Yes. This is your home for now. We had some of the waitresses from the bar grocery shop for you guys to cook. Everything here is at your disposal. You will meet the bosses in the morning. I suggest you all clean up and get a good sleep." Seungyun speaks up "Sirs Namjoon and Jin will come tomorrow with their associates and talk to you all about what you might be able to do for work. They are powerful men but with good hearts. Be honest. They will know if you lie. If you need help getting any documentation for working, be up front about it. Any criminal background or arrests, tell them. I can attest, they won't hold it against you. I did 5 years in prison before working for them. Just be honest. Try to have a good night guys. Hoshi will return after his normal shift. "

The men all bid their goodbyes to iKon and Ateez groups and Hoshi. They immediately take up turns cleaning up, finishing bed assembly, making the place liveable and cooking food. They are high on life right now. They are also scared about tomorrow but warmth, food, showers and safety have them comforted about the sudden turn in their lives. 

Hoshi returns to the kitchen. Kihyun is standing there. Upon seeing Hoshi, he opens his arms. "come on." Upon hearing those 2 words with the open arms, Hoshi breaks. He runs into those arms and let's it all go. Upstairs Bogum is watching the kitchen camera and smiles. With that sorted he tells Seonghwa and Taehyung and Yeosang to pack up. It's time to go home. It's been an emotional day. 

Taehyung being sick has him wondering if he caused the wound. He also wonders if someone else caused it. He can feel his jealousy eating at him. In 2 days they move into the new home. He wants the slumber party over with. He suspects his jealousy issue is because of the slumber party. Taehyung having fun with the other boys pricks at him. He knows he needs to work on those emotions. It's just so damn hard sometimes when he remembers how that new boy looked at Taehyung.


	33. getting ready to move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move into the new house
> 
> But a certain demon makes a return

The next morning in the Taegum household.

Bogum wakes up and decides to take Taehyung up. It's their last day in this house, although Tae doesn't know that. He leans over and kisses the beauty's forehead. This gains him a grumpy moan and Taehyung trying to turn over away from the bothering. "Not so fast there baby. " Bogum states as he ruffles Taehyungs hair away from his forehead. "It's time to wake up. We have a busy day." Taehyung stares at him sleepily. "We have to do things?" Bogum laughs "I have a big surprise for you. We have lots to do today. But first.." He kisses Taehyung, reaching over to pull him into his arms. He cannot help but notice the way Taehyung flinches and tenses up at the kiss and touch. He tries to control his anger and goes in for another kiss. He wants Taehyung and isn't about to abide being rejected. When he feels a hand upon his chest almost pushing him away, he loses it. He grabs Taehyungs hand. "What do you think you are doing Tae? You aren't trying to avoid having some wake up sex now, are you?" He says this with a very dominant tone of voice. He feels Taehyung shrink. It does something to his mind. He tightens his hold on Taehyungs wrists. When he hears the small cry, he smiles. "If you want to cry, I can give you something to cry about." Taehyung has tears in his eyes at this point and shakes his head "No no, that's not" Taehyungs words are stopped by the stinging slap to his face. He shuts down. He knows he just messed up and better just take the punishment. He thought they were past this, but sees he was mistaken. Bogum glares at him. He sees the glassing over of the eyes. He feels Taehyung stop struggling. With that he takes all the liberties he wants. Running his hands down Taehyungs body, sliding his boxers off and running his hand over the cock resting against Tae's stomach. Sliding further down he uses his hand on a thigh to open Taehyungs legs so he can reach a finger into his lover. Taehyung gasps as the intrusion and Bogum kisses him to silence him. "Just relax and enjoy us being together. " he whispers. "Now be a good boy and participate. Show me you love me and I will be gentle." Taehyung takes the offer and kisses back. He reaches his hands around Bogums neck , playing with the ends of his hair. Bogum groans with satisfaction. Taehyung continues rubbing the hairs and neck and kissing. NO, he doesn't want this sex experience, but since it's happening with or without his permission, he better behave and cooperate to make it less violent. Bogum gets up and tells him to turn over. He gets up on his knees but is shoved flat onto the bed. He feels Bogum kissing up his back as he lines himself up to his entrance. With a bite to Taehyungs shoulder, Bogum pushes inside Taehyung in one swift move. Tae has tears in his eyes but controls the urge to make a sound. Face in the pillow he rides out the experience, wishing Bogum would finish and end it so he can take a bathe to wash the shame away. Bogum is being very rough and fast but not hitting him. It's just rough sex. He feels Bogum getting bigger as he moves faster, knowing its almost over. With a few hard long shoves, he feels the warmth inside him , then end of the experience. Bogum pulls out and slaps his ass. "Well done baby. I will go run you a bathe." Tae lays there quietly controlling his tears. 

A few moments later he feels Bogum sit on the side of the bed "Come on, let's get you into the tub. After cleaning up we need to pack. We are moving into the new house tomorrow. "   
Taehyung looks at him "We are? Already?"  
Bogum kisses him , no sign of the violent angry man he was not long ago in sight "Yes baby. You get your own home to decorate and make yours. Get cleaned up so we can get the important stuff packed. The rest can be done by the bodyguards once we are moved."  
Taehyung smiles "My own house! I can't wait." He kisses Bogum and then gets up to go bathe. In the bath he cannot help but thing about what just happened. Yes, Bogum reverted to his violence, but it was significantly less violent. Only 1 slap, no verbal abuse and instantly after the sex he took care of him. Taehyung is confused. He cannot wrap his head around this. What did he do wrong to instigate the incident? Taehyung blames himself. He must have done something. He just doesn't know what he did. He cleans up humming to himself enjoying his warm bathe. Baths are one of his favorite things.

In the other room Bogum is fighting himself. He is beating himself up for losing control momentarily. Once he slapped Taehyung he realized what he was doing. He tried to pretend nothing happened and continue with his need for sex at the moment. He flipped Taehyung over to avoid seeing those sad eyes. He is ashamed of himself. He broke the promise. Is he unable to control his violence to the beauty? He hears the door open from the bathroom. Taehyung comes and sits down. "I am sorry Bogummie" Bogum looks at him "Why baby?" Taehyung looks at him and states "I didn't mean to make you think I was denying you. I was just not awake yet and not realizing fully what was going on" Bogum sighs "I am sorry too. I am trying so hard to control myself and change. I guess it will take more work than I thought. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me." Taehyung smiles and kisses him. "Never Bogummie. We can work on it together. I will try to stop making you angry too. Let's pack?" Bogum smiles. "yes, let's pack. I am sure the bodyguards can help work on another room while you pack your stuff in here. I will go get them started."

With that Bogum goes and finds Seonghwa and Yeosang making breakfast and cleaning the living room. "We are going to pack today. Just important stuff for moving tomorrow. The rest can be packed up during the week and moved over." The 2 look up "Ok boss. Just tell us what to do after we all eat?" Yeosang says. "Yeah, sounds good. I will go stop Taehyung from packing to come eat. Thanks for cooking." He walks back down the hallways. Seonghwa and Yeosang look at each other. They nod slightly to each other. They heard the slap. Then nothing else out of place so assumed maybe it was a smack on the ass or something. They did discuss discreetly looking at Taehyung for injuries. Seonghwa had quietly informed Yeosang he thought maybe the beautiful boy was being abused. He trusts Yeosang to be discreet. With that nod, the set the table and wait for the 2 men. 

In another household across town Hobi and Yoongi are about to have a very similar discussion.


	34. Employment and Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a job offer  
> packing and moving

At 9 am Bogums phone alarm goes off. Looking at it , he sees its an alarm for a 10 am interview. He totally forgot. "Tae baby, I have to go to work for a while. I forgot I have someone doing an interview. You can stay and pack with Seonghwa and Yeosang ok." Taehyung looks at him and nods while replying "OK. I will see you when you get back." Seonghwa comes out of the hallway with a box in his hands "Taehyung, I need to unpack, cleanse and repack your wound. Would you please lay down somewhere comfortable for me." Bogum chews his lip. He wants to see this but has to leave. "Looks like you have things to do then pack. I will change to look respectable and leave you guys alone. Please take care of him guys." With that he heads upstairs to change into a work suit. He is actually excited. This man he is interviewing was recommended personally by Hobi to work on computers. They need a good computer tech they can train to hack. As he heads back down he finds Tae laying on the couch with the corner of his shirt pulled up. Seonghwa has tweezers in his gloved hands delicately pulling a long disgusting trail of thin gauze out of the wound. He walks over to see. "I had no idea it was going to be that gross. Are you really ok doing this?" Seonghwa stops for a second. "Yeah boss. It's not that bad once you are involved in it and it's something good to know for unknown circumstances in the future. Never know when you might have to take care of something like this. Once I take this out, I have to use that large empty syringe thing to clean it out with that saline solution in the bowl. After 2 syringes we pat it dry and pack that new line of gauze into it carefully with that small wooden stick. " Yeosang is fascinated "This is cool to watch. Taehyung is being very calm about this. " Taehyung replies "The stuff he put on seems to have numbed it a bit. I only feel a weird tickling pulling sensation. So it's fine. At least it doesn't smell. " Seonghwa speaks "If it smelled, Doc said it's infected again and he would have to come attend to it. No smell is good." Bogum nods "Seems he is good hands. Have a good morning gentlemen. I will return after the interview." He leaves and heads to work.

Back at the house Seonghwa is being very careful. He was told slow and steady to make sure he doesn't cause tearing making it bleed. He casually lifts a bit more of the shirt "I am moving your shirt more so I don't get anything on it. Please try to be still ok." Taehyung replies with a "Ok. Do your thing. I am watching tv. Thank you for doing this. " As he tends to the wound he points to the older wounds. Yeosang takes note and nods. He decides to move up closer to Taehyung. "Hey. How you doing there?" Taehyung smiles "I am ok. Trying to be still but it tickles a little." He giggles a little. Seeing he has the boys trust he tests the waters. "Do you have any idea how this happened? I would like to make sure you don't end up doing that again in the future." Taehyung being entranced with the cartoon on the tv replies without thinking "probably hit my back on something when he got mad." He doesn't even realize he said it. Yeosang moves along as if nothing just happened. 

"So, what do you want us to help you pack up for today? I understand the rest will be packed by our team and moved over during the week. You must be excited" Tae smiles that huge boxy smile and Yeosang can't help but smile back. "My own house I get to decorate and fill up with things I want where I want them. It's so pretty in the pictures. Maybe I can get a cat or small dog. That would be so amazing. A tiny fluffy to sit with me watching tv at night and play with in the yard. A real yard!" The 2 men laugh at his excitement. The beauty is adorable when happy. Seonghwa is charmed. This is the first time Taehyung has made any effort at all to talk and be sociable. As he finishes dressing the wound he tells Taehyung "I am just going to take a picture for Doc and see if he is happy with the dressing ok?" Taehyung "Oh sure. Whatever you have to do. " He takes the chance to picture that wound and the other faded bruises and scars around it. He sends the picture off awaiting a reply while gathering the bits of trash around him. The text coming back says it looks great, remember to cover it with a bandaid. He does so and tells Taehyung all done. The 3 men begin packing with Taehyung happily instructing the 2 bodyguards on what to pack. He makes it easy on them. He likes his home organized so the packing goes effortlessly. 

At work Bogum is in his office when the phone rings. It's Ten down at the bar "A Mr. Min Yoongi is here for an interview sir." Bogum tells Ten to send him straight up with Mingi who was waiting downstairs. He greets the man and motions him to sit down. "Hello. I am Park Bogum. Manager of this club. I understand one of my bartenders recommended you for the computer tech job we have available. " Yoongi grins "Yes sir. Hobi is one of my best friends. I am thankful he opened up this opportunity. I brought all my papers and the application for you." He hands them over and waits patiently while Bogum goes over the papers. "It looks like you get top grades and know your stuff. I see no reason not to offer you the job just based on these papers. I could not ask for better. However let's talk to get to know each other.' After a small amount of general chitchat he gets back to manager mode. "Are you comfortable handling personal details on computers and making sure the information is not compromised?"

Yoongi smiles. This is going great. "Yes sir. I took special classes on data security and how to handle personal data. The class also instilled the honor code of not discussing said information because even your best friend might get tempted by information about people sometimes. Never trust anyone except your boss you have to report to is the approved protocol." Bogum is thrilled. "That is correct. I am glad to hear that. You would initially work directly with me until we get comfortable with each other and you know the ins and outs of this particular business. In the future we might expand your duties , and pay, my having you also manage databases of our other companies. That would be up to the owner Kim Namjoon in the future. Does this sound good to you?" Yoongi nods "Yes sir. That sounds like an acceptable situation. I appreciate you being open about future opportunities and not making this sound like a dead end job. "  
Bogum smiles "We always look to the future around here. I myself just got an upgrade to my position along with pay. There is always room to climb in this company. Now, as for pay that is not up to me. Namjoon will discuss that with you. Can you start Tuesday, say Noon? Normally I would say Monday but my boyfriend and I are moving into a new house tomorrow and he wants a slumber party for his friends. So Monday I have declared an off day. " Yoongi laughs a bit "I do believe I will see you tomorrow sir. Taehyung is part of my friends circle and asked me over. " Bogum laughs "That sounds like him. I will see you then. Enjoy yourself. I have to get home and help him pack. Welcome aboard."  
Yoongi is grinning a huge gummy smile "Thank you, on both counts."

Both men leave and go their respective homes. Both are happy for entirely different reasons.

Bogum gets home to find boxes everywhere. Taehyung seems to be very efficient in packing. In 2 hours the hallway is lined with totes, all neatly labeled. He laughs to himself "Where on earth did you guys get so many?" Hongjoong appears from the kitchen "We brought them with us. Seonghwa called us asking us to go buy totes in different sizes. Taehyung is apparently very good at housekeeping and packing." Bogum cannot help but smile. "Yes. Yes he is. I will call for pizza. Is the whole team here?" HJ laughs "Yes sir. We parked out back" Bogum "Well, lets get the table set and food on it's way. Maybe after food you guys can take a few loads to the house and just set the boxes in the living room for Taehyung to take care of. " HJ "sounds good. We could set the boxes in the first empty bedroom downstairs so they are out of the way. I imagine he will want you guys taking one of the 2 large rooms upstairs for your use." Bogum smiles "I can't wait till he sees the actual house and not just photos." San giggles "He will love it. It's amazing. Even our home on the property is amazing. Better than anything I ever thought I would live in."

They order food and set the table with a solid plan laid out for the rest of the day. He laughs watching Taehyung playing Uno with Yunho, Jongho and Wooyoung. For some reason he isn't a bit jealous at the moment. Maybe this morning got it out of his system.


	35. Happiness and a serious discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi tells Jimin the good news  
> and makes a proposition  
> Seonghwa expresses his concerns to one who could help

Yoongi gets home in the best mood. He cannot believe how well that went. He is also a bit confused. Bogum seems to be a very nice gentleman type and was nothing but polite and acting appropriate to the situation. There was zero sign of agitation or anger issues. He sighs and decides he will just keep an eye out and see what really goes on between the two. Taehyung is far too important to Jimin and himself to just drop it because he likes Bogum after the meeting. 

He walks in to find Jimin packing bags. "What is this?" Jimin smiles and bounces over to get a kiss. "I am packing our overnight bags for the slumber party. Tae texted me telling me he is busy packing to take some stuff over right now! Since they are just moving in and we will be helping sort some things for Tae, I am packing our own things under the assumption that stuff like bedding and towels might not be completely unpacked and sorted."

Yoongi smiles and holds Jimin close by his waist. "You are so smart my love. I couldn't ask for a better partner in life. Now, I have great news. Care to take a guess?"

Jimin pretends to think, putting a finger on his lip "You got lost and brought home a puppy?"  
Yoongi laughs and kisses him "No, but now I know you want a puppy. Good thing to know. I got the job with Bogum at the club"  
Jimin squeals "I am so happy for you! Judging by how they all dress, even Hobi the bartender, they must pay very well. You can pay off student loans and get that car you wanted!"  
Yoongi is smiling that cute gummy smile making Jimin smile even more. " I was also thinking that I can now afford to take proper care of you and asking you to officially move in. Managing 1 household will be easier, and I love coming home to you."  
Jimin almost faints with happiness "You want me to live with you full time?" He looks at Yoongi with hearts and tears in his pretty eyes.  
Yoongi kisses the tears as he says "yes baby. That is definitely what I want"   
Jimin replies "The current lease isn't up for 2 months, but want to get my things out later this week since it's break?"  
Yoongi kisses him again (he can't get enough) "Absolutely my love. Now, about work. After spending time with the man, I actually like Bogum. That is of course only based on 1 meeting so don't give me that glare. I am now in a position to hopefully watch Tae and Bogum together and see how they actually interact. For now, he seems to be down to earth, polite and charming."  
Jimin "he must be nice, otherwise Taehyung would not have dated him. I know for a fact that he is abusing Tae though. I hope we can prove it and find out why and how to get Tae out of there. Him being nice at times isn't good enough. Tae is precious and deserves full time love and affection. "  
Yoongi smirks "I do believe Jungkook is infatuated with Taehyung. I also don't think he would ever hurt a single hair on Tae."  
Jimin laughs a cute giggle "Taekook ship building begins"  
With that Yoongi goes to call Hobi to tell him the news while Jimin packs overnight bags.  
Ateez takes one load of totes to the new house while Taehyung keeps at work. Bogum packs some of his own things. After a while Ateez returns and Bogum tells them order pizza from the ipad in the kitchen. Taehyung decides to be difficult and wants a burger. Seonghwa offers to go down the street to the burger joint and get him one. Tae smiles and says thank you. Seonghwa asks Hongjoong to go with him after securing the order properly. Mingi orders the pizza's everyone asks for, happily finding the payment was already in the ipad. They clean and set the table while Tae goes to clean himself up. 

In the car Seonghwa takes a deep breathe. This is about to be touchy but he needs his personal leader to know what he suspects. "HJ, I need to talk to you about something difficult. Please promise me that if you think I am wrong you will drop it and we move on like nothing happened?"  
HJ thinks to himself. Seonghwa is a super careful and observant man. He trusts him completely. "You know I trust you and your instincts. Tell me what you are thinking about and we will discuss it."  
Seonghwa sighs deeply "I think Taehyung is being physically abused by Bogum."  
Hongjoong is startled. If anyone other than the man beside him uttered those words he would dismiss if out of hand. However, this is Seonghwa. He has proven himself in the past with suspicions. He somehow, just knows. "Tell me."  
Seonghwa pulls into the burger place. He hands Hongjoong his phone. "These are pictures of the current wound on his back, along with older scars and healing wounds. You can see their is an age progression. This is not 1 or 2 incidents. I counted at least 6 different wound ages. He also flinches a lot around Bogum, he buttons up. Earlier Bogum left to the office and Taehyung was laughing and talking with Yeosang like the young boy he is. Have you ever seen him talking or laughing? Yeosang asked him how he might have gotten the wound. He was distracted by cartoons and relaxed and casually said "Probably hit something when he got mad"  
Hongjoong is quiet for a moment. "Go order the food please. Let me process this for a moment"  
Seonghwa nods and goes into the burger joint to place the order. He just waits at the counter.   
In the car Hongjoong is deep in thought. Seonghwa is right. Taehyung is super quiet and shy. He tries to think back to seeing him with Bogum, tries to recall if he ever saw him flinching or anything. He just isn't sure but he was never looking for issues between them. However, Seonghwa is caring for Taehyung and can see the 2 of them together. He is also not the kind of man to jump to conclusions. He watches carefully and would not make this accusation to him if he didn't believe it 100%. Seonghwa returns to the car. HJ says "From anyone else, I would not believe this. From you, I have to trust it. I assume Yeosang knows this suspicion. Let's keep it between the 3 of us and at dinner I will attempt to watch them interact. I don't know what to do about it right now. Let's see if there is abuse going on and then we can decide how to proceed. This man has just given us a huge promotion as a group and big pay raises. We need proof. HOWEVER, I stress this , IF one of us sees any abuse going on to Taehyung, see him being hurt, step in immediately and get him out of the situation with as little interference and stress as possible. As his bodyguard, Taehyungs safety is your first priority over anything Bogum has to say. "  
Seonghwa sighs in relief. "Thank you for trusting me. I agree. Let us watch and observe. I hope I am wrong but i feel in my guy that I am not. I think he slapped Taehyung this morning. From the sound. I cannot be sure though as they had an intimate moment after and a bathe. So by the time they came down any mark would have disappeared. We better get these burgers back."

They drive back with a plan. Both are deep in thought but united in a plan to protect Seonghwa's charge.


	36. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MOVING DAY

After the arrival of Tae's hamburgers and the pizza, the chaos was reigned in and everyone sat down to enjoy each others company and the great feast set before them. Bogum was watching with amused eyes. He had specifically told Ateez to drop the formalities for the night and just enjoy themselves and help Taehyung after dinner. They were more than happy to obey that order and their energy was very uplifting. Taehyung was even laughing at them, the sound music to Bogums ears. Everyone else was also enjoying seeing the quiet boys eyes shine, that gorgeous boxy smile and that deep laughter. Yeosang sat on one side of Taehyung and kept trying to get him to join in the fun. Bogum was at the head of the table on Taehyungs other side and he prodded the youngster to enjoy himself. Taehyung tried, he really did. He was finding it hard though around Bogum. That thought that he might touch someone wrong, look at someone wrong or do the wrong thing and get punished kept him more reserved. He was however amused at the group and could not help some laughter spilling from him. Yeosang was enjoying hearing and seeing it. He was mindful not to touch Taehyung though. He was just happy to have that shell around him when Bogum was around cracking. 

After dinner everyone took up positions on the furniture in the living room to chill for a while and digest before more packing. Somehow they ended up doing aegyo to each other, which made everyone, including Bogum and Taehyung laugh hysterically. Jongho got kissed on his cheeks and his reaction had them all on the floor laughing. Taehyung hadn't enjoyed himself this much outside his friends group, and even then not for a long time now. He quietly got up and made the excuse he wanted to do more packing. He sat on the floor in the closet looking at the clothing, trying not to cry. Upon hearing the door to the bedroom open, he pulled out shoes from in front of him and pretended to be gathering them to pack. "Why did you run away?" Bogums words startled him. He started stuttering "I....I....I just wanted to pack more before bed to get it done." Bogum bent down and kissed the top of his head "If you say so. Why don't we shower and call it a night?" Taehyung wasn't in the mood. "I want to take some of my shoes. Let me pack these up and I will wash and be ready?" Bogum hummed and replied "I would really rather you come shower with me now and not cause a scene with a houseful of men. Now, be a good boy and come on. I know you are tired and I am only looking out for you. We both know you obsess and will end up packing until morning." Tae realized his mistake and nodded "Ok. You are right." He held his hands up to have Bogum pull him up and followed him to the bedroom. He gathered their nightclothes while Bogum got their towels ready. The shower was uneventful. Bogum washed his hair and back and he did the same. Then they dried and headed to bed. Taehyung was nervous. Was he going to try something with a houseful of guests? Bogum crawled in beside him and snuggled up in big spoon and kissed his head. "Goodnight my Tae. Tomorrow is a big day. Get some good sleep my love." With that they fell asleep.

Outside the door Yeosang had been lingering waiting to hear anything wrong. After a while of silence after the lights went out he assumed they went to sleep and he returned to the main room nodding at Seonghwa who looked at him questioningly. They placed all the remaining totes in the trucks, locked them and went off to sleep in the spare rooms. Mingi and Yunho remained in the living room crashing on couches. They were uncomfortable leaving the entry point unwatched in a house they didn't know. 

As the morning rose and everyone began waking up, Bogum arranged for a breakfast buffet to be brought over. He gave them 2 hours notice so the guys could cart a load over first. They arrived back to the house just as breakfast was being served by 2 females who brought over the buffet. He explained they would take one more load then move out as a whole, taking Taehyung to his new home. He also quietly asked that someone go gather his friends and have them at the house when they arrived. Hongjoong called Hobi after being given the number and explained the plan, with Taehyung arriving at 2pm at the new home. That gives them 3 hours. Hobi said no problem, he will assemble the crew please just give them the address. Hongjoong told him drop by the house the place they are in for the key but text this number so Tae isn't aware. "You will also need to park any vehicles in the garage at the smaller house please." Hobi excitedly agreed and was off to make his calls. He pulled up the group chat "avengers assemble" and giggled again at the name. 

Hobi: my dudes. WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!

Yoongi : WTF  
Jimin : what the hell  
Yugyeom : duuuude. What is wrong?  
Jackson : CHILL   
Hobi : We gotta be at Taehyungs new house in 2 1/2 hours so we can be hidden inside when he arrives. It's a surprise. I am on the way to pick up the key   
Jungkook : I will have my mom gather the drivers up and get the 2 trucks to pick everyone up. Drop the locations in here.   
**this was followed by many more excited texts and locations spamming.   
After closing the chat, Hobi drove to Bogums. He texted Hongjoong who came out and handed him they key and warned again to hide the cars in the garage and close the doors. With that he drove to Yoongi's to be picked up along with them.  
He walked in to find Jimin standing in the living room surrounded by 5 big duffel bags and a tote. "What's this?"  
Yoongi "Jimin is bringing clothing for the 3 of us and blankets and pillows and shower supplies. He is convinced Tae won't have it ready."  
Jimin "He's my best friend. I know him. He will stress once he realizes we are sleeping over and it's a new house without everything sorted. This will make life easier for him and us. That bag is snacks." He points at the red and black one.

A black SUV pulls up and honks and the 3 of them grab bags and the tote and get in. Jungkook laughs at the bags. "moving in?"  
Jimin "Just prepared." He smiles. 

Once they get to the address their jaws drop. It's gorgeous. Yoongi snarls "Well, this place is isolated for being just a mile outside of town." Hobi states "This is so pretty. Look at this yard!" They park the cars in the garage and close the doors. They try to go in the house and realize the key doesn't work. Jackson goes to the back and comes running back. "OMG, so the real house is over there! This is a guest house.!!!" They all look around and see the huge beautiful house just up the driveway. It's stunning and huge and Jimin realizes that it's perfect for Taehyung, but he doesn't say anything. "well, lets grab those bags and get up there." They walk up and let themselves in. Upon seeing a few boxes, Jimin freaks. "OH NO NO NO. We have to move these into another room. He can't see this gorgeous room full of boxes." Yugyeom finds the room with more and they move the boxes into the room with their brethren.

Now....they wait.

Every single one of them is thinking how perfect this house is for their friend. Jimin is worried this will make is so much harder for Tae to leave if they have to make him for his own safety.  
Jungkook is wallowing in his own sad thoughts. This house is amazing and totally puts a kink in his plans to woo the beautiful Taehyung away from Bogum.


	37. Houseful of Bouncy Boys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae meets his new home  
> Some wierd happenings go on

After breakfast everyone grabs boxes and loads the trucks. Taehyung is told to grab the bags he packed for himself and Bogum and get in the car. Tae is terribly excited and nervous. This place has memories, good and bad. It's their home. His first one once leaving his parents. Leaving it is more of a big deal than he thought it would be. Bogum notices him looking sad and walks over. "What is the matter love?" Tae smiles at him "this is our first home, my only one after leaving my parents. Leaving it is harder than I thought it would be." Bogum kisses the top of his head. "I had not thought of that. I promise, you will love the upgrade. A house Tae. You are getting your own actual house to decorate and stuff as you personally want to. I am giving you complete freedom to make it all your own." Tae smiles a wide box smile at that statement. "My own house" he whispers softly. "Yeah, your own house. Now, let's go see it yeah?" Tae nods "Yeah". With that Bogum puts him in the car and gets in to drive. Seonghwa and Yeosang join them in this car. With that, the entourage leaves the apartment and makes it's way to the new home just outside of town. It's only 15 minutes from the apartment, but Tae is fidgety and anxious and won't stop tapping his knee with his fingers. All 3 other men in the car find it adorable. Tae suddenly talks "I can't wait to settle and have a housewarming for our friends." Bogum smiles "Looking forward to showing off your new home?" Tae smiles "I don't even know anything about it except that picture but I am so excited." The 3 men smile knowing full well there is a houseful of Taehyungs friends waiting for them.

MEANWHILE AT THE NEW HOUSE:

Jimin and Yugyeom immediately set everyone about neatening up the place and the got7 boys make off to the kitchen following Mark who has decided to see if there is food about the place. He happily finds someone has been shopping in advance and sets about making a nice lunch for everyone that's here and about to show up.   
In the living room Jungkook has found gaming systems and a really large TV and has set about setting it up. Jackson is almost done hooking up the sound while Hobi is making sure all messes are cleaned up. Jimin has set about fluffing the furniture pillows and folding some of Taehyungs personal small blankets and laying them in places he knows the boy likes to have them at the apartment. Yoongi is busy walking around getting the layout of the house. He has to admit, it's amazing. The master bedrooms upstairs alone are bigger than his whole small house with Jimin. Suddenly he hears Jimin yelling and a bunch of scampering. He runs to the living room to see everyone hiding behind the kitchen bar and in the pantry room and joins. They hear the front door open, Jimin peeking around to look for Tae. He motions NO. They wait.

OUTSIDE:  
Bogum pulls up to the house slowly , watching Taehyungs face light up with a dreamy look. Everyone in the car is smiling. Yeosang notices the cars are hidden and smiles. Bogum pulls past the guest house confusing Taehyung. "Hyung?" Bogum smiles and stops "Yes?" "Why aren't you stopping at our house?" Yeosang smiles and speaks "This one is our house, Taehyung." Bogum pulls forward and around the house following the drive as this exchange happens. "That is your house" Seonghwa says as it comes into view. Taehyung bounces happily, clapping "It's amazing!" He is almost out of the car before Bogum stops it. "Hey Tae love, wait for me yeah?" Tae stops and waits , very impatiently. Bogum walks over and takes his hand in his. "Let's go see your house?" As Tae almost pulls him forward, Bogum looks back at the 2 bodyguards. They are smiling and nod , indicating yes, the friends are inside somewhere.

NOW, back inside.:

Bogum opens the front door and lets Taehyung enter the house first. He walks forward slowly , eyes dreamy and mouth hanging open a bit. He walks over and runs his hand over the back of a beautiful couch in a stunning and huge living room. He notices his own lap blankets folded on the furniture in spots and smiles. He picks up one , hugging it to his face. He failed to hear the small steps behind him while he was entranced. The 2 bodyguards are holding back giggles while Bogum is holding his own hand over his face watching the small boy walking ever so carefully up behind Taehyung. Tae is still glancing all around in wonder when suddenly he feels familiar arms wrap around him from behind and small hands clasp around his waist. "JIMMINIE!" Tae yelps out. Giggles erupt from all over and suddenly the room is filled with laughter and giggles and yelling as all his friends suddenly just pop up out of nowhere. Taehyung is suddenly engulfed in hugs from friends and can't help the tears of happiness.

Bogum watches with mixed feelings. He is so happy to see Taehyung entranced with the house, he is happy to see him smiling at the entrance of those dear friends. He is jealous of them touching Taehyung. He is happy however that the one named Jungkook is quietly sitting in a chair just watching everyone, not touching Taehyung. Bogum just feels like there is something about this boy and he feels threatened. He shakes his head and goes to relieve Taehyung of his crowd. "Ok boys , calm down. How about you go show Taehyung the rest of the house?"  
With that Jimin kisses Yoongi quickly before grabbing Taehyungs hand and the 2 run off together. Bogum suddenly feels much more secure realizing Jimin and Yoongi are together. The rest of the boys disperse, Yugyeom following Tae and Jimin. Mark and a few others go back to the kitchen. He smiles realizing the young man has taken it upon himself to welcome Taehyung to his new home with a home cooked meal to enjoy with his friends. Taehyung has some really good friends who care a lot about him. Bogum feels guilty suddenly. He's been keeping him from these young men who care about him deeply because he doesn't like sharing him or having people touch him. He realizes more each day how awful a boyfriend he has actually been to the beautiful boy. He sighs and sits down on a chair. Jungkook is now back on the floor carefully hooking up the game systems and cable box. He hides the wires and neatens them up with ties so they look nice and neat and hidden. "Thank you for taking care of that. Jungkook right?" JK turns to look at him "Yes, that is right and you are welcome. I like to fuss with things and thought at least this would help you guys a little. Moving in can be exhausting." The boy seems to be polite and smart and like he knows what he is talking about. "You speak from experience?"  
JK sighs "Yeah, we only just moved here a few months ago. Something to do with Dad's business plans." Bogum nods. "Thank you though. That's one less thing for him to worry about. " They hear a lot of giggling suddenly and footsteps. The 3 boys run into the living room. "There are squirrels in the backyard!!!!!" With that , the 3 run outside. Bogum and JK get up to follow , smiling at the site. There are indeed about 10 squirrels in the yard and the nearby trees. JK realizes suddenly there is also a very large pool with patio and grill center off center to the house, hidden from the driveway. It's beautiful. Taehyung has noticed it too and wanders over. Jackson has come outside and runs to Tae. "WOW dude. You have an amazing home!" Tae smiles and walks over to Bogum. In a rare show of affection in public, he walks into his arms willingly. "Thank you bogummie, I love it so so much" Bogum kisses his head while embracing him. "You are most welcome tae" He says this while shooting a very clear "Hands off , he's mine" look to non other than Jungkook. Jungkook gives him back a look of clear challenge, shocking Bogum. JK goes a step further mouthing "I am watching you" then goes into the house to find where he can help out. He smiles. He realizes now that Bogum is unsure of the relationship and sees him as a challenge. He was about to give up on Taehyung when he saw the embrace.....until that exchange between himself and Bogum. Now he knows, he has a chance. 

Mark announces Lunch is ready and everyone assembles in the very large dining room they found. The bodyguards all gather on their own in the kitchen at the other table. They can see the dining room from here and are happy to be out of the loud room to discuss with themselves.

Yeosang "did you see the tension between boss and that pretty one that looks like a bunny?" Yunho nods "that one is Jungkook. I looked into all the friends from a list Boss gave me. Recently moved to the area with his parents, who are very rich and very influential. They own a huge company. Wooyoung "He clearly likes Taehyung" They all nod. Seonghwa says in a low tone "So we keep an eye and ear out for anything off tonight and in the future. I know there is something wrong with boss and baby boss. I won't let the kid get hurt more. He is a literal angel. " HJ " We watch yes, also watch that Jungkook kid. Maybe he is our backup plan. He likes Tae and if he has such influential parents maybe he can help if we need to get Tae out in a hurry." Yugyeom walks in. He smiles "So which one is Tae's personal bodyguard?" Seonghwa lifts his hand "That is me and Yeosang here." Yugyeom looks like he is thinking carefully about something. Seonghwa says softly "I am Taehyungs bodyguard. He is my priority. If you have any issues or worries about him, please tell me or Yeosang here directly and we will try to take care of it, confidentially. TAEHYUNG is our priority, his safety and well being. " He looks pointedly at the kid in front of them. Yugyeom nods " Can we talk in private later?" Both bodyguards nod "Absolutely. We can meet outside after dinner tonight under the pretense of walking the yard?" Yugyeom nods and walks away back into the dining room with the napkins he had come for. "Well, this gets more interesting." Comes from San. Yunho speaks up "That was Yugyeom. Besides Jimin , the small one, He is closest to Taehyung. Jimin is the best friend, more like soulmate. Him coming to you may very well be important, be careful"

Suddenly everyone starts bringing dishes to the kitchen, where 2 of the boys being to clean them , putting them in the dishwasher. Bogum appears and tells Hongjoong "I forgot to ask you about seeing about some house staff. A couple of maids to come in daily and perhaps a couple gardeners. The house is big, Taehyung needs to work on studies and start spending more time with his friends. He shouldn't be worrying about cleaning the house. " Hongjoong nods "I can go through some applications from the club, all those people have passed background checks and perhaps some of the ladies deemed to delicate for the club would work for maids?" Bogum thinks a second "Yes, that sounds perfect. I don't know where to look for gardeners . Can I ask you to locate some and check backgrounds and histories?" HJ grins "Absolutely. It's a large yard , I would say minimum 2 gardeners for daily work and a pool boy for once a week? We also should probably also make sure the gardeners can tend trees, because there are some beautiful trees here." Bogum agrees "That sounds good. Please make sure anytime Taehyung is home, someone is with him. He isn't used to being outside the city like this, more isolated. He won't be at the club after school as much anymore. I think he would want to be here instead. So you will need to get daily information on what he wants to each day after school. I realize having a nice new house probably means he will come home each day directly from school to finish schoolwork and decorate his home. That also reminds me, I have a bank card for you to take him shopping with for house supplies." With that he hands Seonghwa a card along with some keys. "There is a new car in this house garage for him , instead of using mine or a club one. It's registered to Taehyung but he doesn't know how to drive , so you will have to drive. It's the pretty dark red SUV" Seonghwa takes the keys and the card. "Are there any stipulations on how much he can spend daily? " Bogum laughs "I have a rather large paycheck these days , I would say use common sense, and if it seems too large amount for you to be comfortable, give me a call. Also use the card for the Car and grocery shopping for both houses. Once we get maids , perhaps one of them can do the shopping for both houses for us." With that he nods and goes to find Taehyung. 

The bodyguards are all stunned. Suddenly Bogum seems to care about the boy. "We are still on alert for any abuse, this changes nothing. He could just be feeling guilty or careful with all these people here" Yeosang states quietly. They all nod. None of them noticed JK and JB had just overheard the whole thing , including their statement about watching Taehyung.


	38. Chaos and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and, the proverbial crap hits the fan

After dinner, everyone helped clean up , some watched a movie afterwards , while others decided to call it a night and go to their rooms.

Jimin and Yoongi took it upon themselves to sort through labeled boxes and start unpacking them into their appropriate places in the house. Yoongi just followed Jimin's instructions, knowing that his adorable boyfriend knows Taehyung well enough to decide what to place and what to leave alone. They discovered the huge basement downstairs and marveled at the glorious area. "Taehyung is going to love this" Jimin says quietly. Yoongi couldn't help but whistle and agree. The pair went back upstairs to do a little more unpacking before going to bed. 

The bodyguards were in the kitchen discussing tomorrow and who they wanted to take from the club for the house personnel. 

Jungkook was outside with Yugyeom and Jackson , enjoying a few drinks on the patio surrounding the pool. There were soft lights that provided a delicate illumination over the beautiful lawn, just barely touching the trees hiding the big wall behind them. They were having general friend chitchats , getting to know each other more, since Jungkook is still a newish addition to the group. 

It was a peaceful night and everyone was in calm happy moods.

It happened suddenly. There was a loud crash and yelling and the sound of breaking glass. 

In the kitchen the bodyguards deployed instantly, running up the stairs as full speed. The kids in the living room were told stay put, don't move unless one of them tells them to. Seonghwa grabbed his phone, ready to call 911 if needed. He held the phone for Jaebum to see and told told him, "Have yours ready. If you hear one of us yell make the call, or anything sounding dangerous call immediately. It's not preferred, so only call as last resort. " With that , he ran up to catch up to the others.

He definitely did not expect what he found. Mingi and Yunho had Bogum by his arms, slammed up against a wall. 

Taehyung was on the ground bleeding from his nose, on his knees in a field of broken glass. It looked to be the mirror from the bureau behind him, which was knocked out of place. The debris on the ground indicated Taehyung had been hit onto it , making things fall and the mirror break. Yeosang was getting Taehyung to his feet. Hongjoong moved out of Seonghwa's way to allow him to the boy. He wasted no time, picking Taehyung up and getting ready to take him from the room. Bogum began yelling again "PUT HIM DOWN, HE IS MINE AND YOU CANNOT TOUCH HIM" Seonghwa calmly replied "You don't deserve him if you can do this to such an angel." Bogum lost it at that. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT WHORE. HE GOT SLAPPED BECAUSE HIS CHEATING ASS DESERVED IT. HE DIDN'T OBEY ME" his words were cut off by Mingi cupping his free hand over his mouth. "Get Taehyung out of here right now, to a safe unknown place. Go offgrid, don't tell us where you 2 are taking him." Hongjoong told Seonghwa and Yeosang. The 2 immediately complied. Taehyung had passed out during all this and they were worried. Yeosang noticed blood on the back of his head and cradled it as they carried him downstairs. 

Here they met Jungkook who absolutely panicked. "OH GOD, what happened?" Yeosang quietly replied "His piece of shit boyfriend had a jealousy attack and hit him. We need to get him out of here to a safe place so we can look at his wounds and find out why he is passed out"  
Jungkook immediately replies, We can take one of my cars in the small houses garage and go to my home. It's a protected home. I will go get it" With that the boy sprinted out the door , flying down the driveway at full speed. The boys in the living room had multiplied and were freaking out at the site of their unconscious bleeding friend. Jimin demanded to go with Taehyung. Yeosang agreed to letting him and Yoongi come along. "You others might want to get your things and get out. The keys to all the cars we have are in the kitchen on the hook. I suggest hurrying. Our men have him contained upstairs at the moment. Please just leave one vehicle for the rest of my group to leave with. Do not say anything about where we are taking him, not even to the other bodyguards. It's important for his safety." With that, the men left with Taehyung, putting him in the backseat in the care of Jimin and Yoongi , Seonghwa driving, Yeosang riding shotgun, with Jungkook in the middle of the front seat to give directions. 

Jimin was crying. Jungkook can't stop looking back at the unconscious boy. Yoongi has taken off his overshirt to give to Jimin to try to wrap Taehyungs head in case the bleeding is serious. "It's going to be ok baby. He's out of there, a big quicker than we expected, a lot messier. But, he's out. He is going to need us, he just lost everything." 

Jungkook spoke up "My parents will gladly get him the treatment he needs, he will be safe at our home. We can all help him rebuild his life together after we get him healed up from this." 

Yeosang speaks in his deep quiet voice "He is going to need his friends and some therapy. We believe this has been going on for a long time. We were making plans to locate a place to secretly buy or rent to get him to in case of emergency. We just didn't have the proof to make a move." Yoongi nodded and said "We were in the same boat. We suspected, we knew. We could not prove it enough to confront Tae about it." Seonghwa decided to throw in "When we get to Jungkooks place, we will discuss this and show you some things. Yeosang and I are going offgrid to take care of him. We have made plans for this and have the funds to support ourselves and him for years if necessary. In our business , you have to plan for the unexpected future. We have been saving in secret accounts for years. We are devoted to Taehyung for the time being. We just have to find a place to stay nearby to be at hand."

Jungkook "We have a guest house. I am sure once we tell mom and dad the situation, they will let you move in there. My parents are pretty awesome. " He instructed Seonghwa to turn up a beautiful tree lined road. "This leads to my home. Stop at the gate , the guards will recognize me and we can drive up to the house. " Seonghwa and Yeosang are both surprised at guards and a gate being involved. Perhaps their precious charge will be ok.

At the gate , Jungkook greets the guards "Bobby, B.I. we have an emergency. Call up to the house and ask mother to get towels and her doctor asap. Please. Lock up tight immediately, do not let anyone in without calling for approval. Do not let anyone know I am home please." Both men nodded, Bobby opened the gates while Hanbin called the house with the instructions. Neither showed signs of being freaked out, a fact both bodyguards in the car noted and appreciated. These men appear to be professionals and Seonghwa had noted the slight puff on their waists from guns being there. As they drove up, they noted lights go on all over the outer ring. The surrounding walls lit up without intruding on the grounds of the house. Very professional. They are impressed and very very curious.

They arrive and find a bunch of servants and 2 well dressed individuals out and ready to recieve them. They all got out of the car. Jungkook ran to the 2 dressed nicely and hugged the woman. Seonghwa got Taehyung out of the car, carrying him bridal style to allow Jimin to cradle his head. As he turned to face the house, he gasped. He just got a look at Jungkooks father. The intake of air from Yeosang tells him that the other man has recognized the important man too. 

Bogum has messed with the wrong family accidentally. He just beat Taehyung, the boy they think Jungkook is in love with.... and Jungkook knows. JEON Jungkook. The son of none other than Music Mogul Jeon Jungwoo, who is secretly also the head of the largest mafia in the country. Even Namjoon bows down to respect this man. 

Both men wonder , does Jungkook take part in the mafia or is he unaware. As they follow the crew inside , they are instructed to follow Mrs. Jeon and she leads them to a room obviously set up as a clinic. Seonghwa lays Taehyung on the bed. "Baby, who is this boy and what happened."  
Jungkook has tears in his eyes. In the presence of his mother his emotions get the best of him. He hugs her, letting her pat his head "He is the boy we were discussing mom, they boy I am in love with. " Seonghwa takes pity on him "Mrs. Jeon. This is Taehyung. His boyfriend apparently hit him, causing him to land on a dresser and bash his head into the mirror, which broke and seems to have cut his head. We are his personal bodyguards."  
Sunmi looks at the 2 men who are obviously caring over this boy. Just then a man in a white coat arrives and heads straight over to the bed, a woman following him with a bag. "This is my doctor. Let us leave him to his job and we can discuss this further."

All the men and boys follow the calm lady with the commanding presence.

It's going to be a long night

*****authors note***** This book is not completed. I have no idea why it says so in the description and I cannot find a way to remove that. *****


	39. A tense meeting

Jeon Sunmi leads the boys to the bar attached to the kitchen and tells them to sit. She begins rummaging around in the kitchen, apparently about to cook something. Yoongi walks over and offers to help and she nods in approval, telling him to make some hot cocoa on the stove and where the ingredients are. Jimin sits next to the bodyguards. Jungkook sits on the other side of Seonghwa. Jungwoo comes in and stands next to his wife, kissing her cheek. He looks at the 2 men who are obviously well trained bodyguards. "I assume from your reactions outside that you recognize me."  
Seonghwa takes the lead "Yes sir. We did not mean to offend you. We just were taken by surprise."  
Jungwoo surprisingly laughs. "I can imagine. Now, introductions are in order. I am Jeon Jungwoo and this is my wife Jeon Sunmi. We are Jungkooks parents."  
Sunmi "Please call me Sunmi when in the house. " They all nod.   
"I am Park Seonghwa. Taehyungs lead personal bodyguard."  
"I am Kang Yeosang. His other bodyguard. We are in charge of him currently."  
Jungwoo "It seems something has gone very wrong considering you brought him in unconscious and bleeding. I would like an explanation please , so we can see where this will lead."

Jungkook speaks first "We were at the housewarming for their new house, us and the friends we had over here for the slumber party. Tae was the only one involved that wasn't here that night. He is the reason for the slumber party here, we were discussing how we thought he was being abused by his boyfriend." He tears up.

Seonghwa takes over " Everything was going smooth, there seemed to be no problems. Dinner even didn't have any issues other than some glaring going on. We had all gone our separate ways in the house to chill. The 2 of us and the rest of our team were discussing Taehyung a little when we heard a crash, breaking glass and yelling from upstairs in the Master bedroom. The other 6 ran up, Yeosang and I directed the other kids to stay put and then ran up to see Tae laying in front of a dresser, bleeding and crying. He passed out just as we arrived. Yeosang and I took him immediately while 2 of the others had Bogum up against the wall holding him from us. The rest of the team was barring the door and taking pictures. We ran downstairs and met Jungkook who ran to get a car and brought us here. "

Jungwoo looks at the 4 very upset boys. "You have an 8 member bodyguard team?"  
Yeosang "Yes sir. Our team is 8 boys. We were assigned to work under Bogum."

Sunmi has been standing there quietly listening to the whole thing. She steps in "I understand everyone thought he was being abused?"  
Jimin "Yes. We were trying to find out for sure. We had suspicions but no proof. Taehyung has changed in the past year , becoming timid and quiet. He won't let anyone touch him. Every bruise he has a logical sounding excuse for. We were attempting to find out without upsetting him in case he got mad and left us."

She pats Jimin on the head "I understand my dear. We have seen this before in our family. Do not blame yourself." She goes back to the opposite side of the counter and puts on a new facial expression. She is serious. "Now, I want a few explanations. Let's start with Taehyungs state of mind. Should I get him some therapy while he recovers from his injuries?"  
Jungwoo kisses her. He is proud of his love.  
Jungkook "I think so mom. My therapist maybe."   
Jungwoo "Conflict of interest son. You are romantically interested in this boy. Having her treat both of you is unfair to her. I know who to call. A man who is gentle and experienced in abusive relationships. "

Now I would like to talk to these 2 gentlemen please. Kook, please show Jimin to the room next to yours. Get a maid if it needs anything. " Jungwoo tells his son. 

Sunmi kisses both boys on the tops of their heads and follows the bodyguards and her husband to his office.   
Jungwoo sits at his desk and looks thoughtful. "I would like to know who you work for. You are outfitted very well, you are thorough in your telling of events and are calm under an emergency. I promise nothing is going to happen to the 2 of you. I can tell good people when I meet them and your care for my son and this Taehyung , and your willingness to take him away from your boss says a lot for your characters"

Seonghwa clears his throat. Yeosang looks nervously about. Seonghwa speaks. "Our direct boss at the moment is Park Bogum."

"And who is his boss?"  
Seonghwa "That would be Kim Namjoon sir."

Jungwoo looks thoughtful. "You realize you cannot go back after this?"  
"Yes sir. We have money put aside and can care for Taehyung for as long as it takes to heal him and get him somewhere Bogum cannot find him."

"You know who I am. My son is madly in love with this Taehyung. I have met the other boys they are friends with and and fond of them all. I have an offer for you, I think"

Yeosang is so nervous "Jungkook is smart and caring , and yes , he loves Taehyung and was the main reason we got him out to safety. Our team is still there and we have no idea what is going on at the house. We were told go off grid."

Jungwoo "Someone in your team is smart. Give me the address. I will have some men go take a look at what is going on there. Sunmi , has Chanwoo found anything about this involving the police?"  
She shakes her head. "Nothing. The men covering the bar are not reporting anything either at that location."

Yeosang gives her the address as 2 men walk into the office.   
He recognizes them immediately and scurries back to his seat.

The smaller of the 2 men remarks "I know these 2 men. They work for that scumbag manager of Eclipse . Park Bogum."  
Jungwoo grins "The don't anymore Jiyong. We have Bogums now ex boyfriend in the infirmary being treated after being assaulted by that Bogum."

Daesung speaks up "That would be the extremely lovely Kim Taehyung. A true innocent little bean. I can assure you, that he knows nothing about the darker side of Bogum's work. He is no threat."

Jungwoo smiles "I am about to offer these 2 men come to work for us and we will take them and Taehyung into our care. Kook has feelings for the boy. We can discuss it tomorrow after the dust settles. Have Top and some of his sneaky men go check the status at Bogums house, Sunmi has the address. You 2 settle these 2 men into a room for them to reside in near the infirmary. I imagine they don't want to leave Taehyung out of hearing distance. "  
He looks at the 2 bodyguards. "Think overnight. Taehyung is obviously staying with us. Jungkook wouldn't let us take him anywhere. I can offer you positions in our "company" , and allow you to be his bodyguards still. We would obviously do some checking on you and assuming you are clean and willing, train you up our way. We can discuss how to contact your team safely tomorrow too. Go get some sleep. "

He dismisses everyone, taking his wife's hand. Good night everyone."

***this is not the end of the story. I cannot figure out how to make the description stop saying that. Stay tuned!!! ~Jaxie!~


	40. Let's get his side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get Bogums side of the incident

Back at the new home:  
Hongjoong tells Mingi and Yunho to bring Bogum downstairs. He tells San and Wooyoung to take pictures of the room.   
Once downstairs they handcuff his hands to the back of the chair, behind him to prevent him from moving freely. 

Hongjoong (HJ) "I would appreciate you explaining your side, since Taehyung was unconscious when he was taken for medical care. We are not taking sides , I just need to know what is going on so I know how to clean it up"  
Bogum is still angry, but he realizes he needs to talk his way out of this situation. He fucked up and he is outnumbered. His status as boss doesn't matter right now. "I tried to discuss some personal things with Taehyung and he got defensive and we got into an argument. It escalated and I ended up pushing him away from me. He fell into the dresser. It was an accident, I did not mean to shove him that hard. I forgot , in my anger, that he is thin and lightweight. "

HJ "that sounds reasonable enough. I hope you understand we cuffed you because you were extremely angry and we had to ensure the safety of everyone, including Taehyung."  
Bogum decides to keep playing nice "I get it. It looked bad. Now , please uncuff me and let's talk like grown men."  
HJ nods and Yunho lets him go. They will play along, but they have their guns and things ready for action.   
"Where did they take Tae for medical treatment? I hope you didn't involve the cops, due to our line of work." Bogum asks.  
HJ "I will be honest. Seonghwa and Yeosang took him and we are unaware of their whereabouts at this time. I followed standard protocol and had them go off-grid. We will have to wait for them to get hold of us"  
Bogum isn't happy but keeps his anger in. He knows when he is outnumbered and overpowered. "That makes sense. It's how we work in our business. Please let me know when you hear from them. I am going to go shower and clean up a bit , if you don't mind." He begins to walk into the hallway to the stairs. He turns "By the way, where did all the house guests go?"  
Jongho " They decided to go home since Taehyung was taken away. They didn't want to be in the middle of a possible domestic dispute"  
Bogum looks at Hongjoong "You are the leader, I expect you to contact each boy and straighten this matter up and keep their tongues from wagging about this misunderstanding. Immediately" He stalks off without waiting for a reply.

The men all relax a bit and go about cleaning to look like they are being normal. After they are done Hongjoong goes up to knock on Bogums door. After being told enter he does . "We have cleaned up downstairs and removed the blood from the carpet with enzymes. Do you want us at the guest house or stay here?"  
I think this place is secure enough you can go on down to your house. You all probably had enough of me for one night. Thank you for being professional about this though and listening to my side."  
HJ "Just because I listened to yours doesn't mean we are done discussing this. We still have to hear his side since there are no camera's in this room. I am not being disrespectful. You hired us to protect BOTH of you. That means we don't take sides. It also means we need to know both versions so we can clear it up properly and as a unit we, you and Taehyung can get past this issue and get back to business and trusting each other. "  
Bogum can't help but appreciate the mans blunt honesty but also be mad at him for the same. "There are 3 sides to every story. Both people's point of view and somewhere in the middle is the real story. I admire your honesty and how you are not afraid to stand up for what is right. It means I hired the right man. Try to have a good night. "  
HJ : " You too" with that, he walks out to gather his men to go to their house.

After they leave Bogum turns on his laptop with a grin. He mutters to himself "Think you can hide my boyfriend from me? Think again" He pulls up the tracking app and activates it. The phone is on! He checks the other phone and finds no calls or texts have gone in or out of Taehyungs phone since a few days ago, that being Jimin and Tae being stupid as usual. The tracking app also doesn't show any usage on the phone whatsoever. It's on but not being used.   
It does provide a location though. It's in the fancy high class section of town. He smiles. Then he makes a call.  
Yuta "Hey boss, bit late. What's up?"  
Bogum "I need you to go to this address, just drive by and take some pictures for me. Do not get caught and report to my new house asap. Just drive up here. I will pay you double time for the late hour and sudden mission."  
Yuta is all smiles "Yes boss. I will go there immediately." He hangs up.  
Bogum is happy. He will get his boyfriend back one way or another. With or without his current team. 

***this work is not complete. Please ignore that tag, i cannot seem to remove it. ~jaxie~


	41. Mysteries and Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5-15-20 , this work is not complete
> 
> Please enjoy my little drama

Sicheng drives Yuta to the location so they can take some pictures. "Wow, this house is really well guarded. Look at that wall and the lights on the pillars. The gate is sturdy with a guardhouse too. I wonder why Boss has me looking at a place like this. I better call him."

Sicheng agrees "Yeah, something is up here. This is no normal residential house"  
Yuta calls and waits for an answer.

Bogum : Did you get to the location?  
Yuta : Yeah boss. This is no normal house. It's well guarded with a wall, lights, gate and guardhouse. Are you sure this is the right location you gave me?  
Bogum : Really? Send me pictures and let me check this out.  
Yuta : right away boss.   
He hangs up and sends 5 pictures off real fast. They drive away to not draw suspicion. 

At the guardhouse :  
Bobby is saving pictures of the car and passengers as Hanbin calls the main house.   
Hanbin : Mr Jeon sir, we have a situation. A car just drove past slow and took some pictures of the house. We have good shots of the car,plates and passengers. Ok, right away sir.  
He looks at Bobby : He's sending someone down for them. Put them on a stick quickly. Save the real time video too. This probably has to do with Jungkook coming home like he did.  
One of the men arrives and they hand over the stick with the pictures and video and a note with the camera assignments and time stamps of the saved live feed. "This is what we have. It just happened moments before we called Mr. Jeon."  
"Got it, I will pass that on. Thank you" says the man as he runs back up to the house.  
Bobby : I am so curious what is going on.  
Hanbin : Me too. That driver of the car Jungkook was in looks familiar, but I am not sure how or where from.

At the house in the bodyguards room:

Seonghwa sighs and lays on the bed. He has just showered and is waiting for Yeosang to get his done. He scans the room. It's the nicest room he's ever been in. He notes the windows are bulletproof despite being on the backside of the house.   
Yeosang appears dressed in his pj's. "Well , this has been a night."  
Seonghwa :Yeah. I think we should accept the position. They have already proved to be good people despite being Mafia. Taehyung's life and safety could depend on it. I can't leave him here and walk away.  
Yeosang : I agree. I just don't know how to tell the others since we are off-grid.   
Seonghwa grins : I imagine it won't take long for them to figure out who Jungkook actually is and work it out themselves. I will miss them terribly but they will understand.  
Yeosang : I hear noise in the room next door. Shall we go see if Tae is awake?  
Seonghwa nods in agreement and they go to check.

They knock gently on the door and once it is open the nurse in white opens it welcoming them in. "We were informed to let you see your charge."  
They find Taehyung sitting up in bed being checked over by the doctor. They stand at the end of the bed looking at him and waiting patiently.

The doctor sits and motions them to grab chairs and join him next to the bed.   
"As you see Taehyung is awake though not feeling the greatest."  
With that Tae groans and lays back down, turning on his side to see everyone. He smiles at his bodyguards.   
Yeosang reaches over and pats his hand in comfort. Tae entangles their fingers and Yeosang lets him.  
Doctor : I am Dr. Lee DongWook. Taehyung is still a bit under the weather and suffering from a minor head injury. I was wondering if you can help me understand some of his injuries so I can treat him properly and not on guesswork. Understand, all information is private and I will only share with the Jeons if granted permission by Taehyung or his guardian.   
Tae says quietly "These are my guardians doctor. They can help make decisions and help out. "  
Dr Lee nods. "Very good. Let's discuss the injuries. Tonight he has suffered a blunt trauma to the side of his head and a hit and cut to the back. These appear to be 2 separate hits. I feel he was hit on the side of his head by a fist and that caused him to hit the back of his head on something hard that also managed to cut him, causing the bleeding. The hit could be worse than it looks, so I am keeping him under watch tonight for signs of a concussion or seizures indicating brain trauma."

Seonghwa "We are not sure what happened yet. His now ex-boyfriend appears to have hit or shoved him into a dresser, causing the dresser to shift and the mirror fall on him. He was on the ground bleeding in a sea of broken glass when we got up there. "

Dr Lee : He has signs of physical abuse all over him.   
Tae groans and Yeosang comforts him "We already knew Tae. We were already trying to prove the abuse and making plans to get you out of there. It just happened a lot faster and unplanned, but at least you are out and safe. We will not let you get hurt again.  
Tae has tears in his eyes as he whispers a thank you and holds Yeosangs hand tighter. Yeosang moves up onto the bed to let Tae lean on his for more comfort.

Dr. Lee : There is more. Some of his injuries and scars are in areas leading me to believe there is also sexual abuse. Now this is not his fault and I want him to get a therapist to deal with that stuff. I can heal the medical problems. We need to also address the psychological side to make sure he heals and moves on properly.   
"He will get the best care from the best. Whatever you decide he needs, he will receive" speaks a soft feminine voice. Sunmi walks into the room. "I am Sunmi. Hello Taehyung. This is my home and you are most welcome here. I am Jungkooks mother. You are my guest now and I want you to feel free to ask for anything you need or to ask for help. We are here to help you heal ok?"

The beautiful boy on the bed looks at her with huge puppy eyes full of tears. He nods but cannot seem to speak. He is obviously overwhelmed , clinging like a child to his bodyguard for comfort.  
They hear noise in the hallway and in pops the head of Jimin. At this Tae makes grabby hands "CHIM" he squeaks out.  
Jimin runs to the bed, Yeosang barely moving in time. He instantly takes the spot and cuddles Taehyung up to him, stroking the soft hair and kissing him gently on the top of his head. "Hey TaeTae. It's ok. You are safe here and your best friend and soulmate will take care of you!"  
Tae looks at him with tears down his face "Thank you chimchim. I am sorry"  
"NO. You have nothing to be sorry for" states Jimin.   
The doctor motions everyone else to leave the 2 alone. It's apparent Jimin is well able to take care of the emotional needs of the patient right now. Sunmi watches with love in her eyes. These 2 boys have a strong bond. She pats her sons shoulder "Let them be for now love, he needs that boy right now. Let's go have a drink with Dad" Jungkook walks over to kiss Taehyungs head. "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well"  
Tae nods in response. Clearly overwhelmed still.  
Dr Lee : Stay with him as long as you want . Press this button if he needs medical attention. Keep an eye on him for twitches or sickness please. Ring that immediately if there is even the littlest thing wrong. We are only 2 doors down, in the room behind this one..   
He hands Jimin the cord that will buzz for help.

With that Jimin and Tae are left alone.  
The Jeons gather in Jungwoos office, where Sunmi and Jungkook learn about the car taking photo's.

Jungkook "That is Yuta. He goes to our school but is not a part of our social group"  
Daesung "Yuta. I know this name. We have seen him at Eclipse before."  
Jungwoo "I think I need to call Kim Namjoon and invite him over to discuss this situation.   
Sunmi: Let's get to sleep and do it in the morning. Dae , please set extra guards . I do not trust this Bogum. 

With that , the household prepares for anything while the family and new visitors get ready for bed.


	42. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is approached by someone very surprising

Namjoon are Jin are having breakfast and discussing the kitchen incident at the club.   
NJ : So, the new boys we saved from that homeless situation need some help getting proper identifications and such. For now, they are going to live at the house on the corner and we will worry about getting the ID's sorted before offering them jobs.   
Jin : I imagine just letting them live there, eat and be all clean and warm for a few days will earn their loyalty. Throw in helping them get their identifications will only sweeten the pot. I am proud of you for helping them out and not punishing Hoshi  
NJ : How can I punish him for trying to survive and also helping others to survive? We have seen this before and earned some irreplaceable team members. Hoshi will stay in his position. I feel he would not work out in my part of the club. Some of the others seem soft too and I will refer them to your care , my love.  
Jin : I will find positions for them. I love you.  
NJ : I love you more dearheart.   
Just then Namjoons phone rings. He answers it and hears "Sir, you have an important guest at the front of the club. "  
"Who is there? I am not expecting anyone."  
"Sir, It's Sir Jeon Jungwoo"  
Namjoon is shocked, to say the very least. "Show him to my office immediately. I will be right there" He thinks to himself "why is he here? Did any of my men cross into his territory?  
"Jin, come with me. Jeon Jungwoo is in my office."  
Jin can't even think what to reply when Namjoon walks off , causing him to follow. They arrive at his office to find the Mafia King standing casually at the window overlooking the club.

"Mr. Jeon. To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Namjoon asks this nervously.  
Jungwoo smiles "Relax Namjoon. This is a more personal visit. Do you know this boy?" With that he shows Namjoon his phone , a picture of Taehyung taken this morning on the screen. The boy is in a hospital gown, a bandage on his head , an I.V. line showing coming out of his arm. 

Jin gasps "OMG that is Taehyungie"   
Namjoon is cautious. This is unknown ground with a dangerous man. "Taehyung is the boyfriend of my main club manager here. I am confused as to why you have this picture and why he appears to be in a hospital. Please excuse my speech, I am just taken very off guard right now."

Jungwoo "Namjoon, calm down please. This is not a business call. Taehyung is no longer Bogums boyfriend. What you see in this picture is the cause of that relationship status. Would you like to come to my personal home and see the boy in person and hear the full explanation? Things have happened that you and I need to come together to sort out, as friends, not as Mafia."

Jin "Yes, we will come. I am inviting myself along. Taehyung is important to me"  
Jungwoo smiles "I would never think of denying you access to the boy. Would you like to come in my car or follow?"  
Namjoon "I would appreciate taking my own car, if you do not mind ."  
Jungwoo : I do not mind. You understand my guards at my home will disarm you though. I am taking you into my personal home. I also need Bogum to remain unaware of the situation until you hear the full story and we decide what to do."  
Namjoon : We understand. I appreciate your open honesty and the fact you are coming to us directly about one of our people and not using him to threaten us."  
Jungwoo : You will understand the reason behind this difference in our relationship once we arrive. Things have changed and the ripples are going to bring us closer, I hope. Let's go. We have a young man awaiting us at home.

With that, the men disperse to their cars, Jin and Namjoon following. They are quiet, both thinking about arrival of the Mafia King, a man capable of wiping out their whole mafia and existence. Thinking about Taehyung in that picture. "Joonie, he looks hurt. What could happen to that angel of a boy?"  
NJ : I don't know baby. Let us follow Jungwoo and learn together. He seems personally involved here and is approaching us a friends, his own term. We can only place our trust in him today for the sake of Taehyung. 

They arrive at the home and Jungwoo drives up to the main house, Namjoon and Jin are asked to stop and are disarmed and checked over professionally but politely by the guards. Then they are allowed to drive up to the house. A maid is waiting on the step to show them in. Jungwoo is inside with a beautiful woman at his side. "Gentlemen, this is my wife Sunmi." She reaches her hand out to shake their hands in greeting.   
Jungwoo kisses her on the forehead "Sweetheart, I am going to take them to see Taehyung."  
She smiles "I will check on the breakfast for all our guests. Is Tae on a special diet?"  
Jungwoo "No, he can eat whatever. We will be there shortly. Please gather the other boys?"  
He gestures at the 2 men "Follow me please"

They approach a room and knock. "Come on in" says a cute high pitched voice. They enter to find Taehyung sitting up in the bed being helped into clothing by Jimin. Seonghwa is standing next to Taehyung. Namjoon starts at this. That is an unexpected person. He recognizes Jimin as one of Taehyungs friends, but doesn't know his name. 

Jungwoo : I imagine you have questions right now. Feel free to speak openly and ask anything. The room is yours"

Namjoon nods "I know the bodyguard and recognize this younger boy, but I cannot remember their names."   
At this Seonghwa speaks "I am Seonghwa sir. Member of Ateez team. I was assigned by Bogum as one of Taehyungs 2 personal bodyguards. This is his best friend Jimin. "  
Namjoon : Ok. I am very confused here. Can we please sit somewhere and discuss why Taehyung and his personal bodyguard are at Mr. Jeons personal home, apparently being treated for injuries?  
Jungwoo : Let's go see Sunmi and have breakfast and discuss last nights events with the rest of the house inhabitants that were involved.  
Jimin and Seonghwa help Taehyung stand. Seonghwa opts to just pick the boy up after seeing him wobble on his feet. Jin is distressed at seeing him so injured. He pats the boys head and walks beside the bodyguard , comforting Taehyung while they follow the others out. At the table they find Yeosang and Jungkook waiting for them. Seonghwa places Taehyung next Jungkook, making both Namjoon and Jin take note.   
Namjoon "I saw you at my club that night Taehyung had his friends at the VIP section." he addresses Jungkook.  
Jk : I am Jeon Jungkook. It's nice to meet you sirs.  
Jungwoo : My son, obviously. I was unaware he was at your club.   
Taehyung : We were at the fair all day with friends and didn't want to end the day. I asked Bogum if we could have a VIP section to ourselves. He gave me permission and arranged for food and drinks and our own TV.   
Namjoon : I would have placed bodyguards myself if I had known your son was there. I am sorry for not knowing and properly caring for him.  
Jungwoo : Do not worry about that. You could not know. Now, how about we fill Namjoon and Jin on the events of last night and find out how to properly take care of Taehyung and keep Bogum away from good. We also need to arrange to either get his personal belongings out of that house and over here, or just buy him what he needs.  
Namjoon : That sounds like he is permanently in your care.  
Sunmi speaks up : Taehyung is now considered family. He is welcome into our home , with his 2 bodyguards if we can come to an agreement on them, since they are your employees. You will understand shortly. Gentlemen, please start telling your sides. Seonghwa , you know the most outside of Taehyung, who I don't want to traumatize more by making him speak about it. 

Breakfast commences with each man at the table filling Namjoon and Kim in on the situation.

Namjoon thinks to himself that this will be a long day and Bogum needs to be either disciplined or worse for hurting this angel.


	43. a new partnership

After breakfast Taehyung is noticeably tired. Jungkook decides to take him to his room for a nap. "I am taking Tae up to my room to nap. Once he is asleep I will return down here." Jungwoo nods in approval. Jin gets up and pets Taehyungs hair "Precious, we will sort this all out and take care of doing something about Bogum. I am so sorry we didn't realize anything when we were so close to you discussing the house."  
Tae : It's not your fault. I think I am good at hiding the truth about him. You couldn't know.  
Jin : Sleep dear. We will see you later.

Jungkook takes him upstairs and lays him in bed.   
Tae : I don't mean to be a bother to all these people.  
JK : You are not a bother. We were all planning on getting you out of their before this happened.   
Tae : Why your house though?  
JK : because we have security. There is another reason more personal, but that can wait for another day. Right now is definitely not the time for that discussion.  
Tae looks confused : is it bad?  
JK smiles and chuckles : No baby. It's not bad. At least, I don't think so and I hope you won't. Sleep now. I have to go back and help them figure this out.   
He kisses the top of Tae's head and covers him up.   
Tae snuggles down into the huge warm bed. He closes his eyes to sleep just after watching Jungkook leave the room, leaving the door open a bit.

He returns to the main room sitting next to Jimin. Jimin is beyond confused but staying quiet and listening.   
Jungwoo suddenly looks at Jimin and asks "I understand you are his best friend?"  
Jimin : Yes sir. Yugyeom and I are his besties.   
Jungwoo : what would you do to keep him safe?  
Jimin : Anything it took sir.   
Jungwoo : I have something to discuss with you if you will follow Namjoon and I please.   
Jimin looks nervous but replies " yes sir."  
Jungwoo motions Namjoon to follow and they retire to his office. 

Sunmi announces she is taking some of the maids and going shopping to get Taehyung some clothes.   
Jungkook smiles. " You just wanted an excuse to go shopping"  
She cups his cheeks and kisses his nose " Of course. Now , take care of my new son while I am gone. "

In the office they men sit. Jimin is directed to a recliner next to 2 others. The older men both sit in the other 2 recliners.   
Jungwoo : I assume you have figured out our real business.  
Jimin : I don't want to assume but I guess Mafia.  
They both chuckle. Namjoon "Does this bother you?"  
Jimin looks thoughtful for a moment "No sir. I can't think of anyone more qualified to keep Taehyung safe than this to be honest. You have the security , the money to give him proper medical care, the house to keep him comfortable and well fed and sleeping safely. I cannot ask for more than this."  
Jungwoo : What if I offered to train you to be able to protect him?  
Jimin : Then I guess I learn. I will do anything for Taebear.  
Namjoon smiles. "Good friend.   
Jimin giggles "The best"  
Jungwoo : Ok Jimin, we will discuss that later. Right now I need to talk with Namjoon. If you don't mind finding a way to entertain yourself?  
Jimin : I don't mind. Thank you sir for all this. I can never thank you enough.  
With that , he leaves the room to find Jungkook. 

Jungwoo turns to Namjoon. " I suppose we should talk about Bogum and the bodyguards."  
Namjoon : We should probably get Bogum into a room, see what he has to say and then just kill him. Judging from the actions we have heard about today, he is not going to just go away and leave Taehyung alone.  
Jungwoo : I assumed you would take that route, but I also defer to your plan since this is your employee, one of your men. I will help all you want and would like to be present for the interrogation if you don't mind.   
Namjoon : Let's discuss the bodyguards if you don't mind.

Jungwoo : Taehyung trusts those 2 completely. They risked their lives to get him out of there. They brought him into my house even after recognizing me because they placed his well being over their own personal safety. That is a strong bond.  
Namjoon : Ateez is an 8 member group in my company. I would hate to break them up. They are young but promising. I think it would be best to place them under your command, if you are willing to take them. I understand if you don't trust them since they are with my company.  
Jungwoo : How about this. I will take the group , because of Taehyung. I will pay you for their loss. Until they prove themselves to me they can function specifically as Taehyungs protection and earn their places using their own talents in the future.  
Namjoon : Recompense is not necessary. You are King in our world. You have the right to just take them.

Jungwoo : Yes, but I won't. I have in mind some bigger changes for both of us. You have proven to be a responsible leader. You have also come into my notice for doing quite a bit of good. I heard about the homeless kids. You are exactly the kind of man I am looking for to become part of my team. I am talking about bringing your Mafia into mine, but functioning as 2 separate groups also.   
Namjoon tries to control his excitement. "Meaning we would still be our own company and own all our current holdings but also be under your direct protection?"  
Jungwoo smiles "Yes. You would also be given the authority to do business under my mafia name when necessary. The people will be told you are now considered one of my right hand men and your word is as good as mine. Of course, we have to hash out details and there would always be the need for you to make a daily report on anything that was outside your normal parameters, things that needed that new authority. Is this acceptable?"  
Namjoon is thrilled. "Absolutely. I am more than honored that you believe in me enough to bring me and my company into your command directly."  
Jungwoo : You and I will be working together a lot more. First, we need to find Bogum and deal with that if you don't mind. I would like to know Taehyung is safe. I do believe my Jungkook is infatuated with the boy.  
Namjoon : It's clearly written on that boys face and in his eyes. Taehyung looks to be in the same mindset , although he probably hasn't realized it yet. I am not sure the trauma has actually hit him yet.  
Jungwoo : It has not. I don't think he realizes our business either. That should be a fun conversation. Anyways, let's go find the others and see what mischief is afoot. My wife is all excited about her "New son".

The 2 men that are now business partners go find the others to gather them to locate Ateez and Bogum and begin dealing with that situation , all to make a certain angel safe and sound.


	44. Tracking is a downfall

Seonghwa and Yeosang are busy making their own bed on the floor in Taehyungs room. They don't want to have him get upset waking up alone in a strange house.

Yeosang notices Taehyungs phone laying on the nightstand has a light blinking on it. He goes to pick it up and waves it at Seonghwa. The man nods for him to go ahead and check it. It opens with no lock. There are no notifications or messages , yet the light was on. Seonghwa grabs the phone and says "Stay here. That's not good." With that he heads downstairs to find Jungwoo.

Jungwoo, Jin and Namjoon are sitting enjoying drinks while chatting when Seonghwa comes running into the room waving a phone. He stops to collect himself.   
Jungwoo "What's this all about?"  
Seonghwa hands him the phone. "This is Taehyungs phone. Turn it to sleep mode and tell me what you see."  
Jungwoo decides to humor the man and presses the power button making the phone sleep. Then he notices the light. He turns the phone back on noticing no password. He glances at it. "The notification light blinks but there is nothing on the phone. Is it broken?"  
Jinhwan , who was sitting nearby on his laptop perks up. "May I have that please?"  
Jungwoo hands it over. Jinhwan checks the phone out then plugs it into his laptop and begins doing things. He smiles. "This phone is being tracked from a house just outside of town. "  
Namjoon asks "Do you have that address?"

Jinhwan tells him the address and Namjoon smirks. "That is Bogums house."   
Jungwoo "Isn't the rest of your team at that house?"  
Seonghwa "We have our own house on the property. It's possible my team is at their own house."  
Namjoon "Call your leader. I would like to talk to him"  
Jungwoo "We also need to deal with the Yuta situation."   
Namjoon nods. "Can your men handle that while you and I do this?"  
Jungwoo tells Jinhwan "Tell your team to go fetch that Yuta and his friend in the car with him. NOW"  
Jinhwan makes that phone call while Seonghwa calls Hongjoong.

Hongjoong hears his phone ring and tells everyone quiet when he reads the name. "Hello"  
Seonghwa "Hi boss. Sorry to make contact, but..."  
a new voice talks into the phone "But I told him to. "  
Wooyoung quietly mouths "that's Namjoon"  
HJ "Hello boss. How can I help you."  
Joon " I need you to find out how Bogum is tracing Taehyungs phone. We know he already sent someone to this location, and Seonghwa noticed the light blinking on the phone. We verified it's being traced and from that address."  
HJ sighs "We left Bogum up at the house but took all the car keys. We don't have anyone in that house at the moment. "  
Namjoon "Hold on a moment." He puts the call on hold as he saw Jungwoo motioning him to.  
Jungwoo "Tell them wait there. I will send my assassin team over and they can help them retrieve Bogum tonight. You and I can use the interrogation rooms on this property to take our time discussing this issue with him."  
Namjoon "Hey Hongjoong. Sorry about that. We have a plan. A team is about to be on their way to your location. They will give you the codeword "Lily". Reply with Lilac's are better"  
Once this is confirmed get them into the house. Then get in your cars and be ready to follow them to my location. They are going to retrieve our troublemaker."  
HJ "Yes sir. We will get ready immediately. Can I ask how you know about this?"  
Joon "You will understand it all when you arrive. Seonghwa and Yeosang will be waiting."  
Seonghwa is handed the phone back. "Boss. Peaches."  
HJ sighs in relief. "OK. good. We will see you soon."  
Namjoon is smiling "Peaches huh. "  
They all laugh. "I had to let him know I was safe and they aren't being led into a trap."

Seonghwa tells them " I need to inform Yeosang. We are sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor in Tae's room. Can someone let us know when our team arrives?  
Jungwoo "Let's move all of you to a bigger room with 2 beds. The doctor can help you move Taehyung if that is necessary. "  
With that he send a maid to get the doctor and to have her get someone to help the boys settle into a room. "Put him in the big room across from Jungkook"  
Seonghwa walks off to wake Taehyung to move and tell Yeosang what's up. 

Taehyung is a super grumpy bear right now. The bodyguards think it's the cutest thing. Jimin happened to be going down for a drink when he popped in to check on his bestie. Upon noticing a very grumpy Taebear he heads over to cuddle him and make him smile. "Hey baby, why so grumpy?"  
Tae pouts "They woke me up"  
Jimin glares at the 2 who hold their hands up "We were told to wake him up to move us to a more comfortable actual bedroom with a real bed." exclaims Seonghwa.   
Jimin smiles while patting Tae's hair " See baby, they are only waking you up to make you more comfortable. How about we get some slippers on you to walk to your new room yeah?"  
With that Taehyung cooperates. The bodyguards smile at how the 2 friends are.   
The doctor arrives and checks Tae over. " I think he is ok to sleep without the iv in now. Someone should help him walk to the new room though. He might still experience vertigo and some unsteadiness.   
With that the 4 boys follow the maid to the new room, settling Tae into his new comfy bed. The boy snuggles down and falls asleep pretty quick. Jimin leaves to continue his water mission.  
Seonghwa and Yeosang head to the sitting area by a window to talk. Seonghwa brings Yeosang up to speed on tonight's developments and the impending arrival of their team.   
Yeosang "They will surely be surprised once they see who owns this house.!"

Jungkook knocks gently at the door across from his room. It's rarely used and he was curious about what is going on. Yeosang answers the door. "Oh Hi Jungkook."  
JK "Oh, that answers it. I was wondering why this room is being used. Nobody really ever uses this part of the house. "  
Yeosang opens the door wider inviting him in. He motions to the first bed.  
JK smiles "Ah. That is why. How is he feeling?" He says all this while walking carefully to the bed , sitting delicately so not to wake the precious one inhabiting it.  
Yeosang replies "He was very grumpy when we woke him up. Doc said he's doing better but to watch for vertigo, instability, and weakness. Your dad is the one who told us to move to this room."  
Seonghwa "Your father is sending a team to retrieve HIM tonight. Our team will arrive with them."  
JK "Ah. I assume dad and Namjoon are going to have a little fun interrogating him."  
Seonghwa smiles "That is what I heard them say. Bogum was tracking Taehyungs phone. He knows where he is now. He sent Yuta and another boy here. That is why the gateguards saw them being suspicious. "  
JK smiles " Well, I guess we will have to take care of little Yuta and the other is probably Sicheng. They sit together at lunch and are together all day at school. I better get to bed and let you settle to. I am happy to see him safe." With that he pets Taehyungs hair gently and gets up, heading to his room. 

He feels much better knowing his Dad is handling Bogum tonight. He goes to bed and hums happily while falling asleep. 

Downstairs the maids are preparing rooms for 6 arriving young men while the 2 mafia leaders and Jin are discussing their new arrangements and waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.  
Namjoon "Jin honey, you don't have to stay awake while we set Bogum up for the night. I know you hate this part of the business. "  
Jin "I would like to see him tomorrow though please. Taehyung is such an innocent , pure soul. He never deserved any mistreatment. Now look. His beautiful house he wanted so badly is gone , his life is turned upside down. It's for the better, sure. But that doesn't make it less painful. He hurt that baby, for who knows how long. "  
Jungwoo "We will not spend long tonight. We will secure him and go to bed. You are more than welcome if Namjoon agrees"  
With that Jin goes to bed.

Everyone awake is waiting for the excitement


	45. ateez arrives at the Jeons

***there is nothing not funny about this pic. It's just perfect chaos. ***

Hongjoong looks at his team. They all heard the call and are waiting for his command. "Get your things. I imagine we aren't coming back."  
With that , they disperse, gathering their things and also loading up their 2 missing members possessions into the trucks. They went outside to sit on the porch and wait for their visitors.

Not one of them heard the men arrive. "lily" being spoken from the side was the first notice they got that the assassin team had arrived. Hongjoong started but replied instantly "lilacs are better". At that, 5 men appeared and asked where the target is. Hongjoong quickly explained the quickest way up the stairs to the main room,where Bogum is likely to be. The apparent leader of the other group spoke "We will handle this part. They want him alive. Get in your cars please and wait for us to gather him and you are to follow us to our base. My name is Yixuan ."

"I am Hongjoong, the leader of this group."  
Yixuan smiles "Ah, Ateez. Nice to meet you."  
All the members of Ateez are surprised at this turn of events. They try to act like nothing happened and walk to their trucks.

The men disappear and a few moments later a sleek black Mercedes SUV appears and pulls up to the main house quietly, no lights on. One member stays in the SUV , while the other 4 enter the house stealthily. "Damn, they are so quiet and quick" says Mingi. In less than 2 minutes they reappear, carrying an obviously unconscious Bogum. The Suv moves down towards them, Yixuan motioning them to follow. All 3 trucks then start the drive to the Jungwoo residence, although Ateez don't know this is the destination right now. San notes "This is an expensive neighborhood" as they pull into the super rich suburb. They stop at a gated house with a huge wall around it. "This looks expensively guarded, and those 2 guards at the gatehouse are definitely not just simple gateguards " speaks Yunho. As they pull up to the main house all 6 are on high alert. Yeosang and Seonghwa step outside and come to greet their team. Yeosang tells them "It's ok. You will understand in a few moments. Just know, we are safe. Taehyung is safe. There is no safer place for him than right here." They all stop and look as they see the 5 men they accompanied carrying Bogum , still out cold, down some stairs towards the side of the giant house. "Come, Namjoon is inside" says Yeosang. Seonghwa leads the way as the now full team enters the house. They enter the living room to see Namjoon sitting on a couch, casually talking to a man that makes all of them gasp at seeing. The 2 men look up and smile. 

Namjoon "Come , sit and meet my good friend."  
They sit as told and Hongjoong speaks "Your good friend is the Mafia King Jeon Jungwoo?"  
Namjoon smiles "Yes. He is about to be close to you and your team too. Let's get some drinks and talk."

Jungwoo "First, Hello. I see you know who I am. Welcome to my home. I am sorry it's under such circumstances. "  
Yunho "It's nice to meet you sir. I understand Taehyung is here. Is he ok?"  
Namjoon "He is better than expected. He is under Jungwoo's doctors care and is sleeping upstairs. I cannot commend you all enough for getting him out alive. "

A handsome man appears , dressed in a white coat. "He has signs of long term abuse all over him. It's all well hidden. The abuser knew what he was doing and made sure nobody would casually see the marks and bruises. "  
Hj " Bogum stated he simply pushed Taehyung a little too hard, making him fall into the dresser which fell over a little, making the mirror fall on Taehyung."  
Mingi nods "That is basically his story in a nutshell. He feigned perfect innocence"  
Jinki "I would go over his wounds and scars, but that is against doctors moral code. I will say Taehyung will need my care for a while and we already have everything set up to get him healed, physically and mentally and emotionally"  
Namjoon "That is where you and this meeting come into play. We have some changes to discuss."  
Namjoon then motions to Jungwoo who smiles.  
"I have promoted Namjoon to my main right hand. He will run his territory just as he does now, but he will have the power of my name and powers behind him. He can now begin to take care of bigger problems and report back to me. This will make things in our region more efficient."  
Namjoon "Now I know that doesn't directly affect you . What does is that Jungwoo is taking your team into his household. "  
To their credit , Ateez does not break into chaos. They all visibly react, but control themselves. Jungwoo is impressed. Clearly their leader has instilled discipline in this group. They are young but he can see they are close and well trained. He speaks. "You will start off being in charge of Taehyung. You will be his personal protection team, while also slowly working with my teams here in the house to earn your places. I understand you are all specialized and I do have plans for each of you. I assume you understand that I need you to earn the privilege of trust. Taehyungs safety and care is a priority right now. My son is infatuated with the boy and that makes him important to me. My wife is out right now with half the maids making her favorite stores stay open so she can shop for her new son . " With that he laughs. 

Hongjoong "We appreciate the honor sir and we understand the situation. We are happy to take care of Taehyung. I assume Jungkook to be your son?"  
Jungwoo "Yes. That is my boy."  
Hongjoong "He never said a thing about you. Does Taehyung know about all this now? He's been kept carefully in the dark about the mafia life."  
Seonghwa "No. He was in the doctors clinic, then we moved him to his room and he was asleep within 2 minutes. I was thinking let Jimin handle telling him. Yeosang and I will be in the room when it happens, but not until Doctor Jinki approves it. "  
Wooyoung "Wait ..... Jimin knows?"  
Namjoon "He learned tonight and has agreed to be trained to take care of Taehyung. That falls on your team. He will need to learn to protect and fight. "  
Jongho finally speaks up "Excellent choice. Those 2 are so close and Jimin is a fierce little demon when it comes to people messing with Taehyung. "

Jungwoo "I think that is enough for tonight. I need to prepare for the impending arrival of my wife and her army of shopping maids. She texted me they are on their way home. These 2 men will show you to your rooms. "   
Mingi "what about Bogum sir?"  
Jungwoo "My men will prepare him and Namjoon and I will interrogate him tomorrow. I would like Hongjoong and 1 other of his choice to accompany us tomorrow. "

With that Ateez disperses to their rooms. Yeosang and Seonghwa retire to Taehyungs room to find him still sound asleep. 

It's quiet....for now.

But sumni and her army of maids should be arriving soon with their clothes.....and stuff for her "new son"


	46. Just a night at home

__Jungkook hears chaos in the hallway, so goes to look. It's his mom and her maids installing all kinds of things in the room next to Taehyungs. It's the other large suite , almost an apartment, that is on this level of this wing. His brother used to live there till he moved out. He decides to go see what is going on.   
"Hi Mom."   
Sunmi looks are her son "hi baby. I am putting him in your brothers room. He can adapt to his new environment better here I think, it's like a whole home for him inside the bigger house."  
Jungkook smiles. "I see you are also redecorating for him. How did you know he likes purple?"  
She points across the room "I had inside information."  
Jungkook looks to see Jimin hanging new clothing up inside the walk in closet. "Ah, the best insider information around where Taehyung is concerned. Those 2 are like brothers."  
Sunmi "He clearly adores Taehyung and was willing to go with us despite being tired , so make sure everything would be perfect for him. We got him essentials, clothing, bedding and some extra's such as an armada of plushies. I want him comfortable. "  
Jungkook hugs his mom "You are the best mom ever. Have you checked on him? I think he might love to have a mother figure in his life. "  
She gives a sad smile. "Jimin said he has no active parents in his life. I didn't want to pry, they will tell us as they get comfortable around us. Jimin has accepted to be trained to be able to protect him. Your dad discussed the situation and offered."  
Jungkook laughs "Jimin is fierce. I can't think of a better person to train to protect him. They are together whenever they can be. Bogum prevented it most of the time. I plan on letting them be the close soulmates they obviously are. They need to spend some quality time together for a while, I think. Jimin and Yugyeom can help him heal emotionally. "  
Sunmi smiles. "Then make it happen, my dear. Now, go to bed. I am going to check on my new baby and go to bed myself."  
JK mumbles "He's my baby. " He is unaware she heard him and smiled. 

___Sunmi gently knocks on the door to the room Taehyung is currently in. Yeosang answers and instantly bows. She lifts him up "We don't do that inside the house, my dear. We are a family. I was wondering if I can see him before I go to bed?"  
He smiles and motions her to help herself. She gently sits on the side and looks at him. "He's so beautiful. "  
Yeosang "He is also gentle and kind and selfless. He's as beautiful inside as outside. You are going to love him."  
She smiles "I can see why Jungkook has fallen so hard. I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful boy, and trust me, I am around a lot of pretty and handsome men."  
She looks at the 2 bodyguards. "My maids are outfitting the suite next door with all new things tonight. This includes living essentials, clothing, entertainment, new bedding, new room decorations and Jimin bought an entire store of Plushies and cute pillows. It's basically an apartment inside the house. It's the same as Jungkooks , who is across the hall. The suite belonged to his older brother who doesn't live in house anymore. Once he is up and around tomorrow, please help him move in and you can either keep this room for you 2 or join him in there or join your team. I need to go round up Jungwoo and go to bed."  
The 2 men nod in compliance "We will do as you ask. Thank you for taking such good care of him and us."  
With that, she leaves and the 2 of them go back to getting ready for bed. 

___Jimin returns to his room with Yoongi and grabs his hand to drag him back to the suite. "Look babe, Sunmi let me shop for all this for Taebear. What do you think?"  
Yoongi looks at his adorable boyfriend "I think he is going to love it. I see you managed to buy all the plushies possible. He will probably lay down and get lost in that pile."  
Jimin grins "That was my plan. A big pile of plushies for him to snuggle into and hug. He needs things to cuddle. Everything in the bathroom is all new, even the lavender towels and rugs and stuff. Look in the closet, it's full of thousands of dollars of brand new clothes. "  
Yoongi smiles a big gummy smile, looking at his Jimin. "You did good baby. Now, let's go to bed and I can reward you." The mischievous look in Jimins eyes tells Yoongi he read the situation right. He takes Jimins hand and leads him back to their room.

___Yixuan is happy as he watches his men tie Bogum down to a chair , chain the chair down and then close the cell up, locking it with 2 locks. He isn't going anywhere. They also stripped his shirt off, leaving him in the shorts he was in bed wearing. Yibo looks at him and declares him set for the night "We did exactly as Sir Jungwoo asked. He is secure." That being noted, Yixuan tells them "Let's all go report he's secure and go to bed. " The group heads upstairs.

___Jungwoo has retired so the team just heads to bed. They are aware their master trusts them to do things correctly. All of them are looking forward to tomorrow. They were briefed on who the man is and what he did to his pretty and young now ex-boyfriend. Yibo is aware of who Taehyung is and told his group that the boy is a gentle creature, prone to shyness and being quiet. There is nothing he has ever noticed to warrant him being reprimanded by beatings. They had discussed the possibilities of why Bogum would beat they boy and after Yibo's information, they decided he is just an asshole to the boy. They will make sure he gets his pain back in payment for what he did to the gentle boy who has grabbed the romantic attention of their younger master. 

___As the household falls asleep, except the night guards , Bogum begins to stir in the basement. He slowly registers 3 things. It's dark where he is, his head is pounding , and he is definitely tied to a chair. He has no clue where he is. As he shuffles around a dim light comes on and someone says "Don't bother trying to get away. Boss made sure you are secure for the night. I suggest you just get some sleep. You are going to have a very bad day tomorrow. I hear you have a lot to answer for. " The voice laughes after that and it's quiet. He never even saw the owner. At least the light stays on. He can see he is in a jail type cell. He assumes this is in regards to his mafia ties. He decides he might as well lean back on the chair and wall to be as comfortable as possible being all tied up. Sleep is slow to come , but it does come. 

Not once did his treatment of Taehyung come to mind.


	47. payback and settling in

___ Taehyung wakes up grumpily, aching everywhere. He groans and covers his face with a pillow.  
Unfortunately for him, his bodyguards were waiting for him to wake up to take him to breakfast. Seonghwa sits on the bed and removes the pillow. "Now now, that's no way to wake up in such a beautiful place."  
Tae opens his eyes and looks around "where are we?"  
Yeosang speaks up "We brought you to Jungkooks home. Everyone is waiting downstairs to see us for breakfast. Throw on something real quick and let's go eat and show everyone you are alive and well please"  
Tae groans again . Yeosang smiles "stop grumping and let's go eat. Breakfast smells delicious and all our friends are probably devouring it all right now."  
At the thought of lost breakfast he gets out of bed and puts on the clothes his bodyguard has set on the bed for him. With their help he carefully walks do the dining room. Upon spying Jimin and Jungkook with a space between them, he decides to insert himself in that spot. Both boys are happy to see him and greet him warmly. Jimin hugging him carefully and Jungkook giving him a bunny grin and a soft "hi baby" Tae blushes shyly at the endearment but does not make any attempt to tell Jungkook to stop them. He likes the giddy feeling he gets when Jungkook calls him baby. ON the other side Jimin smiles. He saw the blush and knows Tae well enough to realize Taebear likes Jungkook back. 

___ Sunmi smiles at all the hungry young men "Everyone, feel free to interact how you would without me here. We don't do formality inside my house unless we specify it for some reason. This is a home, not a house. I like to hear happy talk and sounds. Now carry on please."  
At that announcement , everyone just begins having their own conversations. It's a comfortable happy breakfast experience and people are catching up and bonding. Taehyung is surprised to see the rest of Bogums bodyguards and asks Jimin about it. Jungkook answers " We will talk about it all later today with my dad. Just know, they are here permanently and Bogum is not going to have a very good day."

___Downstairs in the cells, Bogum has managed to get a little sleep. That is interrupted with a rather shocking splash of cold water thrown on him. After spitting and sputtering he looks up to see none other than his boss Namjoon sitting on a chair in front of him. Next to him is a man that makes his heart sink. Jeon Jungwoo. He decides not to speak to help save face if possible. 

___Namjoon "I have a question for you Bogum. Are you responsible for these damages?"  
With that a tv screen behind the men begins to show pictures of bruises and scars on someone.   
Bogum swallows when he realizes who he is looking at. Then, pictures of Taehyung with a black eye and bleeding head appear. He looks down. He knows now that he is a goner. There is no surviving this with these 2 men asking the questions. He nods. "yes sir. "  
Namjoon "You acted like he means the absolute world to you. You bought him a house. You treated him lovingly in my presence. Care to explain what that innocent and quiet boy could possibly have done to deserve all this abuse. My 2 doctors tell me it's been going on a long time. He has scars a year old , maybe longer. "  
Bogum sits there quietly in shame. 

___Jungwoo speaks up. "You know that you are not surviving this?"  
Bogum nods  
Jungwoo "You aren't going to at least try to give a decent explanation?"  
Bogum speaks quietly. "I have none. I have anger issues and jealousy issues and took it out on him the wrong way. I was making it up to him, changing. I have been treating him right since around my promotion time. The other night was the first time I lost my temper at him since then. "  
Namjoon "And what prompted it?"  
Bogum " I didn't like him touching and being touched by his friends."  
Jungwoo "That is enough then. We will make our goodbyes now. My associates are going to give you a little bit of the treatment you gave Taehyung. I want you to keep in your mind that you are getting back what you gave. Think about how Taehyung felt when you beat him, and worse from what my doctors tell me. "  
Namjoon "For what it's worth, Taehyung doesn't know you are here or anything about what is about to go down. He will think you left quietly to let him live a happy life. That boy is too precious to know the truth of the matter. We won't let him be hurt anymore. Maybe the thought he will live thinking your last deed towards him was to leave and let him be free will make your last moments a little better on your conscious. Try to represent my company well during today. At least be a man about it. Goodbye"  
Bogum nods and lowers his head. The thought of Taehyung thinking he left to make him happy does relieve his conscious a little. He mentally prepares himself for what is to come. He knows he deserves it and will take it as best he can."

___Jimin smiles and grabs Taehyungs hand "Come with me. We have something to show you"  
With that he drags his soulmate off upstairs, Yeosang and Jungkook and Seonghwa following close. Jungkook makes sure to stay in arms reach to catch Tae if necessary.   
Behind them, the rest of Ateez quietly follows. They want to see Tae's reaction to his new apartment.   
Jimin opens the door as Jungkook says "Welcome to your new home TaeTae"  
Tae peeks in and squeals. He carefully enters and gazes at the room. It's all purple . Like it was made for him. He looks at Jimin questioningly. Jimin smiles "Sunmi took me shopping. I picked almost all of this for you and her maids picked the rest based on my picks. Go have a look in the closet. We bought you a new wardrobe, courtesy of one Jeon Jungkook who wanted to pay for your clothing."  
Tae looks at Jungkook who nods "I wanted to contribute to making your new life better somehow. Watching you in clothing I bought , that thought makes me happy."  
Tae walks to the doors and opens it up to find an enormous walk in closet with a full vanity in the middle and a wall of mirrors at the back. Hanging on the sides is a wardrobe of expensive clothing such as Gucci and Vitton and his eyes fill with tears. He turns and hugs Jungkook and then Jimin "Thank you. I have never owned anything so lovely. I can't even begin to express how this makes me feel."

Jimin smiles "follow"  
Tae follows to go around a corner to find a small nook absolutely stuffed with plushies. He looks at the 2 boys with him and then runs and jumps into the pile. Jimin follows suit with Jungkook taking a video of the cute moment. "Come kookie!" yells Tae. So kookie follows, joining in the plushie pile cuddle. Jimin turns on the tv across the way and the 3 lay there while the Little Mermaid begins to play. 

___ The bodyguards all smile and leave the room. There are buttons for help located in the room, Jungkook and Jimin know the locations. Tae is in safe hands.   
Seonghwa "We should talk to Sunmi about getting Yugyeom and the others here. "   
They hear a soft laugh "Maybe she will gladly sort that out for you and Taehyung. Did he like his room?"  
They both smile and Yeosang shows her a pic on his phone of the 3 in the plushie pile.   
She smiles "He is so precious. Let's get some rooms set up and invite the boys back over for a sleepover. I feel like they all could benefit from it. "

With that , the 3 have a plan and go to get maids to sort out rooms.

Upstairs the 3 have fallen asleep, Taehyung snuggled safely between the 2.   
He doesn't yet know that these 2 men are soon to be his most loved and fierce protectors. Jimin will begin training next week after Tae settles in and heals a bit.

***This chapter is dedicated my @MrsMinYoonji who has supported me for a while now and is always giving me such wonderful positive feedback. <3 I purple you <3 ***


	48. Moving on

A few days later

___Jimin and Yoongi are woken up early by one of the maids. "Sirs, I was told you wake you for training down in the fitness room in half an hour"  
A few groans meet her and she giggles and leaves.   
"Baby get up. We promised to learn this together." Jimin says as he gets out of bed to wash up.   
Yoongi grumbles but gets up. He had decided to learn how to protect alongside Jimin. He figures it will strengthen their bond and enhance their chances of being able to keep Tae and everyone else safe. He gets up to wash up, joining his Jimin in the bathroom. He arrives and gets a kiss from his cutie boyfriend, instantly making his morning pretty great.

___They get downstairs to find all of the others have assembled for the same reasons. Jimin smiles "We have some amazing friends" Yugyeom , Mark and BamBam are being set up on stair climbers. The others are on various machines working on cardio. Yoongi and Jimin are instructed to join the men in the back, to find it's stretching before training. The trainer states "We will stretch each day before training. Then will be some cardio like your friends are doing before we work on strength training. This will be your first month. We have to work on stamina and strength before we send you to combat training"  
Both men nod and say "Yes, sir." and begin following the trainer in stretching.

___Namjoon and Jungwoo enter the room to see who all showed up. They smile when they realize every single one of the boys that arrived with Jungkook and afterward to check on Taehyung are in the room training. Jungwoo had asked Jimin to offer the training to any of the friends he thought would be interested in learning the training necessary to be able to protect each other and Taehyung as a bodyguard would in case of emergencies. "They all showed up" Jungwoo says to Namjoon.   
Namjoon returns the smile "That speaks more than words could to the character of Taehyung. This kind of love and loyalty can not be bought. "  
Jungwoo agrees "You are correct. Weight train with me?" Namjoon smiles "Absolutely."  
With that the mafia lord and his new right hand man set themselves to working out alongside the kids. Jungwoo and Namjoon took turns being the spotter for each other.  
All the boys willingly followed the various trainers in the rooms instructions. They are all tired now, worn out and exhausted. They are also feeling like they are achieving something and that makes it all worth it for all of them. 

___After 2 hours everyone is released from workout. They all go to their rooms to shower and get ready for breakfast with the household. While they were working out Jungwoo has offered the boys to stay here for the time being and they all accepted the offer. Jungwoo had the maids prepare rooms with the boys making a list of who can room with who. They collectively decided to take up as little space as possible and asked to have 4 per room, 2 beds. Jungwoo instructed the maids to get it done and discreetly told them to just set the boys up in the apartment rooms at the top floor in the hall opposite where Jungkook and Taehyungs rooms are. This way they can all be together. 

___As everyone assembles for breakfast Jungwoo texts his son "We will tell Taehyung about our real job today and offer to train him with his friends." Jungkook nods at his father and goes back to giving all his attention to Taehyung.   
Over the past few days the pair have been bonding and Taehyung has made a few comments and actions to let Jungkook know he is definitely interested in return. He seems to be accepting the end of the relationship with no problems at all. Bogum hasn't been mentioned by him even once. Jungkook had mentioned this to his father because , while it makes him happy, it also makes him worried that Taehyung is bottling things up.   
Jungwoo had discussed it with his son and decided Taehyung needs to know about the mafia life since it's pretty obvious he's as infatuated with Jungkook as Jungkook is with him. Then they will offer him counseling for the past he's gone through. 

For his part Taehyung has decided it's for the best to put Bogum behind him. His bodyguards told him Bogum left the house and hasn't been seen. The house is in Taehyungs name, but he doesn't want it. He's trying to think of how to ask Jungkook or Jimin how you go about selling a house. He loved that house for the tiny bit of time he was in it, but the memories would haunt him and he wants everything Bogum to be out of his life. He looks at Jungkook beside him. "Can we talk today. It's important and I would like Jiminie there too please." Jungkook looks into those caramel eyes and sees this is important for sure. "Of course baby. Let me know when you are ready." 

___A little while later Taehyung walks over to Jimin and grabs his hand and just says "Come please". He walks over to Jungkook and does the same. Jungkook directs them to his dad's office, and finding it empty the trio enter and sit down on the couches. Tae looks at them and finds them looking at him concerned.  
His 2 bodyguards sit in a pair of chairs away from the group. They will be there, but know that Tae needs privacy sometimes. They immerse themselves in a game of cards.  
"relax, I just need to talk about some important things with the important people. Can you text Yugy to come in?" Jimin gets right on it. Once Yugyeom has arrived Tae begins 

"I need some help. Yeosang and Seonghwa over there have informed me that Bogum moved out and hasn't been seen. He left behind instructions leaving me his house and bank accounts. While I do want to get rid of all things Bogum, I realize I do need the bank accounts. However, I don't want the house. I don't know how to sell a house though, I need help with that. I also want to give the furniture and all his clothing and stuff to the local homeless shelters as donations, but I don't know how. Can you help?"  
Jimin gets up to hug his soulmate "I don't know how to do any of that either but I bet Jungkooks dad can help us." Jungkook makes a motion at the bodyguards and Yeosang uses his phone to pop off a text. After a few moments of chatting about what else Taehyung wants to do with Bogums things Jungwoo and Namjoon arrive. 

Jungwoo takes Taehyungs hands in his "I hear you want to move on and need help. Let's have a chat please."

And so begins a very different path in Taehyungs life..


	49. Tae learns a big secret

**Pic : i present to you, the Kim line. hahahha."

___Jungwoo leads Taehyung to a chair and sits him down. He and Namjoon take up seats directly across.   
Jungkook, Jimin and Yugyeom bring their chairs over , Jungkook and Jimin each on one side of Taehyung.  
Jungwoo motions the bodyguards over "call the rest of your team please". Seonghwa immediately does so and they wait.   
Jungwoo "Taehyung , what we have to talk about is very important and I need you to promise me not to freak out and to listen with an open mind to everything. Listen, think things through, ask questions instead of making rash assumptions. Remember who the people are to you. Remember HOW we are to you and everyone. "  
Taehyung , eyes wide open thinks for a moment "I promise sir. I trust these people. I will do as you ask. I am afraid though, what you say is already so scary."  
Jimin pats his head "It's ok taebear. I promise, it's not bad, just different. I already know and I am still here and I don't seem any different do I?"  
Tae looks at him thoughtfully. "No. You are still my happy Mochi"  
Namjoon giggles. He looks at them "what? That was cute. These nicknames. These 2 have an adorable friendship"  
The door opens then and the rest of Taehyungs bodyguard group walks in, looks at the situation and sits down. 

___Jungwoo "OK, so it's time Taehyung learns the big scary secret and joins the real family. Since Jungkook is completely infatuated with him, he is considered my son from now on. He is under my immediate protection. Now. Who wants to start?"  
Jungkook "Really dad??" he pouts  
Taehyung laughs "I already know that Kookie. " He looks him right in the eyes "I feel the same, I just need my time and your attention and comforting to get over what's happened to me. Wait for me?"  
Jk "I will wait forever if that's what you need. But please, don't take forever" he laughs.   
Yugyeom coughs to remind them they have company.   
Both boys blush.  
Jk "Tae baby. My family isn't just a massive music company. It's a , well it's a "FAMILY" he makes air quotes.   
Taehyung looks confused.   
Jimin "Tae. Think about all those gangster movies we love to watch when we aren't watching cartoons."  
Tae thinks hard. "What am I missing here"  
Yeosang speaks up "Sweetie. Didn't you ever wonder why our club , or your ex have all these bodyguards and the budget to pay for such highly skilled ones?"  
Jungkook is holding his hand, afraid for him to freak out.  
Tae looks at Jimin with a question in his eyes. Jimin nods. "Yes TaeTae. It's that."  
Taehyung looks at Jungwoo. "So I don't know if what comes to mind is right but considering the hints from Jimin and thinking back on situations with Bogum and such, I am guessing you are actually some sort of mafia maybe?"

___Jungwoo looks at the boy and sees that he is calm and collected and not freaking out. Jungkook is still holding his hand in comfort. "Yes Taehyung. That is correct. I am what they call the King of the Mafia. Namjoon is my right hand man. The Prince so to speak. Do you have any questions? We will answer you truthfully. Like I said, you are my son now. I want you as informed about your new life as you want and need to be."  
Tae looks at Jimin "You know?"  
Jimin nods. "A few days ago, when we brought you here that night. Sir Jungwoo and Sir Namjoon spoke with me about protecting you. I accepted their offer and have started training to learn how to protect you like your bodyguards here. They are training me"  
Tae looks at Jungkook "Don't worry. I am not running away. I know I should be but thinking back to all my time at the club and with Bogum, it makes sense. I feel like I have been part of this all along in my own little role. So, I am ok."  
Jungkook smiles "Thank god. I was so afraid of losing you. My world would crumble"  
Tae looks at his bodyguards "Are you my bodyguards or did you belong to Bogum?"  
Hongjoong smiles "We actually belonged to Namjoon. We have been working against Bogum ever since that wound on your back was found by Seonghwa. We realized what must be happening and were working to prove it, while protecting you all along as best we could. We were directly assigned to YOU. "  
Namjoon clears his throat gaining Tae's attention. "I paid Ateez group as bodyguard to Kim Taehyung. I would gladly show you the books. Bogum just got protected collaterally. I have learned since you got here that my own doctor at the club was the one to tell Seonghwa and Yeosang about the suspected abuse. From the beginning they have been on your side, not his. "

___Taehyung has tears in his eyes. He snuggles into Jungkook. Jimin reaches over to help comfort his soulmate. "Hey hey, it's ok." Tae sniffles and looks up "I thought I was all alone in my fight. To learn you were always protecting me which is probably why he was so much kinder the last 2 weeks . It's overwhelming emotionally."  
Jungwoo smiles "Taehyung. We don't have to do all this today. We will all always be open to your questions."  
Jungkook "We also have the therapist here dad assigned directly to you. You have your own. Dad says using mine is some sort of no no."  
Jungwoo "Conflict of interest. Your mother and I have separate lawyers, therapists and doctors and such for the same reason.   
Taehyung looks at Yeosang. He gets up and hugs the bodyguard, who is shocked momentarily, but he returns the hug happily. Tae looks at him "Thank you for always being by my side. Even though you were being paid, I think of you as a close friend, if that's ok."  
Yeosang smiles "We are absolutely friends. So close, I would kill for you" he grins cheekily.  
The statement breaks the ice and makes Tae and everyone laugh.   
Taehyung then hugs Seonghwa "You are my big brother. I declare it so. You don't treat me like a client, you treat my like a little brother you are scared is going to get hurt. Please, don't ever change. I really really love it. "

He goes and sits on Yugyeoms lap and hugs him. "I am glad you are part of this, you and Jiminnie" Yugy cups his face "Always and forever, isn't that what the 3 of us promised all those years ago?" Tae laughs "Yeah, always and forever" Jimin chimes in "Always and forever."  
Tae walks back to Jungkook and pulls him up. He turns to look at the group "I do have more questions , later though. I am tired. This is a lot to take in. I love you all and I am glad you are my friends , my family, my protectors. I accept this whole situation and I don't think badly of any of you. I KNOW you guys. You are all good guys, which means movies probably have mafia all wrong. I am sure there is bad, but that's really how anything is. I need a nap."  
Jungkook smiles at him but doesn't move. Tae looks at him.  
JK "Now that you know, you have to follow the rules. Always either ask my Dad or Namjoon to excuse you or if they give you permission first. It's a respect for rank thing.  
Tae actually hops and little on his feet, bouncing while clapping in tiny. "OMG OMG, my first Mafia member act. Ok, wait. Lemme collect myself. I can do this"  
He sits back down. Calms down and looks at Jungwoo. The man is holding back laughter. "Can I go take a nap?"  
Jungwoo grins from ear to ear. "Yes son, and next time just call me Dad. He gets up and ruffles his hair. Now, go. You are excused too Jungkook, Jimin and Yugyeom."

___The boys all leave and go about their own business. Tae and Jungkook go to Tae's room. They lay down quietly and fall asleep. They are happy right now just knowing how each other feels. Jungkook is proud of how Tae took the news.

___Downstairs the 2 Mafia leaders and the bodyguards are all in cheerful mood.   
Namjoon "That went the best it could possibly have gone. That boy is resilient. He will be such a fine addition to your family. "

___Jungwoo and the bodyguards can only agree with that sentiment


	50. a shocking turn

___Tae is snuggled into Jungkooks chest while they lay there half asleep. He mumbles into the warm chest "I can't believe I never noticed this."  
Jungkook laughs "Baby, people aren't supposed to notice. That's the point. You were intentionally kept in the dark. I have to say, that's the only decision I almost agree with that Bogum made."  
Tae looks at him "Almost agree?"  
Jungkook brushes Tae's bangs off his forehead casually "I think you are too soft hearted to be a mafia member that goes out on assignments and things. However, as you can see, I also think you should know what you are living in just in case anything ever happens to you , like getting caught in the crossfire and someone attempts to kidnap you or something. Imagine how much worse that would be not knowing they want you for your mafia ties and being totally left in the dark and being questioned by strangers about something you have no idea about. They might hurt someone in that situation thinking they are just lying and hiding information, not knowing that you don't actually know."  
Tae looks thoughtfully while Jungkook is speaking. "That actually makes sense. I wish I knew why Bogum didn't tell me. I want to believe it's because he cared about me, but I am conflicted.  
I don't know what I was to him. "  
Jungkook isn't sure he wants to open this door but realizes Tae needs to talk. "What do you mean baby? Tell me what you are thinking."

___Tae boops his nose without even thinking about it. Then he huffs " I think back on the relationship and I can't honestly answer the question Did he love me. Sometimes he acted like I was his everything. Small moments that never really lasted long. Maybe a few hours. More often, he appeared to just like being able to say to his friends and acquaintances that I belonged to him. He valued my looks like it made him some higher rank that I am good looking. I feel like Taehyung never mattered. Taehyungs face and body shape were all he wanted to show off. He would he sweet to me and in a matter of seconds turn into the monster and just take his anger out on me and I almost never knew the cause."  
Tae didn't realize he was crying softly while talking until he found himself interrupted with strong arms pulling him into a hard warm chest.

___"Tae, baby, Bogum is gone. I am so so sorry you suffered so badly under his care. All I can do it promise you will never be treated like that again. I know you aren't ready for me to take up the position of boyfriend and caretaker, but I need you to know that is my desire. I want nothing more than to have you by my side , working beside me , supporting each other as equals. I cherish your humor, that quirky personality and your brilliant intellect. Yes, I also am in awe of your looks but that isn't the sole reason I want you by my side. TAEHYUNG, the whole package, the entire man that you are is what I cherish. "|  
He takes a breath, kissing the top of Tae's head. "I think we might want to get you to the psychiatrist soon Baby. What you said clearly indicates you are suffering emotionally and mentally from the trauma Bogum put you through. I am so proud of you for opening up to me but I don't know the proper way to help you heal other than to just be here for you. Would you mind me telling Dad that you are ready to see the doctor?"

___Tae looks up into Jungkooks eyes and sees only sincerity and an emotion he can only view as love in them. He is aware Jungkook adores and loves him and he honestly has the same feelings for a while now. He thinks quickly and realizes Jungkook is right. For him to move on and be the man Jungkook needs him to be for their future, he needs to do this.   
He leans over and kisses Jungkooks cheek "I think that's a good idea, after a nap. Hold me and let's sleep?"  
Jungkook lays down and pulls Taehyung next to him and into his side " I could never say no to that request from you. Now sleep. I got you safe"

___Jungwoo and Namjoon are relaxing in the sun on the back patio when Jin arrives. He has taken a small team to Bogums house to find Taehyungs personal possessions that might be important and bring them back. He sits next to his husband and has a look on his face that says he's not happy.  
Namjoon asks "What's wrong my love? You look like you could kill someone."  
I brought Bogums laptop with me. I can't get into it but I need someone to do so."  
Jungwoo takes notice of the tone of voice from the gentle man. He can tell he's upset and angry.  
"What's going on?"  
Jin hands Namjoon a book. Namjoon starts looking through it and stops and has a look of horror on his face.  
Jungwoo reaches to take it and is shocked. It's a book of pictures of Taehyung.  
The nature of the pics is disturbing. There are photos of Taehyung asleep, undressed, covered in bruises and sometimes bleeding.  
A few look like the boy is unconscious from injuries.   
There are also x-rated photo's taken while he is sleeping or drugged. 

___The most disturbing fact is some of the pictures look to have prices written on notes slid inside the covers of them.   
Namjoon whispers "Do you think he did all this to sell those types of pictures?"  
Jungwoo sighs "Maybe, I don't know. I only hope there aren't videos. I know how to find out if Bogum was selling pictures of Taehyung though. Let me have that laptop to give to my guys. "  
Namjoon "Give it to Ateez, keep it in house. Please. I trust my men, all of them, but for the boys sake, let his personal bodyguard team handle it. I know they can crack that laptop and also find the information we are needing. There are 2 extremely good hackers on that team."  
Jungwoo nods "Gladly. I don't want this getting out more than necessary."  
With that he heads to find Hongjoong.

Jin just cuddles into Namjoon, highly upset at the discovery.


	51. a healing discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter one of my absolute favorite men in the whole world

___Taehyung is nervous. He is sitting in the living room waiting for the therapist to come and take him to the office. Jungkook is with him rubbing circles on his back. Jungkooks personal bodyguards are with them at the moment. They were told Ateez is busy doing some training to make the transition to Jungwoo's company seamless. 

___Jungwoo approaches with a man Taehyung doesn't know with him. The man exudes an air of someone you can trust. Tae stands when they reach him.  
Jungwoo speaks "Tae dear, this is my good friend Heechul. He has agreed to be your personal psychiatrist. He is experienced in cases similar to yours. I have not told him any details about you, just that you have been taken out of a domestic dispute situation and may need proper mental and emotional care. "  
Heechul steps forward to shake Taehyungs hand. "Care to go to the office Jungwook kindly set aside for us? "  
Taehyung looks at Jungkook, who kisses his hand "Go on baby. You will be fine. I will stay right here and read in case you need me."  
Tae looks ready to cry right now and Heechul notices he's shaking. "Tae, Jungkook can come in for a while until you calm down if you want. I want to hear your story and help you get through the trauma, but it has to be done with you comfortable in the space. I can clearly see you need Jungkook for support right now. Is that what you want?"  
Tae side hugs Jungkook as he nods "Yes, please."  
Jungkook motions Heechul to lead the way and he moves his precious new koala along behing the man to the the office. 

___At the office, Heechul has arranged chairs next to a lovely chaise lounge. The chairs are fluffy recliners, designed to be comfortable. He lets Taehyung choose his sitting space first. Jungkook sits next to him , with Heechul moving a chair to be directly across from the pair. He patiently waits for Taehyung to calm down.  
He is secretly impressed with the bond he is seeing between the 2 young men in front of him. He knows true love when he sees it. His own wife looks at him with the eyes these 2 look at each other with. His eyes don't miss the fading bruising on the side of Taehyungs neck and jawline. He notices signs of the same on the parts of the arms he can see. He doesn't miss the fact Taehyung does not flinch, ever , at Jungkooks touch.

___ "I don't think he ever loved me" Taehyung whispers softly. "If he really did, he wouldn't have hurt me like he did."  
Heechul waits for him to go on. When he doesn't he gently prods "Why would you say that Tae?"  
Taehyung sighs deeply , stands , turns around and takes off his shirt. He breathes in deep and lets it out slowly, head hanging down as he stands there.   
Jungkook and Heechul are faced with the sight of Taehyungs back crisscrossed with numerous small fading scars. There are a lot of them. Heechul recognizes this. Someone took a whip or something similar to the boy, often. "Tae it's ok. Please sit back down and let's talk." Heechul gently says.  
Taehyung does as told, putting his shirt back on. "He did this all the time. He would be nice to me and then like a switch flipped, start hitting and beating me, yelling at me that I am trash and disobedient. I was afraid to go to school in case people realized the truth, but also more scared to stay home. He got mad if my friends touched me , so I stopped letting them. He got jealous if I talked to them, accused me of cheating, so I became quiet. My life became lonely despite my friends. I couldn't interact with them and couldn't explain why for fear they would think low of me. Then I went to the club , secluded in his office to do homework until he took me home. Then, most days some sort of violence, passing out or finally being allowed to sleep. That was my life. "  
Suddenly he just stops. Taking deep breathes.  
Jungkook rubs his back gently . 

___Heechul speaks gently. "Taehyung, that was very impressive. I bet you feel a lot lighter suddenly after letting that all out . You have been holding an awful lot in and I am very proud of you right now. Expressing yourself so well shows me your road to recovery won't be that long. In fact, I think you have done most of the hard work yourself just now."  
Taehyung looks up at the man and peers at him intently. He smiles when all he sees in the man is truth and caring. Heechul genuinely cares about him. "Thank you. I do feel better. I am so sorry for unloading like that."  
Heechul smiles back "Tae, this is for you. Never apologize for saying what you need to say to me. I am here to listen to you and give you advice. If you feel like you need to ramble, then that is what you do. If you need my help expressing yourself, ask me and I will help you out. My goal is to make you a very happy, mentally and emotionally sound Taehyung. I want you happy. I am here to help you get back to who YOU are , to get rid of all the negative placed there by someone else. "

___Taehyung is visibly happier but also tired. Jungkook looks questioningly at Heechul.   
The man nods and says "I think that is enough for one day unless you want to continue. You look a bit tired ."  
Tae looks and nods "I could definitely use a nap."  
Heechul stands and motions to the door. Tae stops halfway there and says quietly "Do you have to tell anyone else about this?"  
Heechul walks in front of the pair "I am never telling anyone anything we talk about. That is against the whole point of privacy and trust . You have to be able to trust me to open up and discuss your feelings. What we talk about never leaves our ears. "

Heechul is surprised when he is suddenly hugged by the younger man. "Thank You"  
Taehyung walks out. Jungkook laughs and says "He likes to hug when he is happy. Thank you" as he walks by to follow his love.


	52. some small chitchat

___Tae and Jungkook arrive upstairs and Tae puts on comfy shorts and crawls into bed. Jungkook leans over to kiss Tae to leave him alone to nap. Taehyung has other ideas. He reaches for Jungkook as he whispers "please lay down and hold me and nap?" Jungkook grabs a pair of shorts and returns to the bed. "How could I ever say no to you?"  
He lays down and Tae snuggles into his side and wraps their legs together. Jungkook thinks to himself that he could happily like this every single night till the end of time. Tae falls asleep pretty quick. He was worn out from pouring out his feelings like that so quickly and suddenly.   
Jungkook just pats his hair gently as he thinks back on the conversation and the scars on his baby's back. He almost wishes Bogum was still around so they could whip him for days to make him feel a little of what Taehyung has gone through. He thinks he needs to get Taehyung to open up to Heechul without his presence. It's a matter for later though. He's falling asleep listening to the light breathing of his beautiful baby in his arms. 

___Heechul is sitting in the office typing his notes on his laptop in the chart he has made for Taehyung. A knock at the door gets his attention and he says "come on in."  
Jeon Jungwoo walks in and sits down. "How did it go?"  
Heechul smiles "Without breaking rules and giving personal information I will say he's been through and awful lot of abuse but for some reason he is very well grounded. He is definitely attached to Jungkook emotionally and I think Jungkooks unconditional support might be a contributing factor to his positive outlook. We need to keep an eye out for a breakdown though. Even though it was an abusive controlling relationship, he's going to go through grieving the breakup and loss of Bogum being in his life. It's a natural stage. It's not the person that is being missed, it's the daily pattern, the fact you get used to someone being there and certain activities and when those change there is a stage of missing that. He does know it was a bad relationship. He also mentioned his friends. I think finding those friends and seeing if they will reconnect with him would help with healing.

___ Jungwoo smiles "That is easy. They are all currently in this house to keep them safe. They have all called their parents and explained they have found a house for them all to stay at together to help make it more affordable and so they can hang out while doing homework and not miss time together. The real story is I have them here for their protection in case Bogum had minions that might try to retaliate in the event of Bogum being missing. "

Heechul makes notes in the laptop while Jungwoo talks "That is perfect. I will work to help Taehyung learn to express his feelings to them. He's more than a little shy at the moment but I think that's a byproduct of the abuse. He seems very outgoing with Jungkook. While I am speaking of them , they seem to have a natural easy flow to them together. They move together better than some couples that have been together for years. It's like their souls know each other. "  
Jungwoo nods "Sunmi said the same thing. Two souls who found each other again in this new life. She thinks they have been together in past lives and found each other again this time."  
Heechul looks at him "A lot of people believe in that. Have you actually watched them together? It's like they have know each other for a long time and not just recently. Protect those 2 and let that love flourish. I see great things in their future. On a side note, keep Tae out of mafia things. What I saw and heard today indicates he should not be exposed to violence. He's been through enough and if he ever got captured, he would regress and possibly break. "  
Jungwoo smiles "He won't be. He will be like Sunmi, knowledgeable about it , trained in personal protection and combat just in case, but stays out of it. He will be the happy house-husband with his home as his castle. Speaking of which, I better go find my wife and update her on her new son. She is a very protective mother lion over that boy."

___Jungwoo finds his wife in the kitchen making something. He walks up and backhugs the gorgeous woman. "What are you doing there, my love?"  
She kisses his arm around her "I am making my new baby Tae a strawberry cheesecake. He loves strawberries. I also have a very large strawberry shortcake in the oven for all the boys to share. "  
He moves across the counter from her to watch her "You are happy with the houseful of young boys aren't you?"  
She smiles at her husband "I am honey. Not only for the lively atmosphere they bring, but also because Jungkook is finally not alone and suffering from being an introvert. He is still an introvert, but he has found a group of friends that accept him as he is and make him comfortable, letting him just be himself with them. They are such a great group, they accept each other as is and just go with it."   
He smiles at his wife "And now he has found Taehyung and I have never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at that boy."  
Sunmi glows as she smiles brightly "Taehyung is so sweet and breathtaking to look at. We have a lovely pair of sons. "  
Jungwoo laughs "They aren't married yet my love."  
She wields her spoon at him "Don't nitpick the little details. Those 2 are meant to be with each other, for this life, past lives and many more to come throughout time. "  
He smiles "It would explain why they are so naturally comfortable with each other. Tae should be relationship shy after all he's gone through but he just falls into Jungkooks arms like he's done it forever."

___Jimin comes walking in tiredly behind 2 of the bodyguards. Sunmi perks up and instantly runs to grab him water and a sweet treat. She sits the boy down and fusses over him while making him drink and eat. Jungwook watches it with a smile, very happy Jimin just accepts the motherly love with no fuss or complaint. Once she is happy with him eating and drinking she goes back to her cheesecake. Jungwoo laughs "You look tired young Jimin. Is training too hard?"  
Jimin shakes his head "No sir. I am just not used to working out so diligently. I will be fine, Taehyung is worth all of the training in the world." As he speaks Yugyeom and several of the others drag themselves in looking worn out. Sunmi goes back into frantic mother mode and settles all 8 of them at the table with water and treats. Jungwoo notes not a single one of them argues or complains and accepts her love and her instructions happily. Many of them even call her mother, an act that makes her ruffle their hair affectionately. He watches their actions, words and physical traits. This is a fine group of hardworking young men. They will be perfect for Jungkooks and Taehyungs personal team as he trains them all for the eventual takeover.   
Sunmi pats his shoulder "I will be right back. I am going to check on kook and Tae. "

___Sumni opens the door carefully after hearing nothing when she put her ear to the door.   
She smiles and wipes her eyes as she finds Jungkook lying on his back carefully holding Taehyung to his side with his hand on the top of Tae's head. Their hands are clasped together on Jungkooks chest. She whispers to herself "I am so happy your souls found each other again. Everything will be just fine from here on out. We will make sure of it." She goes and kisses their heads and goes back downstairs to sit and read. 

___upstairs Jungkook grins as he whispers "Thank you mom. You are the best"  
He snuggles his head closer to his baby next to him and goes back to sleep.


	53. a life changing offer

___Jungwoo is looking at the boys assembled eating in front of him and decides now is the perfect time.   
"Boys, I need your attention. This is important and life changing."  
He notices they all immediately sit up straight and give him all their attention.  
"I have a proposal and it's going to be a permanent life change if you accept.   
As you know , Jungkook is my only son. He is my heir to both the legal and the Mafia companies. As such , he will need his own team to take over when it's time. This is accomplished by having that team set up in advance and trained by the current members. The bodyguard team has already accepted my offer to be his main mafia bodyguard team , eventually in charge of also training new ones and handling runners, spies, buyers and such. That leaves his professional company team to be sorted and I think you guys would be perfect. If you accept you will receive the education and certifications and all the training at company cost. You will be set up for life and gain your own recognitions for your individual positions at the head of the company upon Jungkook taking over. "

___Jackson speaks "This also means we would always be together , all of us and Tae?"  
The leader laughs "I do believe Taehyung is already a permanent fixture in Jungkooks life. There will be some emotional adjustments on Tae's part  
, due to the trauma and also the loss of Bogum. "  
Jimin snorts "He better not miss that clown"  
Heechul , who had been sitting down near Jungwoo speaks "He won't miss Bogum per-se , he will miss the routine. You get used to your life being the way it is and if YOU change it then you will go through less shock when it's gone. Tae was ripped suddenly from his life, for the better, with a violent act as the catalyst. Therefore, he didn't make that decision to leave and he will naturally go through a grieving process. It's natural. Even prisoners go through something similar when released. I hope you get what I mean."  
At this all the boys nod. Now they get it.

___Jungwoo "Now, if you accept we will need to see who is good at what and sort out your positions , so we can get your education set up to train you for ultimate success. You will start going to a private school, at my expense, designed for business education. I have already had a small discussion privately with Jungkook and he agreed."  
Yugyeom and Jimin instantly agree to the proposal.   
Mark "Would you mind if we take some time to discuss this?"  
Jungwoo "Of course not. This is life changing and I want you to think it through. I will not put a time limit on you, but know that the sooner you decide, the sooner we can proceed to educate those that agree. I will not be asking anyone who declines to leave. That is not happening. You are all important to Taehyung and that makes you important , employee or not. Now, go be free and do whatever you were planning on for today. I am available for questions anytime."  
With that he leaves the table , taking his wife hand and leading her outside to lounge in the chairs under the trees.

___The boys all go outside and sit in the grass to discuss.   
Jackson "do we really need to discuss this? It's a perfect future. "  
Mark "No, but I wanted him to see we are smart enough to think things through and not be impulsive. We have to show him we can do this. "  
The others all nod and agree and then begin just talking about random things.

___Jungwoo looks at his wife and laughs.  
"They don't realize I can read lips. "  
She giggles "What did they say?"  
Jungwoo "They are pretending to discuss the offer because they wanted me to see they aren't impulsive. "  
Sunmi "Oh that's precious."  
He grins "It's actually good though. They already know they need to control impulsive behavior and how to present a thoughtful intellect in meetings. I am actually happily impressed. They all have good grades, I checked. All are smart and loyal to each other. Taehyung has their absolute loyalty and that means Jungkook will by default. "  
Sumni "I adore each of them. They are all different from each other and it's so lively. "  
Jungwoo points at the door to the pair coming out "I see your sons."

___Jungkook and Tae stop at the parents table and say hi. Mom gives them hugs and kisses and tells them to go see their friends.  
They walk over and sit to join and are greeted with punches, hugs, tickles and chaos.   
JK "So, what are we doing here?"  
Taehyung takes up a position with his head in Jimins lap and his feet on Yugyeom. Jimin smiles and just pets his hair.  
Mark "Your dad discussed us learning how to be your professional team when you take over the main "legal" company."  
Jungkook smiles "yea, he thinks you are perfect because of how close everyone is as well as grades, personalities and willingness to do the physical training."  
Jinyoung "And you?"  
Jungkook "I agreed because I know all of you. I know how loyal you are to the group. How loyal you are to Tae. I felt giving you this opportunity in life helps all of us, not just me."  
Yoongi speaks up finally. "I accept this. It's brilliant and I will never get an offer like this. I also get to work around music. "  
With that everyone immediately pipes up their agreement and then proceed to just be chaotic and random.   
Taehyung speaks up quietly "Would you guys think awful of me if I moved on and be with Jungkook? I really really like him."  
Pure and total chaos happens , there is random dancing, high fives, whistling and then they all sit back down "Baby, we want nothing more than for that to happen. It's been obvious all along, from his first day at school that you guys are pulled to each other." says Jimin.  
Tae smiles a beautiful boxy smile and tells them all thank you.

__Over at the parents table Jungwoo tells his wife "Tae just asked them if they mind him being with kook. You saw their reactions."  
Sunmi smiles a gorgeous bunny smile much like her sons "I am so starting to plan a wedding."  
He runs his hand on her jawline affectionately. "You do that my love. Get that Jin to help you. He seems to be the mother of the group."  
She gets up and calls out "Jinnie, want to help me with dinner?"  
At that the boy and Yoongi both jump up and go to her to follow.   
Jungwoo smiles and continues reading his news on the phone and watching his group of kids.   
He is proud of them today.


	54. Some fluff and uhm....

___Tae and Jungkook go inside to watch TV. The others naturally joined them and Jungwoo decides he might as well go join and let them get to know him better.  
Jungkook notes that none of them find it odd to be sitting with a Mafia Lord , watching tv in his mansion like any other family. He's happy. The fact they are this comfortable around his dad means they will be easier to train to deal with other Mafia family heads. They show the necessary backbone and will for the life. Even though this group will be in the legal company, they will also have to learn to watch their backs.   
He lets Tae lean his head on his lap while his feet are on Yugyeom. He's not jealous about his closeness with Jimin and yugyeom. He knows they have been through a lot together and since childhood. He is more appreciative of them than anything. They were there the best they could be through the Bogum times. They never gave up on him even when he appeared non social. 

___Jungkook stands up and grabs their attention.   
"Guys. I want to thank you for your decision today. Thank you for being willing to join me in training to take over my dads music company in the future. I also can't express enough how proud I am of all of you for being beside Taehyung through everything. You all handled that emergency will class and calmness and I am proud of each one of you. "  
He stops to see them all smiling happily.  
"I also want to officially welcome you to my family. You guys took me under your wing my first day and accepted me into the group without making me feel awkward for being an introvert. That means more than you will ever know. I am so happy you guys also accepted Taehyungs decision to be my boyfriend. I know how protective you are over him. That you trust me that much makes my heart happy. I promise to take the best care of him possible. I also wanted to announce that while some of you may dip into the Mafia part of the family every now and then, Tae never will. I plan of keeping him completely out of it. He's too sweet for that life and I don't want to change anything about him , ever. Baby, I hope you are ok with that decision."  
Taehyung smiles "I don't think I am cut out for that kind of life. I don't have the temperament for it. I want to keep studying for my business and Art degrees and help you however I can."  
He gets up to stand in front of Jungkook. "I am also over the moon at hearing you call me your boyfriend". He kisses his nose quickly. "even though you never asked!" He laughs while saying this and sits back down.  
Jungkook smiles and gets on his knees in front of Taehyung. "Taehyung , baby, darling. Love of my life. Will you honor me by being my boyfriend, my other half?"  
Taehyung smiles that bright boxy smile and leans down to kiss him. "yes, my idiot. Of course I will."  
Jimin squeals all happy and goes into seal clapping before pouncing on Tae "MY SOULMATE GOT A REAL BOYFRIEND I APPROVE OF!"  
Everyone laughed at this and clapped.   
Jungwoo watched the whole thing with a loving smile on his face. His baby is growing up and falling in love and he totally approves of the man he is in love with. They look so gorgeous together. 

___Jin yells for someone to set the table and immediately a bunch of the boys jump up to help. Jungwoo stands and sits next to Taehyung. "Welcome to the family my boy. I want you to know that you can always come to me for anything. I don't know anything about your family, but I would like to when you are comfortable enough to tell me. My wife, I am sure you noticed, adores you. She is already calling you her son and I am pretty sure she's already got your wedding planned." They all laugh at this.   
Tae "Thank you. I have never been so well treated as since I came here. It's so precious to me. I think the world of Jungkook. I dunno why, but I felt a pull and connection to him the first time I met him. Your wife is amazing and I am so so happy to be welcome here."  
Without warning he stands and hugs the older man. Mafia King who? Taehyung doesn't care. To him, this is his new dad. A father figure he desperately wants in his life.  
Jungwoo hugs the boy back, rubbing his back. "You are welcome son. Now, we better report to dinner before Sunmi gets angry. She's little but you don't want an angry mom on our hands."

___At the table Jungwoo and Sunmi sit at the head. Jungkook and Taehyung sit to Jungwoo's right together. Jimin and Yugyeom are given the head spots to the left of Sunmi. It's a physical expression of their positions.   
Dinner is a lively affair with all the young men discussing their educational desires and stuff with Jungwoo and Sunmi. They are all getting to know the 2 elders and vice-versa.   
After a while dinner is over and everyone is excused to get ready for bed and retire for the night.

___Taehyung and Jungkook head to their wing and stop outside Tae's bedroom door.  
Tae kisses Jungkook on the nose and blushes. Jungkook gently caresses his jawline. "goodnight Tae baby. I will see you in the morning."  
He opens Tae's door and makes sure he gets inside all safe and sound before going to his own room.  
Jungkook is just getting out of the shower and getting a pair of baggy sweatpants on when he hears the soft knock on the door. He smiles to himself.   
He opens the door and finds Taehyung standing there with his pillows. "Come on in baby."  
Tae smiles and bounces over to the bed, claiming the side furthest from the door by throwing his pillows down and then tossing himself on the bed with them.  
Jungkook walks to the bed in just his sweatpants, causing Tae to blush and hide under the covers.  
Jungkook smirks then giggles "Oh no baby, no hiding now. Come out and let me see the gorgeous face of my brand new boyfriend."  
Tae giggles and peeks out "But that's not fair. Your pants are almost not hiding anything!"  
Jungkook smirks again and moves his hands to the band of the pants "I can take them off if they bother you!"  
Tae looks right at him and very boldly declares "I think I might like that, my dear boyfriend."  
Jungkook stops dead in his tracks and blinks at his boyfriend laying in the bed. He gulps "Tae?"  
Taehyung gets on his hands and knees and crawls to Jungkook and lifts himself to wrap his arms around Jungkooks neck and kiss him. He whispers "I am ready to take this to the next level if you are."

___Jungkook doesn't need a single moment of thinking before he pushes Tae back on the bed and hovers over him. "Oh my baby boy , I am going to take my time ravishing you tonight. I hope you aren't tired."  
Tae grins "Bring it on big boy"


	55. It's official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature chapter
> 
> get your hobi water
> 
> grab a smoke
> 
> you have been warned

___ "well , baby boy, how about we start with you coming over here to the edge of the bed on your knees."  
Tae smirks but follows that command. He moves to the edge and gets on his knees, hands to each side of him, leaning slightly back.  
Jungkook moves in front of him and cups Tae's chin in his hand and bends down to kiss those plump lips. Tae instantly kisses back, leaning forward towards Jungkook.  
Jungkook stops the kiss and caresses that beautiful jawline. "You are so beautiful Tae. I can't believe you are mine. How did I get this lucky?"  
Tae smiles and responds by leaning forward to kiss Jungkooks washboard abs. He trails his hand to the waistband of the sweatpants, tickling gently while looking up at Jungkook with an innocent look on his face that stuns Jungkook.  
"those puppy eyes are far too innocent for you having your hand down my pants, baby boy."  
Tae smiles and slowly removes Jungkooks pants, all the while giving that innocent look to the man he is undressing.  
He leans forward and runs his tongue down the entire length of Jungkooks very hard cock. The motion gains him a sinful moan.  
After a few kitten licks, he finds himself suddenly pushed back onto the bed. "Oh no, baby boy. As good as that feels, I don't think I can hold myself back tonight. Foreplay another night. Tonight I want to ravish the most beautiful man ever. "

___"Spread your legs," Jungkook says, and the expression on his face doesn't quite match his actions, fingers dancing up Taehyungs thigh, resulting in a tiny shiver from the more submissive of the couple.   
Jungkook rubs small circles on Tae's thighs before sliding his hand up to wrap around his hard cock, thumbing over the head and humming quietly. Taehyung wiggles under the stimulation, letting out delightful moans, hands fisting the sheets.   
Jungkook is loving the delighful sight of Tae becoming undone beneath him. He leans forward to press his lips to Taehyungs chin , moving to help him spread himself, hands warm against his skin. "You're still sure about this?" he asks, quietly.

___Taehyung nods, cheeks turning a light pink. Jungkook takes that as confirmation, kissing the younger's neck in response, returning his hand to Taehyungs cock and moving his fingers slowly up and down the shaft. He takes his time dragging them up languidly while he marks Taehyungs chest and thighs with purple and blue marks. He keeps on like this, teasing and kissing, until Tae is trembling, fighting back noises and thrusting his hips up slightly into Jungkooks hand, mouth parted, breathless moans escaping despite his best efforts.  
Jungkook reaches over to grab some lube and takes his time prepping Tae. He starts carefully with 1 finger, loving the gasp , then the soft moans he gets from his Taehyung. Eventually he slips another finger in, stretching carefully with scissoring motions. After a while, he feels Tae is stretched enough to continue with the more fun parts. 

___I can't wait anymore baby" Jungkook leans over Tae to kiss those plump lips, "This is gonna hurt a little baby boy. Let me know if you can't take it"  
Taehyung nods, eyes wide , pupils blown out with lust and passion. He feels Jungkook pushing into him and hisses at the stretch, gasping at the initial shocks of dull, throbbing pain. Tae lets out a soft whine. Jungkooks lips find his as their fingers lace together, Jungkook kisses him passionately as he stops moving once all the way secured inside Taehyung. "Tell me when you are ready baby boy. Jungkook holds completely still, waiting as Taehyung breathes, heavily, mind searching for some coherence beyond the mix of pain and pleasure thrumming through his bones. Then Jungkook hears it "You can move now" in a soft breathy whisper. Tae has laced his hands through Jungkooks hair and sneaks a kiss.  
Jungkook thrusts his hips forward slow and long, and Tae feels his thoughts lose themselves to the mind-numbing friction. His whole body is atuned to the pull and push and drag of Jungkooks dick inside him. 

___Jungkook moves slowly at first , holding himself low and caged over Taehyung , pressing kisses to Tae's lips every now and the. Taehyungs face is painted in every shade of desire. Jungkook feels Tae working his own hips up to meet Jungkooks. That's when he decides it's time to give his baby the full experience. He flips Tae over "on your knees sweetheart".  
Once he has this glorious view, he runs his finger down the spine before lining up and sliding himself back into Tae, fully seated all the way in. "My god, you look glorious like this Tae baby."  
Tae moans in reply. Jungkook sets a fast, hard pace. Holding tightly onto Tae's waist to move the man back and forth with his own thrusts.  
He feels Tae tighten around him, his legs shaking and knows it's time. "Cum baby, it's ok."  
That is all it takes for Tae to shake as he cums hard , all over the sheets below him. He loses his pace at the shocking orgasm. Jungkook thrusts a few more times , hard and deep before reaching his own climax. He shoots milky ropes deep inside Tae, slamming himself inside with the ferocity of the orgasm he himself experiences. Tae goes down on his stomach, energy spent and Jungkook slides out carefully. He quickly goes to get warm cloths and washes Tae clean, before doing himself. 

___Jungkook picks up Tae and sets him on the small couch in the room. "Stay" he commands , as he walks to change the sheets on the bed.  
As soon as he is done , he gathers his very much asleep baby boy and puts him in the bed, snuggling up behind him and falling asleep quickly himself. "I love you Tae" he whispers just before sleep overtakes him.

___Down the hall their friends are playing cards before bed. "Well, I guess it's official" laughs Jimin after the moaning had finally stopped.  
Yugyeom "I never thought I would feel like I needed to celebrate 2 people fucking, but damn. I think I need a cigarette after that"


	56. a nice morning

___It's breakfast time. Everyone is gathered except 2 boys. Jungwoo looks at his wife, wiggles his eyebrows and looks at the 2 empty chairs. She blushes and giggles. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. The assorted boys at the table just watch in awe. They love that their 2 new leaders are still so very much in love and not afraid to show it publicly.   
Yugyeom whispers to Mark "They are so cute"  
Mark nods and giggles.  
Jackson, being jackson says "Do you think we will see Jungkook and Taebear today?"  
Everyone laughs, including the parents.  
Jungwoo "Maybe later. I would guess they will sleep late, then do some bonding and wash up. Tae might not feel up to moving downstairs for a while"  
He says is like a standard sentence and the others take it as his way of showing he doesn't want the boys teased about last night. They all nod and go back to eating.  
Sunmi smiles and pets his jawline "Well, done dear."  
Jungwoo "look how smart they are, they realized that was a gently scolding and obeyed without fail. They are perfect"

___"Baby get up. We need to wash and get some food."  
His response is a groan from a super sleepy Tae and some snuggling deeper into his chest  
Jungkook laughed. "Come on Tae baby. We need food. Let's get up and take a nice warm bathe together. It will help soothe the pain in your back baby."  
Tae finally stretches and sits up, looking sleepily at his gorgeous boyfriend. "I hurt. "  
Jungkook laughs gently. "I know baby. Let me run a bathe and come back for you. Watch tv to stay awake." He kisses him and runs off to make up a warm bubble bathe.  
Once it's done he goes to the bed and gathers up a still sleepy Taehyung, carrying him to the bathroom.  
They had a nice little chat while bathing each other and relaxing in the tub.   
Jungkook asks "are you feeling ok to go downstairs?"  
Tae smiles "I feel better now and I am hungry. They won't make fun of us will they?"  
Jungkook "no way baby. They are super happy for us."  
Tae hums happily as the pair dries off and gets some clothes on. Tae's pain killers , along with the hot soak have made him feel much better.  
"ready baby?"

___Tae nods and grabs Jungkooks hand and lets him lead up downstairs. They find the room empty except for one of the maids sitting at the bar.  
She immediately gets up and motions them to sit "Sit here boys and I will get you some breakfast. What would you like this morning?"  
Jungkook "Can I have my favorite? Your sweet pancakes with eggs and bacon?"  
She pets his hair "yes my dear, and you Taehung?"  
Tae looks at her and says "Can i just have scrambled eggs, bacon and toast?"  
She smiles "Absolutely. You can have whatever you want."

___As they wait they hear giggling and look out the glass doors to see their friends playing and running about. Jungwoo is outside at the table drinking coffee, watching the boys and reading his news. Jungkook looks around questioningly.  
"Looking for me ?"  
He smiles a brilliant bunny smile and the lady in question returns one identical.  
Tae giggles and says softly "cute bunnies"  
She walks over to give him a hug and a hair ruffle. "We do look like bunnies, don't we."  
Jungkook laughs "And he is our tiger."  
She claps as she laughs "OH, my new baby is a cutie tiger! I love it."  
Tae can't help laughing. "Your mom is the absolute best."  
Jungkook "Our mom. You are in this for life with me babyboy."  
He gets a beautiful blush across Tae's handsome face in payment for the compliment.

___They stop being cute as their breakfast arrives. They are scolded lovingly to eat every single bite.   
Sunmi and the maid go sit together at the bar and drink coffee together.  
Yoora "I am so happy to see them together. They look amazing and the love is shining"  
Sunmi rubs her hand in affection. "Jungkook has never looked or acted happier. Our baby is finally finding his way in life."  
The 2 ladies drink their coffee and watch all the boys , both happy with the situation and content with each others quiet company. 

___Outside Jungwoo stands up and claps his hands. "Come boys" he states.  
Instantly all the boys walk over to see what he wants. "How about we go down to the gym and have a nice workout?"  
They all agree and run up to change into workout clothes. Jungwoo goes inside to gather his 2 sons to join them. "workout in the gym sons. Go change and let's see what physical work needs to be done to get them in best shape. Tae, you can do your own thing down there. I want you healing before we start workouts. I want a happy healthy son."  
Tae hugs him "Thank you for being a loving dad to me. I can never express how much this means to me."  
Jungwoo hugs him back and rubs his back. "You don't worry about that. Love Jungkook and your new mom and I will be more than happy."  
Tae smiles "deal"

___The boys all gather in the gym and the bodyguards Ateez are ready there to work them out.  
It's the start of their new lives and they are all over the moon about it.

**sorry it's so short. I have been going through things and mentally can't focus on one thing at a time for some reason. I will sort it out.   
Also....feel free to toss me ideas on my stories.**


End file.
